Summertime Love
by whichamacallit5
Summary: Annabeth goes to stay with Thalia in the Hampton's over the summer. They go to a beach and meet Percy will love blossom? Will they even see each other again?Only time  and reading  can tell. Percabeth Thuke ,but Thalico later. All Human
1. To the Beach!

**AN Okay so this is my second story actually ,but I didn't like my first one so I completely deleted it. This one I have way more inspiration for so hopefully if all goes well I shall be able to finished it. Also I write each chapter a week in advance then edit it throughout the week. So hopefully I update normally. Tell me what you think in a review if you feel like it. :) **

**Anne**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series! **

* * *

Annabeths POV

I can't believe I let her talk me into coming to this stupid place. And when I say her of course I mean Thalia. See this past year was my final senior year. (Thank god) And I was voted validictoirian and I was accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in all of California. So naturally my parents were very proud of and happy that I have been doing so good even thought my mom is well... let's not talk about it. Anyways it happens that my cousin Thalia (Also known as one of my best friends) asked me if I wanted to spend the summer with her in there mansion in the Hamptons and obviously I said yes.

I had gotten here a week ago and lets just say this place was beautiful. The scenery and the beaches (Not that I like going to them I just like the views). It was no denying that the Grace family was rich so her father Zeus of course spent well over 18 million dollars getting this house so they could use it as a summer vacation spot. The house which was gigantic was also very easy to navigate and my bedroom was amazing. Lets just say I have my own mini fridge and a bathroom and leave it at that though. Anyways I thought it would be a good summer just relaxation.

I was so damn wrong. Thalia likes going places eating out, shopping and the occasional tennis. Not only did she get up at 6 am she forced me to get up then too. And she always made the disgustingly healthy 'protein shake' for breakfast while I munched on my waffles. But I didn't always mind it because I was with my best friend and I annoyed her right back by watching the history channel on full blast WITH the surround sound on.

But I didn't really mind it we where bonding then HE came. And when I say HE I mean Thalia's boyfriend Luke. Don't get me wrong he's nice enough ,but he is or well was a player. I used to like him even till I was a sophomore and at Thalia's house for her Sweet 16 and he grabbed my ass.

Anyways they met up two day's ago and Thal's was fussing like a little girl making sure everything was perfect. He walked in with the gross smiled on his face she thought was oh-so-cute and they shared a way too long and way too loud sloppy kiss. And once he left (Thank god he did) everything was back to normal until yesterday 'this' happened.

"Hey Annabethy!" Thalia smiled wickedly sliding next to me while I watched TV. I knew she was up to something. "Oh Stonewall Jackson documentary. That's a good one." She snickered till she turned to me where I spoke before she even had the chance to.

"What in the name of hell do you want?" I spoke lightly annoyed because I had just woke up and she was all to fake cheerful to my taste.

"I was just wondering if we could go to the beach today?" She asked smiling evilly which had me kinda scared.

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!" I answered yet again there was no way in hell I was going to a beach to sit in the sun and swim in the ocean. But I knew no matter how many time's she said please once she let go of her puppy dog eyes I would say yes anyway. She ended up saying please 39 times if your wondering. Till she let those puppy dog eye's loose. See Thalia's gorgeous ,but she can also look very sad and very very disappointed. She opens her big striking blue eye's wide, frowns and bit and looks up at the slightest angle looking right into your eyes. And I hate that face.

"Fine ,but were going tomorrow I can't go today were going to a play." I hated that face SO much.

"Yay!" Thalia said leaping off the couch and sprinting up the stairs to her room no doubt to call Luke and tell him to go to the beach too. Great just freaking great.

Now here I am sitting in the car driving to the place I hate the most while Thalia is smiling her butt off.

"Thalia is Luke going to be there?" I asked rolling my eye's as she tried to sing a song on the radio and wasn't very good at it.

"Well maybe is depends." She said as she turned the knob on the radio looking for a song that was more her taste. "If I happen to see him here because of some strange reason then I have no idea. Maybe he felt like coming to the beach today?"

"Thalllllssss-" I moaned she knew that I didn't like him and all they did was make out all the time. They had been going out for a year and you'd think it would get old and they'd break up ,but noo not her lukie poo.

"What it's not my fault you know I barley get to see him!" Thalia said putting her hands up near her ears surrendering looking at Thalia.

"THALIA GRAB THE WHEEL!" I screamed panicking when she let go. She smirked and put her hands back into the wheel sharply turning throwing me agisnst the side door.

"Thanks I almost missed that turn." She chuckled while I stared at her like she was a mad women.

"I almost died!" I whisper shouted for no apparent reason.

"Key word 'almost'. Anyways don't be so over dramatic about everything that car was clearly turning left it's not my fault it switched at the last second." She said glancing in the rearview mirror looking at her prefect complexion.

" Thalia they had their right blinker signal o-" I started ,but she waved me off with her hand. Why couldn't I drive?

Finally after yet another near death experience we pulled into the sandy parking lot as extremely tanned girls joking around with boy's walked to the beach. I grabbed my bag dropped my flip flops into the ground and stepped into them as I walked out of the car. I checked my reflection in the car quickly. I looked fine I had short jean shorts on and a tank top that covered up my bathing suit which I would most likely not use. I slapped my Yankee's hat on my head and stalked off to follow Thalia. She was carrying a Umbrella and three towels and three straw mats. Gee I wonder why she has three. We finally settled down close enough to the ocean without being in wet sand.

"Annabeth how could you not like thi-LUKE!" And like usual she got up and tore after him in the middle of trying to put up the umbrella. So of course I has to put it up. They came walking over hand in hand making googly eye's at each other. I turned away and looked down the beach then at the ocean.

"Hey guy's I'm gonna-" I glanced behind me to see if they were paying attention. They who had just seen each other TWO DAYS AGO were kissing in the sand. "Ew gross oh my-" I fake gagged which caused them to both glance my way and have Thalia to snicker until she went back to her ugh..business."Take a walk." I finished feeling my face get red while walking away from them down the beach. Poor children that have to see them... scared forever.

Thought I have to admit I was jealous of them just for the fact that they had each other. No matter were one was going if the other could get there they would be there. After about walking for 30 minutes looking out at the ocean and back to the dunes I saw him..

He was very tall with either black or very dark brown hair. He looked very strong ,but not in an overwhelming way. he had muscles and I stopped and looked at him for a bit trying to be discreet about it. I finally saw his face and holy shit he was gorgeous.

He had these bright green eye's and a six pack. He was playing football with his buddies. I glanced at him one more time and caught his eye's as he turned after catching the ball. He stood there for a second till I noticed someone running and tackling him down in one swift jump. He laughed and brushed the sand off him. I giggled and started walking again. I walked past them glancing at the horizon again till I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey I'm Percy." He smiled a me looking into my eyes. I thought I died till luckily my mind worked without me.

"Annabeth nice catch over there ,but I'm pretty sure your supposed to run after you get it." I chuckled.

"Well I got a bit err, sidetracked. Anyways Annabeth I wonder there's going to be a party at the end of the beach today I'm just wondering if your going to be there or is it not worth me to go?" He smiled again with his pure white teeth.

"Probably not I'm no into the whole 'party' scene." I said glancing around then letting my eye's flint over him. He was much taller then me. About a good 5' inches and he was well defined too. You could tell he was funny ,but could be serious practically by looking into his eye's ,but you can also see a mischiefous glint.

"Ahh I see well can I At least have your number?" He smiled and I felt my phone number tumble out of my mouth.

"But please don't call or text me after ten because my cousin will never let me hear the end of it." I begged quickly. He smiled and let out a good natured laugh.

"I'll try ,but no promises."

"I'll let you get back to your game." I said turning around before walking more before glancing back seeing him staring at me I called, "Nice meeting you Percy!"

* * *

By the time I got back to Thalia it was around 5pm so I must have been walking for a long time. I saw that her hair stuck up funny in spikes and knew she had been in the water because that's the way it dried.

"So Annabeth where were you?" She smiled. "We missed you today."

Smiled of the devil I'm telling you!Anyways the drive back was happily near death experience free and before I knew it we were in the kitchen making pasta for dinner. Me in my Pj's and Thalia in her work out clothes.

I couldn't wait till I could just lay down and go to sleep. On the beach I guess I had walked a lot and now my leg's were killing me.

"Annabeth the water is FIZZING!" Thalia screamed jumping back from the stove.

"It's not fizzing you idiot it's boiling." I said my voice in a monotone rolling my eye's dropping the pasta in.

"Well sorr-y I'm not down with all this cooking lingo." Thalia said taking some Coco puff's out of the cabinet and grabbing a bowl.

"Thalia a 5 year-old would know the difference between boiling and fizzing!" I said getting the sauce from the fridge and grabbing her some milk.

"Obviously not because I didn't." She said rolling her eye's like it was the simplest explanation in the world.

"Exactly." I pointed out looking at her with mouth halfway open and a spoon flying to it filling with cereal. She paused for a second before responding "You know what?"

"What?"

"Shut up." She said happily while chewing contently on come cereal.

Finally at 9:50 we were eating our real dinner on the island across from the stove. I heard my phone ringing from the counter and I went over and glanced at the time. 9:59.

_Hey it's Percy and It's also before 10 o'clock and if your cousin asks Facebook just sent you a message :) _

I glanced at Thalia who was looking at me with a suspicious eyes. Which I knew meant that I would have to give her an explanation or else she would march over steal the phone from my hands then sit on me while she typed a message back. Lets just say middle school was NOT fun year.

"Umm it's a stupid Facebook message someone just added me." I lied hoping she would by it. She looked me up and down before going back to viciously munching on her food. I quickly texted back a message.

_Smooth Percy so did you end up going to the party at the beach?_

I switched my phone onto vibrate and went back to my chair with it. I continued to eat till about two seconds later I received another one.

_I didn't go it wasn't worth it you weren't going lol :) _

I chuckled inwardly to myself before glancing at Thalia and typing a reply.

_You just met me Y wouldn't you go because of me?_

I tucked it back to my lap. See you might wonder why am I being so secretive well I shall tell you why. In middle school Thalia went to the same school I did and the boy I liked used to text me and Thalia would ask me who it is and she took my phone and read all of the text messages of me 'flirting' with him and whenever she saw him she would need to immediately once she got onto the bus scream out 'ANNABETH I saw HIM again today!'. Which made me turn as red at a tomato and I really didn't like it so now I hide my phone from her at all costs.

"Hey Annabeth I'm going out Thursday with Luke he's taking me on some fancy dinner cruse." She grimaced quickly grimaced knowing she would have to dress up in something 'cute' and 'girly'. She called such pieces of clothing 'annoying pieces of torture that express nothingness'.

"Thalia it's not my fault he barley know's you!" I groaned taking a bite of pasta. I glanced at her knowing she was glaring at me.

"Annabeth I'm pretty sure I know my-" I cut her off right there knowing I was right. They barley ever talked to each other and if they did it was about what kind of food they were eating or something. "Oh really? What's

Luke's favorite type of animal?" I didn't know that answer myself ,but that didn't matter.

"I don't know.." She muttered into her food. "Well it's not like all couples talk all the time. But it's going to be really nice." She smiled and them went back to eating. For the rest of the time we talked about what would we rather do go a concert somewhere in town or hot air ballooning. She hated heights and loved music and it's not that I hated music or anything I just think hot air ballooning would be fun. So we were at disagreement.

By the time I got to bed I was exhausted and my muscles hurt. As I was just finally falling asleep Percy just had to text back waking me up all over again.

_cause those things bore me to death anyways Annabeth who are you? _

I looked at my phone strangely 'Who am I?' what the hell does that mean?I typed back a message and hit send happy with what I said.

_What do you mean? _

I flicked off my light and flipped over pulling the covers up. He texted back quickly making me groan as I heard my phone ringing I tried to pull my covers over my head to block out he sound when I decided that's stupid because I did ask him a question.

_Well I mean your life story of course! _

I groaned That was the one thing I didn't like sharing because people always said 'Oh how sad?'. I know that's what people say when they feel bad for you and I hate being pitied by people who don't even know me.

But maybe that's why they asked. To get to know me ,but like always I could careless. I looked back at the phone in my hand and sighed. This was going to be a long night talking to a seemingly annoying person.

* * *

**Okay so thats the first chapter. I already wrote the chapter and right now I'm just editing it. So I'll update soon and sorry about the grammer just try to read it while I try to fix my microsoft.**

**Anne**


	2. Engagement say what?

**AN Okay so I wrote this chapter even before I post the first one. Reason I did this? So I can stay on top of things with posting them every week once a week. I hope you guy's like the first chapter and hopefully you like the second. Anyway if you review with a question I promise to answer it. Also I am so sorry this is so short I intended it to be longer ,but I'll just update sooner. I'm planning more which causes me to scrap part's and I need to get it over with for my grand plan of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series!**

**Anne**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It's been three days. Three days of Percy nonstop texting me and me surprisingly texting back to him. (I never liked texting people.) I learned a lot about him in those three day's. So much so that it was surprising that he was such a weird person. Like for instance his best friend wears black all the time. (Sounds like someone else I know? Maybe Thalia?) Like me he was secretly obsessed with the Ancient Greek Culture ,but unlike me he had no problem voicing his past ,present or what he hoped to become in his future. And I never made friends with people like that ,but with him it was dare I say it easy.

But back to the present it was Thursday and Thalia left at 12 o'clock with Luke because they had to drive all the way into town which was far because this house was..secluded. But I sat on the couch my head hanging off the edge upside down glancing at the clock every now and then...

1pm I got up and went to the bathroom which was uncovently placed behind the formal dining room. Once I got out I heard my phone ringing with a new text message waiting to be opened and replied to. I opened it and I was surprised it wasn't Percy is was my father sending me a text message on his black berry.

_Hey honey, how's the Hamptons Matt says hi _

I chuckled as I replied to him slipping back to my original position on the couch silently thanking myself in my head. I was happy it was just my dad texting to say hi because for a second I was worried it was about her.

2pm I rented Alice and Wonderland the new one of course. As I was watching I realized that Alice ran away from a lot of things. But like that mattered this was a movie I'm talking about. Where people grew and shrunk and has very very strange heads. Though it got me thinking what if she stayed in Underland. Her world would be different she could have run away from her true life forever ,but I guess she realized that like everything else one day you have to face your problems.

4pm I was crying when the movie finished realizing I was running away from my family and the 'problems' that were going on back on the west coast. I knew I would have to face them ,but then I convinced myself that I was only taking a 'vacation' from them and that was perfectly acceptable.

5pm I was eating ice cream when my phone rang and it was another text message. Fear shot through me as I picked up my phone till I realized that it was Percy this time. Breathing I sigh of relief. I places my head on the couch and drifted to sleep with my eye's resting on the clock.

10pm My eye's snapped open to the clock noticing I slept for 5 hours. I heard cursing and loud 'thud' sounds outside the front door noticing it was Thalia.

I looked at her as she just go inside the house. She closed the door and leaned agesnt it and then glance to my was sleeping figure on the couch.

"ANNABETHLUKEPROPOSEDICAN'TBELIEVEIT!' I heard her screech and come running. I immediately snapped up realizing what she just said. Holy shit was pretty just my only thought.

"What?" I sputtered out. I knew exactly what she just said ,but I was surprised. Her usually piercing eye's were traveling at 2000 miles per hour and they had a curtain light in them. I glanced down at her outfit. Black all black. Well that really wasn't suprising it is a black tie cruise. But her dress (A small cocktail one) was black.

Her eye's lit up as she told the story. It was like a fairly tale proposal. Luke rented the whole ship and once she walked in there was a sign that said Marry Me? Then Luke got down on one knee and asked. I thought it was cute and everything ,but I was surprised she said yes. We were both 18 and yes she was an intern at her fathers business so she really didn't need to go to collage ,but she also threw a bunch of possibilities out the window. It felt out of place , her and Luke. Like they weren't meant to be ,but like always I didn't say anything because she was truly happy. Like she thought it was going to work out when the chances of them staying together 'forever' was slim.

"-So you'll help me right?" Thalia said knocking me back into the conversation. It took me a second till I realized that she said she wanted an engagement party. "Yes defiantly." I smiled looking into her eye's so full of hope. I silently cursed at myself how could I be so distant ,why could I just be damn happy for once instead of ruining every possibility they have in my head.

"Well I don't know were we'll hold it ,but I think that Luke should invite people that are important to him too so I'll get a guest list from him and you know who to invite for me." She smiled widely. I knew too and he was not going to be happy that his little girl got engaged at 18. And the press would have a field day if this whole thing got out. So activate Annabeth party planning in super secret mode!

For the next few day's I got everything together and sent invited out with almost all of the people saying, 'Yes they'll be there.' Well except for one person ,but they were climbing some mountain in Africa so the fact they wouldn't be able to get down kinda stood in the way. I don't know why ,but I liked to plan parties. In a way it's like planning the next great building. It need's to have the appeal to people and if you don't get it right everything will come crashing down on you.

Finally on Sunday was the day of the Party. We hired a service to cater and clean the party and the whole house was open to people. Luckily these were Hamptons people so the glass walls of the house would be safe. I mulled around getting ready to make the announcement looking for Thalia. She was standing alone next to a boy who looked like death next to...how did I not know he was coming?

I walked up to them glancing at Thalia with a where-is-Luke look. She jerked her head in a direction that I followed till my eye's fell on Luke flirting with some girl AT HIS ENGAGEMENT PARTY. It took a lot to not say You shouldn't do this ,but that would get her very very mad. '

"Anyways this is Nico." She said motioning to the boy next her. He had pale white skin and was wearing all black. He had bags under his eye's and his hair was half flat on his head which made it look like he just woke up. He nodded her head towards her.

"Wait you look famli-" Nico started ,but the person next to him cut him off.

"Annabeth? I didn't know you knew Luke?" I could hear a smirk on his face. I glanced over to Percy's sea green eye's and was caught there. My words were caught in my throat ,but finally I forced them out.

"I'm not-" I said glancing over at Luke still obliviously flirting."My cousin Thalia is the one thats engaged to him." I looked to see if Thalia was stairing at me awkwardly standing talking to Percy. But she wasn't she was laughing at some joke Nico just said who was looking at her with a curtain light in his eye's. She was returning that light till she glanced at Luke and smoothed herself out holding the wine glass in her hand and decided to start talking about something else.

"Ah I see and I take it you sent out the invitations too." He chuckled. We talked till it was the time to make the 'engaged' announcement. People cheered and congratulated the two. I was worried because I know it wasn't my place ,but I know I saw a happy gleam in her eye's whenever she glanced Nico's way.

Percy's POV

I was happy she was here. And when I say happy I mean I knew she was going to be here and once again she looked beautiful. She was wearing a light blue dress that made her tanned long legs make them look like they went on for miles. Her hair was neatly up in princess curls. I still towered over her even when she had heel's on.

I smiled at her seeing a flicker of a smiled on her face as we talked about the ocean which surprisingly we talked about it a lot.

"Can you come on a walk with me?" I asked as she stepped down from the stairs teetering on her heels for a second.

"Where to?" She asked her gray eye's looking intently into mine as if she was a human lie detector.

"Oh in the maze I guess." I said glancing through the glass. The hedge maze outside was just asking to be explored. Then again my mom always said I had the attention span of a 5 year-old. I could feel her eye's on me as I glanced out the wall. She gave a small shrug and glanced back to her friend who was laughing with Nico. A mixture of emotions cross her face ,but the one that was the most noticeable was disappointment which really confused me. Why on earth would she be disappointed that her cousin was getting married.

"Sure why not?" She said leading me outside. As soon as the door slowly closed I turned to her as she was facing the maze.

"So do you not approve?" I asked looking down and focusing on the top of her head. She turned so fast I thought she was going to get whip lash. She opened her mouth ready to speak and probably snap at me. Thought before any words came out I caught her eye's with mine. I could see she was mildly shocked I asked her that ,but I didn't really care because I liked shocking people. I laughed to myself in my head.

" Well-" She started "It's not that I don't like them together. They make googly eye's and are really sweet to each other ,but their not the kind of couple that should get married. Luke is just well, he's a flirt and Thalia hates it when he does. But he doesn't know that so he just keeps on flirting and then theres the huge problem of age!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air and glancing my into the eye's. "You can't think someone should get married right out of high school."

"Well I don't-"

"Good you shouldn't." She said interrupting me.

This is the time dammit ask! I scolded myself. I looked at her quickly as she was gazing at the sky. "Annabeth I know you said we barley know each other ,but now wo do so would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" I asked fumbling with my hands. Dammit Percy Jackson does not _fumble_ with is hands! I could tell that she was thinking it over and damn she looked good when she did that. She opened her mouth to say something.

* * *

**Cliffy because I've evil. Well hopefully you shall ponder on this then review? Maybe just maybe? Anyways I hope you keep reading as I put other chapters up. I know my grammar is crappy along with my spelling ,but I guess I need a beta and a newer version of Microsoft word. Anyways hope to find you reading my next chapter. **

**Anne. **


	3. Friends Is Better Then Nothing

**An Okay so this is the third chapter in I think 3 days? I don't know I've just been writing a lot because soon I won't be able to. You know school and sports and all. So anyways great thanks to the reviewers. I love them and hopefully I will continue to write at a fast pace. Always remember to practice safe reviewing!**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the PJATO series. **

**

* * *

**

Annabeth POV

Shit I can't believe he just asked that! Yes yes I screamed in my head. He was fumbling with his hands which was cute ,but then he stopped and got this bad boy look on that made him look like a greek god. I was about to say yes which was surprisingly taking me a long time.

"You know as friends.." No! Not as friends! Never as friends! I screamed in my head.

"Sure that would be fun to just go as friends because you know...we just met!" I replied enthusiastically. Damn my closed throat why didn't I just say yes without the awkward pause!

"Cool." He said just as there was going to be another awkward pause they heard a shriek and crash inside the house that sent them both running to see what had happened. "Shoot.." I said looking at the two people that must have stumbled into the pool drunkenly and was trying to get out soaked to the bone of water. I ran to get some towels while Percy pulled them out. Obviously there was a bit too much alcohol and people actually over the legal drinking age.

After the party once everyone started to clear out Percy convinced Nico to stay behind and help clean up. And by clean up we mean play pool while the cleaning service cleaned everything.

"So Thalia you're going be be an apprentice at your fathers company?" Percy asked while he failed miserably at pool. Mostly because he couldn't stay focused on the shot enough to sink it into the hole.

"Yea how did you know that?" Thalia asked raising en eye brow at me giving me a seriously questioning look.

"Well I actually knew because-" I cut him off right there because Thalia was already mentally measuring the space between me and Percy. "He knew because we really hit it off at the party." I forced a smiled on my face and elbowed Percy who was behind me no doubt looking at me very very questionably. "Yea we met when she noticed you where talking to me friend friend Nico." Damn he was a bad lair or well maybe I could tell because Thalia looked convinced and continued the conversation with Percy and Nico.

"Yea anyways Luke seems like a great guy." Nico said trying to smooth the other side of his hair down. He wasn't smiling and he certainly didn't say that 'happily'. I listened for a bit while I kicked Percy ass in pool. I heard snippets of there conversation then I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Nice save Wise Girl." Percy Chuckled behind me knocking yet another pool ball off course.

"Wise girl Perce really?" I couldn't help but laugh at the stupid nickname.

"Cause you think you're so smart. Also really Perce? Real original Annabeth." He looked as I sunk a shot swiftly and easily.

"Well I am.." I said thinking about it more and also thinking of a nickname for him. It was surprisingly harder then I thought it would be. "Seaweed Brain."I said triumphantly. He grabbed my pool stick from me and sat down on a near by chair. He looked at, "Well I can say that I haven't heard THAT one before."

"Well duh I just made it up. Why'd you take the pool stick?" I whined intent on beating him.

"I think we both know you won." He grumbled. Looking up at Nico and Thalia who were laughing away again at something. I loved how he stared at something so intently as if it was the last thing he would see. Not to mention how someone with his looks could be nervous with me was crazy. "Anyways I think me and Nico should be heading out." Percy said as we listened to there conversation.

"So then I said the song was cooler then him." He smiled as Thalia laughed. Shit double shit Thalia looked like she did whenever she was with Luke and that was not good. They just had their damn engagement party!

* * *

Once they left Thalia ran into me (literally) as I walked into the living room.

"Annabeth you're not watching the stupid _history_ channel when I need to talk to you about something!" She spoke quickly and quietly which was very out of place for her because usually she would scream at the top of her lungs. "I.." She stopped and looked around nervously like she was scared of people hearing her. "I think Nico likes me.." She looked up and was surprised when I was staring plainly at her.

"Huh you think.." I said flatly walking past her to my spot on the couch. She jogged a little to keep up with me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said which I was surprised at. Was she seriously _that_ clueless? No she couldn't be half the guys she's met ended up liking her. Does she seriously never notice and if she doesn't then why would she notice for Nico..

"Well it's easy to see when your talking to him.." I said thinking about it more praying she didn't see me with Percy because I think an idiot could tell I liked him. I don't think Percy noticed ,but he seems like an airhead so.

"Just like you and Percy?" She said now looking at me with dead eye's that I know were grinning from ear to ear inside her head. She saw me freeze ,shit, shit, double shit!

" I don't know what you mean?" I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the TV to block her out.

"You know exactly what I mean Anna-" And that's when the volume of the booming TV finally cut her off. She stomped off angrily which I thought was hilarious. I tried to focus on the show ,but of course it was totally impossible. I was going on a date with Percy Damn Jackson! Sure just as friends ,but hopefully that will change so I must keep my fingers crossed.

Somehow Thalia managed to find the remote in my hiding stop and turn the TV off and lock it that way. I never realized how much I never do when I'm watching TV. But as part of her evil plan she cornered me and forced information out of me. The conversation pretty much went like this.

"Hey Annabeth." Cue fake smiled and me being very terrified.

"Hey Thalia what do you have behind your back?" I ducked around her trying to see what it was when I saw a flash of sliver. That could only mean one thing! "THALIA GRACE GIVE ME MY GODDAMN LAPTOP BACK!"

"Oh Annie how naive." She scolded. "You will get it back when you tell me all, and I mean all , of the details between you and this Peter kid." She waved the laptop in front of my face and laughed evilly as I tried to get it back.

"It's Percy and Thalia your going to drop it!" I screeched loudly probably sounding like I was crazy and dying .

"Tell me!" She said with a very surprisingly strong voice with all traces of humor out of it.

"Fine! We met at the beach that day and I gave him my number-" I stopped and glanced up at her while her eye's stared down at me squinting. "And well we started texting and we saw each other at the party today." I finished making another grab for my laptop.

"There's more to this!" She said opening it up and bending it threatening to snap it in half.

"FINE!" I screamed shrilly, "He asked me out and I said yes! But only as friends." I finished in a small voice to look up and find Thalia jaw open and looking at me like she'd seen me for the first time. She shook her head a bit like she was coming out of daze and continued the horrible threaten filled conversation.

"Just friends my ass!" Thalia said bending it more.

"Fine he said that ,but I didn't want tog as friends!" I screamed as Thalia let go of my laptop safely dropping it into my arms.

"That's what I thought." She quipped ,"So what do you plan to do about that?" I looked at her quizzically. What the hell did she mean? Do what about it other then pray to god he changes his mind about the whole 'friend' thing. "You know how are you going to change his mind?" She said noticing I had no idea what she was even saying.

"Oh well I really hadn't thought about it-" I started.

I was snapped from my memory by Thalia's loud voice from outside my bedroom's bathroom.

"Annabeth get out here I want to see it!" She whined. After she forced that information out of me she said that she needed to help me find something to wear. Apparently I was mentally retarded at fashion ,but whatever. She told it we would most likely go to see a movie or if he was weird mini golf ,but we were betting (and hoping) that it was the movie.

I walked out in a pair of skinny jeans, high heeled sandals and some shirt kinda reminded me of a pirate shirt. Except apparently this one was 'totally me' because it was relaxed and lazy. Did I mention Thalia is always brutally honest? Well if I forgot that then I'll tell you now she is mostly because she doesn't get embarrassed by anything unlike me.

"Holy..." She said looking me over and walking around me analyzing me like I was the newest car and she was debating on whether to buy or not. I bit my lip nervously and started to have a mental war in my head. In knew that I couldn't look that good if she didn't answer right away ,but then again she started with 'holy'.

"You look fu-"

"LANGUAGE!" I screamed before she could continue talking, ",but thank you." I added smiling looking into a full length mirror. The me smiling back looked pretty damn good and I personally was proud of it. "Wait Thalia it's summer shouldn't I wear shorts?"

"Gods no movie theaters here are freezing." She said throwing me a pair of earring I caught swiftly and held up to my ear.

"No to flashy"I said throwing them back into the jewelry box she brought into my room.

"Oh so sorry I forgot Annabeth liked BORING things." She groaned throwing me another pair of earrings that were simple pearls. I smiled and chuckled "You know me so well."

"Well hun I did grow up with you." She said closing it and walking it back to her room. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror before going into the bathroom and taking a much needed shower.

By the time I woke up the next day it was already past 12. I already texted Percy yesterday and he was picking me up around 7 O'clock so I knew I had about 7 hours to get ready ,but me being me I had a panic attack. Why you might ask? Well it's mostly because I started going over all the things that could possibably happen and most of them where not so good.

"THAL'S!" I screamed down the stairs causing her to drop her phone out of her hand and come running."What what's wrong?" She said breathing heavily once she got to the top of the stairs.

"I think I gave Ronda my jeans!" I said tearing apart my room and making it even messier then it was before. Ronda was the cleaning lady who also does and laundry. If I gave her my jeans then I wouldn't get them back until they were dry cleaned. 'Seriously! Crap you know what now you're going to wear shorts and freeze your butt off!" She said going through my closet.

By the time we found a pair I had to throw them on quickly because it was 30 minutes till Percy picked me up. I wobbled back and forth on the heels as I walked down the stairs to get my coat. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Shoot he's early" I muttered to myself running to open the door. I looked him up and down and damn this was going to be a hard 'just friends' date if he looked like that. I noticed his jaw was slightly ajar ,apparently I looked good.

"Hi Annabeth." He said with a defiant smirk on his face. "Percy," I nodded stepping out of the house and closing the door. "So what are we doing anyways?"

"Were going to the movies!" He said like a five year-old. I looked at happy that Thalia and I got it right ,but wondering what movie we would see. "Well specifically the movie called 'Going the Distance'." He smiled. I reached for the door on his car ,but he beat me to it opening it for me. I slid into my seat. I thought about it for a second till he started the car and started driving.

"Isn't that like a couples movie?" I said thinking about why we would see that movie. You know...as friends.

"What?" He looked over with a ,mischievous glint in his eye's. "Friends can watch a romantic couples movie together!"

"Oh yes they do that all the time."He must have missed the sarcasm in my voice because he just nodded and laughed easily. God this was going to be a hard night...

* * *

**AN I wrote this chapter last night and I'm going to update soon because I play the story out in my mind before I write. And I need to continue it because I also like it and hopefully you do too. Also sorry it's so short. **

**~Anna**


	4. Popcorn Wars

**AN Okay so I had some thoughts stuck in my mind today so I wrote this chapter and thank you to all the people who review. (There was ten in all do I'm happy) I hope you like the chapter and I also hope that I will be able to update like this even when school it running normally again without all of these snow day's. And mid-terms =/. Anyway's I hope you like the chapter.**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the PJATO series. (I wish I did..) **

* * *

**Like always Annabeth's POV**

The car ride was interesting I guess. We got into a fight about how he drives and then ended up bursting out in laughter in the end of it. We talked about morning thing's and why exactly he wanted to see _this_ movie.

And it was going to kill me because somehow under his idiotness he apparently has a brain and in that brain he's sappy. Literally like romantic ,but then again we were talking about a romance movie.

But here we are sitting in a darkest corner furthest from the doors, watching the two main characters meet while we whisper back and forth. It started out very fun actually we made fun of the commercials and talked about what we would do if we worked at the movie theater because this place was gross. His answer was kill himself and mine was quit and go to school ,but he deemed that answer 'unfair' because he didn't know you could choose that. But when we finally arrived I was expecting some big, overly lighted theater to be surprised with one that wasn't to big ,but still big enough to have at least 9 movies playing at one time.

"Annabeth pass the popcorn!" He whispered at an attempt to lean over me and snatch it from my hands.

"Fine ,fine." I swatted him away getting a big hand full of popcorn and throwing it at his causing it to go everywhere. He looked up at me in disbelief and with the swiftness of a ninja he grabbed a handful and threw it right back. "Oh you so did not just do that!" I quietly screamed through my teeth. He leaned in quickly chuckling in my ear, "Oh ,but Wise Girl I did." I gasped quickly before saying one word.

"War."

This involved a lot of throwing popcorn and then he did it he dumped the bit that was left of his soda (He drank it all before the movie!) onto my head. That alone set me off ,not the popcorn down my shirt and possibably in my bra ,but coke on my head. Mostly because coke when poured on someone is sticky and just gross. And not only did I have it on me I had it in my hair. The same hair I spent obsessing over because of him just to have him pour a soda on it! Just as I grabbed for my slushy Percy put his hand over my mouth and fell to the floor with me in a thump.

"What the hell!" I whispered.

"Manager apparently we were making noise and I don't plan to get kicked out! Not again." He whispered. He got up crouching and grabbed for my hand. Apparently we snuck out and into the small clean supplies closet outside of the theater. But I didn't notice because I was focused on his hand that was holding mine. And it wasn't just a friendly thing, our fingers were interlaced and it was perfect. Like they where molded to be like and nothing else. I guess I looked preoccupied because I was snapped back to reality where we were very close together shoved inside of a small closet. There was other space ,but it was occupied by mops and brooms. I thought was leaning against the door with my back towards it facing him.

"Annabeth?" He said leaning close to me. I could feel his warm breath against my face and the defined muscles that no doubt were hidden under his shirt. And for some reason I wished so badly that they weren't ,but then I focused on him looking him in the eyes. We were barley 4 inches apart so close yet it felt way to far. I could feel myself moving closer closing the space and just as we were about to touch..

"Damn closet is locked again!" A annoyed worker said just from outside the door. "Who keeps on locking it! Now I have to go get my keys and Jerry's going to laugh at me.." The worker said sounding farther and farther away." We were silent looking at each other. We weren't so close not because the moment was completely gone. Out the window and we had snapped away from each other at the slightest voice of the person. That damn guy just sucked in my mind right now.

"Shit.." Percy said quietly. He looked up again at me ,but I interrupted him this time. "We have to get out of hear and I have a plan." I said turning around facing the door.

"Well it's not that hard to have one you know. We just get out when the coast is clear and sneak back into another movie." He said backing away from me a bit so we weren't smashed together. "Wait what?" I snapped hearing something about 'sneaking into another movie'. In truth I wasn't listening to him ,but to the door to see if I could hear any footsteps.

"I want to watch another one! Theres' nothing wrong with that I paid to see one ,but something got in my way." He chuckled behind me. "Or well was thrown my way." He said picking a stray piece of popcorn from his hair.

By the time we got out of the closet thankfully not getting caught he had somehow convinced me to sneak into another movie. I don't know how so don't ask me ,but it was just as a surprise that I finally said yes.

Normally I'm very stubborn ,but something about Percy just changed that. But he also threw me over his shoulder so it was hard to get down. The second movie was a comedy which was good because Percy was distracted for a whole hour giving me lots of time to think.

For some reason I was doubting that we were still 'friends' right now ,but not going out god's no. But somewhere awkwardly in the middle wondering which way to go. I certainly liked him which was surprising because normally I wouldn't go for the whole 'rich boy' type ,but he seemed really different. He was funny ,but I had a feeling that there was a sad part about him ,but how he acted it was clear that it wasn't recent and he most likely didn't want to talk about it. I could guess ,but I wouldn't want to be wrong and seem like a fool. So obviously I should just leave it.

"Wise Girl?" I looked lazily to Percy surprised that I was tired ,but then I realized that the movie was over a mostly everyone was out. I stood up slowly seeing as my legs were asleep. "Come on for most of the movie I'm pretty sure you were asleep."

"I was not I was ..thinking." I finished though I think he had a point because I can't seem to remember what happened.

"Yea whatever you think." He smiled holding the door to outside open. I laughed walking forward till I stopped with the overhang just ending above me and realized one thing. It was pouring rain and I could barley see about 3 feet in front of me let alone seeing where we had parked. "So do you re-" I was going to continue with my question ,but he was already shaking his head no. "Well I think we parked somewhere over there.." He pointed to the far corner. "No because I remember walking in from over there..." I said pointing the opposite way. I looked back to see him talking off his coat, "What are you doing your going to freeze. It's pouring." But then he handed it to me. "Better me then you to get wet and cold." A flicker of a smiled crossed my face before I set out in the direction that I thought was right. In about 30 seconds flat I was bone soaked and barley across the road.

"Be careful you don't want to slip!" Yelled a voice from behind me. "We have to go through the trench unless you want to walk all the way around!" The voice shouted over the rain that was smacking the pavement. I turned around on my heels watching him take off his shoes. Which he had a point I was practically falling on my butt every five seconds. I slid my sandals off my feet grabbed them off the ground and looked at the deep trench between the separate parts of the parking lot. The water was clearly up to my thighs at least which made me really not what to cross it. Percy walked in past me and grabbed my waist pulling me in. There was a scream then a splash and a very soaking wet surprised Percy came up covered in dirt and water.

"What was that for?"

"Uh well I didn't know if I wanted to go across it yet.. we could just go around?" I said meekly ,but then again I was already standing in the water.

"Oh no I'm soaking wet and you will be too if I say anything about it!" Percy said grabbing my waist ,but I guess he wasn't all seaweed because he just picked me up and crossed the rest of it. "Ugh thanks I guess.." I said as he put me down on the asphalt. "Oh you owe me Wise Girl." He said looking across the section of the parking lot. I was right because the car was there ,but that didn't surprise me. "Really because thank god I knew which way we walked in?"

"Yep because even if we went my way It would change much do you not notice how hard it's raining!" He shouted over the noise yet again. I leaned against my car door feeling the rain hit my over and over on the head focusing on Percy's one of a kind eye's. Damn I wish we didn't come here as friends.

"Screw it!" He yelled like he was crazy to the sky. I wondered what the heck he was talking about then his lips came crashing down on mine. Well truthfully I leaned in too ,but that's besides the point. It was amazing just like how our hands fit it was perfect. Made or each other. Somehow my hands wound up in his hair while his hands looped themselves around my hip pulling me closer. For the first time in a long time my mind was completely blank and filled with only one thing. When we broke apart I was met with his eye's once again they had a curtain light in them that I was pretty sure it wasn't there before. He moved me aside quickly and opened the door for me.

"Don't you care that were ruining your car?" I said once he got in. I'm not a expert at cars ,but Thalia is obsessed with them and whenever I sat on her leather seats after swimming she practically killed me.

"Worth it." He smiled looking at me. He started up the car and turned on the windshield wipers as fast as they could go which was barley fast enough. I leaned my head down on his shoulder which was warm despite being soaked to the bone. He turned up the heat and whispered something in my ear before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Percy's car driving over gravel. I was still leaning on his shoulder and I really didn't feel like getting up. Every now and then he would glance down at me and smile which made me giggle like a teenage girl inside..which I was. He stopped the car and I could see the doors of the house. I saw him glance over at me one more time expecting him to wake me up ,but he simply got out of the car and wrapped his arm's around me carrying into to the door bridal style which was quite comfortable. I heard Thalia open the door and laugh.

"Well someone was sleepy.." She said I guess Percy made a funny comment back ,but I couldn't hear because I was falling asleep. Again. I felt him walking up the stairs which I scared of for a second ,but then I realized that Percy must be a really really strong person. When he got to my room he mumbled something about how what I was wearing wasn't for sleeping ,but he just laid me down in my bed and pulled the covers up. I thought about what he said before. I was glad we weren't 'just friends' too.

* * *

**I was going to end it here ,but I then I decided to give a glance into Thalia's life. But I didn't know what POV to do so it's just third person's POV **

Percy walked down the stairs running his hand through his hair thinking of what happened. He had a crazed smile stretched over his face and he found Thalia at the bottom looking up at him with a hard stare.

"You kissed her." She said flatly giving him a hard look. His first thought was 'holy shit she's a mind reader'."Let's discuss it because I know Annabeth won't unless I steal something from her."

"Okay can I make some coffee. I'm a bit tired myself you know." He smirked following her to the kitchen. "She doesn't seem like the sharing type ,but then again I didn't share every detail about myself with her."

"Jackson I know that much..like your mother?" She said glancing behind her at him sitting on the island stool. She would've guessed that Percy would be great with Annabeth and now she knew that she was right. But when she mentioned that he flinched.

"I was much more..err sharing when we were together in 9th grade." Percy said catching the mug she slid across the table. In fact even though Annabeth thought they didn't know each other they did and very well too. They in fact went to the same high school till were split up in 10th grade when Percy's family moved away. They had a past and were friends mostly because there fathers were very close in the corporate world.

"Oh I know that ,but she's going to find out and then you'll have to tell the story all over again." She said leaning onto the counter remember how Percy didn't come to school for week's when his mother walked out on his father. He was closest with his mother so it hit him harder then you could imagine. "But what happened on this date anyway's? Weren't you guy's just going to be friends.. I see that didn't work out. And why do you look like you took a swim in a pool?"

Percy blushed before he started talking, "Well we almost got kicked out of a movie theater then we hid almost kissed, then when we were walking back to the car it was pouring in town and well then we did.." He said taking a drink of the scalding hot coffee and almost choking.

"Oh I forgot to tell you it's hot... want some milk?" Thalia laughed going into the fridge and gabbing the first milk she could see.

"Thalia.. this is cream.." He laughed before opening it and pouring some into his drink. She mumbled something about being a bad cook and no caring so Percy just pressed on. "But I have to ask you one serious question." He said looking straight into her piercing blue eye's. Most people found it difficult ,but Percy was immune. "Why are you marring Luke?". Thalia froze. That was the one question she didn't want to answer.

* * *

**AN I decided that I need some motivation and whats better then cutting myself off mid-thought to end the chapter? Nothing. Anyways If you review I will give you a sneak peak into the chapter meaning the first paragraph.**

**Anna **


	5. Normal Person

**AN Sorry I feel like it took me long to update ,but it has been a whole day. Anyways Thanks to those to reviewed and to all that did with a username you got the first paragraph of the next chapter and I might do that again. Anyways I'm so close to 20 reviews plus thanks for the all favorites and the author alerts I really appreciate them. I hope my spelling/grammar is good.**

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the PJATO series. ( If I did wouldn't have to write fan fiction.) **

* * *

**Third Person POV **

Thalia froze in thought mouth half hanging open ready to say the explanation that came to her mind. She had told herself why she wanted to marry him ,but she knew that she was kidding herself with that. It just wasn't her ,but why did Percy have to ask that? "Well.. I want to settle down have kid's." She said looking at Percy to see if he believe it though it was quite obvious that he didn't she continued on anyway's." I've wanted to and Luke makes me feel happy. And beautiful and he always pays attention to me and what I want." She knew that everything she was saying was lies. He never paid attention to her let alone considered her idea's for one minute before brushing them off and doing what he wanted. "I just want someone normal down to earth. Someone that has a normal job and like's normal music-" She cut herself off then looking down at the island marble. She hated normal people she always had ,but Luke made her feel like everything was alright when he was around. He made everything feel like it was perfect. Then when he left she always' worried if there was ever something and if so what?

"Thalia that's bullshit." Percy growled this wasn't the person he knew. But Thalia didn't even know herself. "The closest you've wanted to come to settling down in taking a nap after a long day!' He abruptly stood up.

"You don't know m-" By this time both of them were screaming and tensions were running high.

"Listen I know you enough that you would never ever want someone 'normal' that makes you feel 'good'. You've said it all you life!" He said making air quotes while she looked at the floor this time thinking why she even liked Luke. "You want someone who has quirks and kinks because you know that you do too! And you've never wanted someone one who makes you feel good you said just a year ago you wanted someone who made you feel electric! And I know for a damn fact Luke doesn't even pay attention to you when there's some bimbo in the room! And look at you! You're wearing make up when you don't need it and not only is it there ,but you're wearing blush. Pink! You've hated pink ever since you were two!"

"Your right.." Her blue eye's were swimming with tears. Percy had always been her friend ,but not only that someone who she could trust in knowing stuff about her. Seeing through everything she put up and he wasn't afraid to get dirty on his hands to get it to get the answer. He looked at her and felt a pang of sadness ,but he knew it was the only way to get her to realize.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow I'll let my-" He started for the door ,but was stopped. He wasn't trying to be mean ,but he knew Thalia hated it when people saw her cry.

"No it's just complicated..." She said as he sat back down.

"I've got time from friends." He said giving her a hug.

"Okay well Luke used to be really sweet and he even used to get jealous whenever I talked to anyone. We went on dates and he constantly told me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. And I knew not to just go around trusting people even then because of what happened with my mom. But then we..." Her eye's looked up into Percy's begging him to not make her say it. "With LUKE!" He said loudly for a second ,but then let her continue, "Anyways after that he said all this crap about how he could never love anyone as much as me and our relationship would only get better. And it did for about 2 months till he got a job at his fathers shipping company. He became all gross and he wore suits everywhere he took me out to fancy dinners ,but I didn't like them and I told him that. He said that it was 'classy' unlike the places we used to go to which I always chose.

It seemed alright then I would just have to have a talk with him ,but about two months ago I tried to reason with him and he called me a bitch and stormed out. Then he apologized with the words 'You're lucky your rich.' I mean who apologizes like that! Now every time he see's me and I get mad he gets into an argument and then makes ME feel bad like I shouldn't get mad at him. It's just weird.." She said they heard a creek and there heads snapped to the stairs were they had heard it from.

"Luke's an ass though an ass that you're engaged to which bring me to my next subject. Nico." As soon as the word formed on his lips Thalia blushed and blinked a couple of times making her color go back to normal."I know he likes you and I also know he said he would pay attention to you if that was your engagement party WHICH you smiled to!" He smirked staring at Thalia waiting for an answer.

"I have no idea what your talking about Percy Jackson." She said putting her hand up to his mouth quieting him. "But on it's late and you must be getting home.." She smiled dragging him to the door.

"But I never even got to ask a question!" He whined as she pushed him out into the walkway.

"Oh poor little Perce, though not my problemo" She swung the door closed were he had to quickly jump back to avoid getting hit in the face. She laughed to herself ,but then stopped when she saw Annabeth's door just closing. No she couldn't of heard us.. she was asleep right? Thalia though to her while she walked to the kitchen to remove any evidence of Percy so Annabeth wouldn't know of her secret foot hole into her friend's love life.

While she rinsed Annabeth still had no idea about Percy telling anything to her ,but she sat in her bed wondering when had this happened between Luke and Thalia. In fact she was the creak on the stairs which was annoying because she was so close to hearing the rest of the conversation ,but those stairs just had to creek at that exact moment. What were they even talking about? She thought before she pulled the covers back up noticing she was still wearing Percy coat which despite being soaked in rain smelt like him. He was very good smelling too she thought it was old spice and sea water? Whatever the combination she loved it.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV (Back to basics ,but don't fret soon there will be a switch up in the POV's. Well it depends how I'm feeling really ,but I'll try.)**

I woke up to the sound of Thalia fist against my door and it was not a pretty one. Glancing over at the clock I realized it was 6am. What the heck is she thinking?I slid under my covers and shouted something I didn't even understand then I noticed I was wearing a coat shorts and my pirate shirt that I loved yesterday ,but today I needed new clothes and a shower. "Annabeth Chase you open this door or I will-" She was screaming till I cut her off.

"Thalia it's not even locked you dumbo." I said stalking to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard the nob turn and her throwing my door open.

"Oh.. well I'm just used to it being locked." She said looking things over till her eye's fell on the coat I was wearing which was obviously not mine because it was hanging off me and the sleeve were rolled up about 5 times just so I could hold stuff. And I might've smelt it when she was looking. "Right Percy carried you from the car last night because you were asleep." I remembered that ,but I didn't want to say no I was actually awake I just had my eye's closed so I just shrugged and continued brushing. "Is there anything you would like to tell me about this date as friends?"

She suspected something ,but I also grew red quickly and spit out my minty toothpaste. I quickly washed my mouth out before answering her. "Yea well I guess we kind of upgraded from friends.." I said shrugging hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions ,but this is Thalia were walking about so obviously she did.

"What do you mean! Give me details woman!" She demanded pointing at me. I sighed fine before I started to talk. "Well we might've kissed in the pouring rain then I feel asleep on his shoulder in the car and he didn't care.." She smiled at me quickly before dragging me down stairs with her even though I said about 50 times I seriously needed a shower.

"You need breakfast and you do know you clocks wrong right? I messed it up when I was trying to set your alarm because it's actually 1pm.." She said biting into a pancake that was too perfect to be Thalia made.

"So why are we having breakfast and not lunch?" I asked biting into one immediately recognizing it from a small restaurant that she dragged me to before. "Annabeth" She drew out my name for a bit before she started speaking, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you need your calcium girl!" She did some weird arm swing at the end sounding western.

"Then why exactly are you eating it?" I said as she stuffed bacon into her mouth like it was her lifetime to earth. But I already knew the answer to that because Thalia loved breakfast food and would have any time of the day. Brinner and Brunch one was supposed to be before in between the two ,but she took it upon herself to have breakfast for lunch every day that she possibly could.

"Oh and BTW here's your phone." She said snatching up the rest of the bacon and taking a walk outside to spend some quality time with it. I took my phone to see if I had any text messages from Percy which I did ,but I saw they were already opened. Damn that's how she knew.. I looked at the first one and quickly typed back. Walking up the stairs to take a shower even though he was a guy he texted fast,

So sleeping beauty finally awakened's.. =D

* * *

Its surprising really how fast time goes when you've got a boyfriend well mostly because you just spend about 3 days sitting on a couch watching whatever you wanted to until he steals the remote in a twisted way that involves tickling. But even so the day's went much slower at night when he left and Thalia was always right there to ask me what happened through the day. But i wasn't surprised about that though I did notice one thing Luke barley came to the house anymore and if he did it was to pick her up to go to some stupid date. They've had 3 in the last 5 days which is very unlike Thalia. She liked spending time alone listening to her depressing music and trying to look for old classic cars that she could 'refurbish' and 'make new'. It was her hobby ,but after the first date of the three days when she came home crying she didn't even open the newspaper. but on that day she walked straight up to her room and slammed the door loud enough to make me flinch on the other side of the house.

_Ding Dong_

I heard from the front door which I knew was Percy coming to the house again. He says it's because he likes seeing me where he can't get thrown out of ,but Thalia claims she would with a smirk every time she says it. I raced to the door to open it to find it standing there leaning against it. He stole a kiss quickly and gave me a hug while Thalia said from behind "How cute the happy couple." She said like something was annoying her though, like she wasn't part of one.

"How's Luke, Thalia?" Percy said giving her a hard look which caused me to look between then and see them like they were communicating with their eyes. I brushed it off though because not only did they not know each other Percy was friends with Luke. But then again... Oh well.

We walked over to the living room where we sat down again my head resting on his shoulder and occasionally when I felt like it I would put it on his chest.

"Were going out to dinner tonight.." He said looking at me knowing I'd refuse so he held up his hand while he continued ,"It's okay I wouldn't either ,but I promise it'll be fun and not what you expect hack wear PJ pants for all I care! But I want to because I've only taken you out once and that was as 'friends' remember?" He smiled before wrapping his arm's around me.

"As I recall that wasn't all that bad ,plus I guess it'll be fun ,but gods knows Thalia would kill me before letting me walk out of this house in PJ pants." I smiled and laughed laying my head down on his chest. "Besides maybe I'll want to dress up." I said innocently looking up at him.

"By all means-" He stopped and leaned towards me ear, "I'm sure I wouldn't mind. Now we watch ESPN!" He said leaning up and seizing the remote from me. I laughed and watched football with him ,but I truthfully had no idea what was going on because I only watched it when absolutely necessary like the Super Bowl or something. When 4 O'clock rolled around Thalia forced him to go home because apparently we needed to get me ready . I was kind of scared what that meant at first ,but then I decided that maybe Thalia choosing my outfit would help both of us while saving me time to play around with this new architecture software on my computer.

Call me a dork I really don't care it's so fun. You can like test what you built out on different contents with different weathers and I just couldn't get enough of it. I went to my room where as I opened the door things were flying out of my closet as if they gained invisible wings and wanted to land all over the floor. I groaned knowing the possibility of that which only meant one thing. Thalia was spying on us to see what happened.

I'm not a big personal sharer ,but I was going to tell her I needed her help to get ready. I would just give it some time though. Obviously I didn't need the 4 hour's Thalia though I needed. Apparently she didn't feel the same way and she was intent on changing my mind about it too.

By the time she found something and stopped throwing everything to a random spot throughout my room half my closet was on the floor. Though there was one dress in front of her hanging on it's own. It was something I prayed she'd never find because my Step-mom bought it for me and to be frank my Step-mom's a slut. It was short about to mid thigh with silver sparkles around the scoop neckline and the bottom. The two places it hugged and the rest just flowed down freely. I would've liked it if it was maybe 5 inches longer at least and if the neckline didn't feel like it was so plunging.

She took it out and shoved it towards me, "When did you get this? Its cute in a 'you' way." She said leaning down looking at my shoes and soon the air was thick of them flying every which way just like my clothing.

"I got it from Alexx and how is this cute in a 'me' way?" I asked holding it out looking at it. I couldn't even picture myself in it!

"Well it's sparkly so you won't need jewelry getting the job done for you and not to mention the color would go great with your eyes. I would wear it myself if it wasn't so powder." She said glancing back every now and then looking at it quickly before looking back at my shoes. I knew exactly what she meant by powder too. She meant it was girly ,but not girly enough to make her want to puke. In fact the fact she didn't call it daisy was surprising given the color ,but who knows or cares? She grabbed some shoes and handed them to me.

"No." I said strongly looking at them checking to see if they were even mine.

"Yes! They go fine with your dress!" She said throwing her hands up being a drama queen she always was.

"No way in hell." I said sliding them back to my closet. She stopped them with her foot and kick/slid them back and gave me a hard look. "Fine," I grumbled picking them up getting ready to walk to the bathroom to change.

"Whoa whoa whoa you're not changing yet I need to do your hair." She stopped me setting my clothing down.

"Is this seriously necessary ?" I complained as I was forced down into a chair.

"Yes it is beside's do you even know were he's taking you? You need to look special!" She said turning on a curler which didn't make sense to me seeing as how my hair is curly.

"And you do?" I said looking at her and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

**AN Okay so I decided that I will do the thing were if you review you will get a sneak peak of the next chapter before I post it. Anyways I hope you liked it and review! I'm so close to 20 and you'll get a sneak peak. Hope to update soon!**

**~Anna**


	6. Those Darn Lovebirds

**AN Okay so thanks to everyone who reviewed and I really appreciate it more then you could imagine. I have 30 reviews! Which makes me really happy and also if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter you better review! Anyways I hope you like the chapter and I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was all ready to ,but then I just never got around to it. So I'll make sure to update again quickly after this. **

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJATO series!**

* * *

Annabeth was being led down a pathway or she thought it was one. She was blind folded because Percy insisted and she gave in saying that if she saw one person staring at her funny when she took it off she would kill him. In the end of the day with Thalia she finally got into the dress realizing that it really wasn't as short as she originally thought it was. But every now and then she would wobble a bit on the heels as if they were threatening her to fall over. She asked Percy more times then she could count were the heck they were going. He responded with a little smile playing on his lips and saying " Its a surprise.."

Finally we came to a stop to what felt like the edge of something. I could feel a cool breeze and shivered wondering where we were that would have cool breezes going around. I could feel his hands trying to untie the knot he had previously made with him tie. "Percy where are we?" I asked wondering if he even knew.

"Well.. that depends what do you mean?" He said I could hear the smirk ,but decided to ignore it. He was still fooling with the knot and just got frustrated. He pulled it down do it wasn't covering my eyes. As my eye's got used to the darkness and the light's in front of me I felt him hug me and lean his head on mine. "Surprise.." He whispered.

"It's beautiful.." Annabeth gasped. It wasn't really the right word I guess. Not only was it a sailboat yacht sitting right near the end of the dock ,but it was fully lined in lights. There was other surface lights lighting it up giving it a glowing look. There was other lights and near the bow of the boat was a small table which clearly held all the necessities that any old diner would have. It might sound weird ,but it was breath taking.

"Lets get aboard then," He smiled holding my hands and walking down to the edge of the dock. There was a small boat sitting there waiting to be taken. He held my hand as I stepped in and sat down. In a matter of seconds we were on the boat. It was beautiful ,but I have to say I was a bit scared because its the ocean. What if he was steering? What if he crashes?

"How on earth did you think of this?" I smiled looking at the sky then looking down at him. He was already behind the wheel turning it expertly smiling like a crazy person hopped up on something.

"Well you might know this ,but my dad Poseidon is a relator from beach side cabins to small Islands off the coast's of Greece ,but my favorite is the boats." He smiled looking at the sails as if they were hi long lost relative.

"And you do know how to drive this thing right? Like we won't crash into something and die?" I said flinching a bit as I spoke. He laughed like it was the worlds funniest joke and walked over like is was totally normal to leave a boat steer it's self wrapping his arms around me stopping me from sprinting to the side and hanging on for dear life.

"Why are you so nervous?' He chuckled looking into my eyes.

"Th-the wheel is over there!" I screamed pointing my eyes going wide looking at something to grab.

"Annabeth..you do know that as long as were cruising with the wind and the motor is directed in the right place we don't need to change it until we stop. Right?" He asked looking at me leading me to the table. I mumbled something incoherent and smiled.

"So what's for dinner anyway's?" I said looking at the little table.

**

* * *

**

"So how did you not noticed you were walking on an old wooden dock when I was leading you in?" Percy laughed smiling at me pulling me closer as we walked back to the car.

"Well I had other things on my mind then what I was walking on ," I laughed along with him to the car ," Also I think you owe me a trip to the beach." He looked at me questioningly ,but just as he started talking I interrupted him. " Well you said that would be a normal dinner. And it was anything but." I laughed looking back at the boat anchored out with all it's lights finally turned off.

"Well I guess we will just have to settle that then ,but Nico's coming too." He sang the last part and winced remembering the time when Nico tackled him not to long ago. "Then Thalia will come because she's been begging me to go with her again ,but I always tell her I don't like it."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together in deep though which admittedly looked very funny causing me to burst out laughing. "Then why on earth would you want to go with me if you don't like going in the first place?"

I almost laughed at his question ,but I decided to answer it instead. "Because with you I'm doubting it would be as horrendous as usual. Plus I usually don't like it because Luke always comes." Luke better not come this time or I swear to god I'll kill Thalia for inviting him. Which reminds me i have to ask Thalia when she wanted to have Luke over for dinner because they were discussing it over the phone and she told me because ,well she can't cook to save her life. Also I think she gave Luke a set of the houses keys...

"Yea he won't be coming this time," Percy said pulling me out of deep thought, sounding oddly happy and giving a weird chuckle at the end. He had a glint in his eye again the same one I saw when he was planning something. But then I remembered he was Lukes friend in the first place so why would he be happy about him not coming? Oh well people always tell me I over analyze situations which I always deny .

BY the time we got back to the house it was late and I was surprised to find Thalia up. Her hair was messed up and she clutching a coffee cup for dear life and she was just frozen. Percy followed me into the kitchen finding her. Her eye's were slightly red and she was just looking down. There was a smashed coffee cup and its contents all over the floor. "Annabeth go to bed you look tired." Thalia from a weak voice that was unlike her's in so many ways. She still looked at the floor on the verge of tears and regret filling her eyes. I knew that if I didn't leave she might get mad ,but I stayed till Percy nudged me and walked me to the stairs out of slight of the kitchen.

We talked quietly for a second before he got a far away look in his eyes and snapped back quickly giving me a smile. "Whatever you say ,but remember no more death traps for you." He said causing me t softly laugh which made me feel guilty. During our date Percy had convinced me to take off my shoes. Whenever I tried to walk I would almost fall and I claimed it wasn't my fault is was the death trap shoes I was wearing. "Oh shut up I know for a fact you liked catching me."

He turned a slight shade of pink, "Yea well I liked being a good 5 inches taller then you too." Laughing at the end staring down making it more apparent how much taller he was then me.

"Yea whatever I'm going to bed.." I said turning to walk up the stairs. But just as a got to the first step he spun me around and kissed me lightly and somehow like always my hands ended up in his hair which confused me how they got there and his hands on my hips tugging me closer. I gave him a small hug and whispered, "Sunday and drag pale boy out too."

Walking up stairs feeling very incentive to Thalia ,but it wasn't my fault. Thalia is my best friend ,but our emotions well they don't mix. I like logic to explain why I feel some why about something. Thalia can't explain anything she could kill someone and be depressed about their cat that won't have an owner anymore. (Not that she's killed anyone before thought) We related on other things and poked fun at each other and every now and then tried to talk about emotions ,but difference got the best of them most of the time and left it how it was before. Unchanged and untampered with.

* * *

**(Another deep Percy talking to Thalia!) We need to find out what happened with Luke my readers!**

**SO Third Person POV**

Percy walked to the door and heard light footsteps behind him. The moment his feet touched the gravel of the long driveway he turned around fast enough to give any normal person whiplash. "What the hell happened Thalia?" He growled knowing the reason for her disheveled appearance and the broken coffee mug (Luke was always dramatic and he broke things frequently to get a point across).

"It was nothing he came over to tell me what day we should have the wedding." She mumbled barley loud enough for him to hear. "Even though were supposed to choose that together which I pointed out to him." She grumbled the last part obviously annoyed about what had previously happened .

" And obviously something happened and someone got mad?" Percy said trying to reason how something like a simple argument could escalate to Thalia frozen looking at a broken coffee mug.

"I asked him to postpone the wedding. One summer Percy! That's how much time I had left!," She laughed cruelly for a second before continuing. "He wanted to get married on the last day of summer break. You know starting the year fresh and 'free' as he called it. But I've never felt more freaking tied down and threatened in my entire life!"

"What are you talking about?" She was not one to deal with being 'tied down and threatened' and whoever did that usually got a hard punch in the nose. And lets just say Percy knew from more then one experience.

"Well he said that if we didn't get married soon, after I asked him if we would wait a bit, his fathers company might start going down. Like our marriage is some business deal that is controlled by some higher force.

When it's not. It's supposed to be me and him yet it seems like it's about everyone else. Like the guests or his mother. His crazy wacko mother wants me to wear a green wedding dress. Not just green like some highlighter color that should not be allowed on anything!" Percy laughed quickly before noticing Thalia was giving him the most terrifying stare he had ever gotten in his entire lifetime. "It just shouldn't be aloud anyway's. Go home I have some coffee to clean off of my floor."

By the time Percy was out of the driveway Thalia was gazing at the broken mug regretting giving Luke a set of keys to the house. She invited him to go sailing with her on Sunday ,but apparently he had business on a Sunday. Who had business on a Sunday like ever? He barley had work on weekdays let alone weekends. But apparently it was very important so she didn't care enough to really question him on the whole stupid ordeal.

She just hoped that they wouldn't fight like that again. No matter how much she loved him or what he used to be she literally had to bite her tongue to not say 'it's over'. But she also knew that if they did she wouldn't be able to. Sure Luke could change he has a particularly nasty side when it comes to getting into fights ,but as long as we don't fight it'll be fine.

* * *

**(Quick prequel or whatever you call it before Sunday! The biggie the turning point of a smaller plot in my story!)**

To say Saturday was uneventful you would be making an over statement. Nothing happened and even on the nightly new's it was talking about some idiot who walked into a fountain at the mall while texting. Annabeth was sure that over half of Hamptons was sitting on there couches or playing tennis on some court ( They seemed to like that and golf a lot here).

But when Sunday rolled around it was anything but. In fact when it was over it could have been named the day were everything happened. Tensions were relived and people who were seemingly perfect got into an ugly fight. Not Annabeth not Percy ,but the second most terrible couple that world that no one liked.

* * *

**Annabeth POV (Who else?)**

I didn't feel like getting up at all. Thalia on the other hand needed something to put her back to sleep for the rest of entirety. Not only did she pull my covers off and drag me to the bath room and turn the shower on, but she also stole my ear plugs that I use on days where I know I won't want to hear my morning alarm. Or her screaming. It was surprising really the cunning she used to get me into the shower and it must not have been simple either.

See when I woke up I was fully wrapped in my covers blankets and pillow under my head just soaking wet with water from the shower pouring down on me. Sure I'm not a light sleeper ,but she couldn't have just picked me up and tossed me in. She had to do it the Thalia way the one way that would make me even more angry about what she did. And to say I was angry well that would;d be an under statement. I was fully pissed and ready to jump out and kill her. But instead like the level headed person I am (Or try to be.). So I dragged all my blankets and comforters out of the bathroom into Thalias bedrooms soaking the floor and everything around it before walking back to mine and taking a quick shower.

"So Annabeth I see how it is. You willingly go to the beach with your new super cool boyfriend ,but whenever I want to go it's all screw the beach I hate that place." Thalia said as I walked down stairs with everything I would need. Hat, cover up halter dress and my bathing suit under it. I could tell she said it more mockingly then anything ,but i still gave her a hard look with my eyes.

"Well I'm pretty sure he won't invite his boyfriend and make out with him in the sand while I sit around looking like an idiot." I rolled my eyes noticed what she was eating and tried to grab a piece of that amazing beef jerky.

She took a big bite before pointing it at me and waving it in the air. "Lets hope not for your sake. Or you'd be dating a gay guy who cheats on you blatantly and I would never ever let you live it down. " She laughed and took another bite. "Shoot we have to go and I CALL DRIVING!" She shouted as we raced for the door. "Dammit," I grumbled praying to the gods that I wouldn't have a near death experience yet again ( We had to go get some milk yesterday.).

"I don't know why you ever got your licenses or how you still have it." I said getting into her car and turning on the radio searching for a song that I would actually like. The drive was uneventful as driving goes almost hitting people multiple time could be and by the time we got to the beach I saw Nico and Percy leaning against Percy's car.

"What is Nico doing here? W-why didn't you tell me he was going to be coming?" She said nervously tugging at her outfit to see if it looked good. Before I could be more confused about what just happened Percy and Nico were near us the moment they spotted us.

"Perfect day for the beach." Nico said looking up to the sun and down at the water then to Thalia who blushed and turned away. Percy nudged him and whispered something that even dogs probably couldn't hear ,but Nico nodded along anyway's.

When we got to the spot we wanted Percy and I took to setting up everything because Thalia felt like eating food and Nico just didn't want to do anything related to work.

"You people - are so - lazy." I huffed out screwing the umbrella into the sand. Once I was finally done I sat on a chair admiring my work. "To the water my lady?" Percy said holding out his hand after taking off his shirt to reveal his toned muscles and sculpted abs which you could stare at for days. I pulled my cover up off and took his hand intertwining our fingers.

"Won't it be cold. It is water.." I said when he reached the shoreline. Percy first stepped in it as a wave washed over the sand. "Not at all besides you have me." He winked and continued walking tugging me along with him. "You have the biggest ego in the entire -HOLY CRAP THATS FREEZING!" I screamed attempting to race back to shore when I felt the water at my knees. My fleeing was short lived because Percy grabbed my waist and picked me up without a problem. He walked out to were people were and it was at his waist meaning me mid stomach.

"You know what the best cure for cold water is?" He said before laughing.

"What getting out?"

"Nope SHOCK!" He suddenly dropped me in the water with a splash and pain from the cold shot through me ,but was gone by the time I surfaced sputtering.

"I could have died!" I said throwing my hands into the air and glancing at him before splashing him with water. When he cleared his eyes and got it all out of his mouth he looked at my with the same look he gave me at the movie theater, but this time it was different. This time he was in partly deep thought which I found very very amusing.

"You look cute when you do that." I laughed as he recovered from the deep thought.

"Oh really well you just look cute all the time." He said before pulling me into a deep kiss . If this happened at the beach all the time let's just say I wouldn't mind coming here every day.

* * *

**(Quick AN Okay so I was going to do Thalias POV ,but then I hated it so it's Third Person POV because it's much better and easier to write with)**

"Look at that happy couple.." Nico said looking out in the ocean when Percy threw Annabeth in then looked back at Thalia who was sipping a coke shielding the sun her her eyes.

"Yea real love birds," Thalia laughed looking at Nico who was already just in his trunks because the kid was as pale as snow. "Did Percy tell you how they met?"

"Well you see," Nico started with a nervous laugh, " I was kind of there. And we and some other guys we know from the country club (Everyone who was anyone belonged to the same one) were playing football. They first time he saw her he totally froze which you can't blame him she's gorgeous . But anyway's he caught the ball and then turned and they just looked at each other. Then I 'Nico'd' the moment by tackling him. Or well that's what he says."

"So you think Annabeth is pretty," Thalia said with a hint on jealousy in her voice. "Everyone does."

"Well yes ,but I don't like blondes. Brunettes are more my speed." He drew out the last word for a bit causing Thalia to laugh looking over at him as he did some strange hand movement.

"You Nico are one cool cat." She chuckled. "But yea Annabeth is really smart, but she did a terrible job setting up this umbrella," Thalia laughed going to try to change the angle.

"Here let me help-"

"No I've got-"

"Seriously its" The interrupting fest ended with Thalia tripping over a chair cause Nico to fall and Thalia to land right on top of him. Looking into those piercing blue eye's for a second his memory glazed over. Thalia was surprised and that kind of numbed her sense for a bit before she noticed what was happening. Nico's kisses where so soft and sweet unlike Lukes demanding and hungry one's that she felt like devoured her. But Nico's was simple like ,like who knows! Who cares! Thalia thought for a second kissing back before she realized jumping up with wide eyes.

"Shit.." Thalia said looking at Nico who was already standing up next to her realizing what he had done.

"I'm so sorry.. you and Luke.." He said rubbing the back of his neck looking as Thalia who was lost in thought. She kissed back! He thought She must like me enough then.

"No Nico it's okay listen I just have to.. go." Thalia said grabbing her car keys and flip flops racing off to her car and almost bursting out in tears on the way there. This was the only moment she doubted her even liking let alone loving Luke. She didn't know how Nico could change her like this and that worried her more then you could imagine.

* * *

**AN Okay long chapter (I think?), but I still didn't get out everything on my mind so if you want to get a sneak peak of whats coming next review! I promise to update soon and also thanks to all of those people who either put my story on the story alert , favorite story, or even author alert. **

**~Anna**


	7. MrD's Place

**AN Okay so to those who actually read the authors notes Thank You! Also to those who reviewed Thanks because I need motovation people. After this post I won't be updating till Thursday because I have essays and projects due this WHOLE week. Also please please read the authors note at the bottom it's more important then this one. I just wanted to thank the reviewers, favoriters and alerters because you guys are awesome anyways I hope you like the Chapter. **

**~Anna**

**(P.S. This one is more building to the Thalico because a bit of there story needs to be told.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the PJATO series. **

* * *

**Thalia POV**

This, this couldn't happen I thought speeding home ready to tell him. Nico was so sweet and I guess he didn't mean for that to happen ,but still! I needed to tell Luke because I liked honesty and I wanted it even if it meant Luke would be mad. He had to know this for the same reason I wanted to tell him it was just right. The whole way home I was torn because not only did I want to tell him I also wanted to leave him. But knowing Luke at the mere words he would freak out and start screaming like a 5 year-old child. When I got home though I was even more confused.

Wait? Weren't the lights off when I left I could have sworn they were? I pulled over quickly and jumped out of the car and to the front door seeing two distinct shadows in the house. Were there burglars'? No obviously not the door was open and the only other person to have key's was...Luke. But why on earth would he be here? And who the hell was he with?

I walked in and was met with giggling and a hearty laugh that I knew all to well. I could tell it was coming from the kitchen which I walked to after silently closing the door because if Luke was in here I didn't want him to run away. I slipped out of my flip flops and placed my bag carefully on the floor. I snuck over and glanced around the corner where I saw a girl defiantly, she was tall and looked fairly small and had a mass of fiery red curly hair. She was standing way to close to a person I recognized well. I planned to walk out and slap Luke across the face who was she? Why the hell did he not tell me he was bringing a friend to the house? I thought bitterly Leaning against the wall.

I planned to do this ,but then with one twitch I lost my balance and fell with my limbs flailing out to grab something to catch me...there was nothing. The two snapped apart and looked at the thing (or person) who caused such a disruption. I brushed herself off and looked at the two and zeroed in on Luke glaring. If looks could kill Luke would have died then come back to life just to be killed again. The redhead looked up and smiled at me which she was very confused of.

She walked over happily with a weird jump in her step which weirded me out and also made me hate her immediately. But then I recognized her she as Rachel Dare billionaires daughter, beautiful ,young and apparently very very stupid. "Your Thalia right?" She said holding out her hand as I was just about to speak she looked back at Luke as if she remembered something. She smiled widely, " I'm Luke girlfriend and your his maid. I guess you don't know what I'm say because Luke told me your sob story of how you never even finished kindergarden. It's like so sad it could be a soap opera. I would def watch it!" She said while I just looked at Luke with what I'm guessing disgust in my eyes. Maybe it was something worse ,but I didn't care.

"Darling she is frightfully scared of new people being in the house why don't you go.." Luke said motioning to the back door where I guess she must've got here from. I guess he knew that in two seconds I was ready to kill and and I just might. Rachel looked at him weirdly shrugged and walked out of the door tripping over the metal part falling as Luke slammed it shut.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD BUSINESSES!" I screamed loud enough to make your eardrums hurt. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BUSINESS IS THAT!" Luke cringed and looked up. He was looking at me in fear (That needs no explanation because I'm pretty sure I looked damn scary), regret, and third of all disappointment. He wasn't disappointed in me or at least he better not have been.

"Well Thalia dear,-" He started to speak ,but was cut off by my palm hitting his face a very fast speed and strength behind it. "Don't you dear me Luke how could you! After begging me to get engaged, which is not happening now, you have a girlfriend on the side! What the fu-" The bastard cut me off speaking in a controlled tone that had a very prominent edge of fear.

"Okay Thalia my father's assistant told me I had to because-" I cut him off again grabbing his keys off the counter and throwing them at him. "Leave! GO! It's OVER!" I screamed throwing my arm behind me in the general direction of the door. I couldn't believe he would do this! Here I am I was intent of apologizing for a little slip up and he had a freaking girlfriend ALONG with his fiancée . THEN he blames it on his dads freaking assistant! I always thought he was a good guy, nice and normal. But now I literally wish I never wasted my time with him. I heard a car speeding out of the driveway and knew he was trying to get out of here as quickly as possible with his car. Mostly because he knew I could screw with his car so badly he would never be able to drive it again.

I ran to my bedroom where I had something stashed. I promised myself I would never ever use it again,but right now I just needed some. I grabbed the little card looking at the old picture from two years ago. Even then I looked 21 so it would be no problem getting in. I look my purse and made sure I had some cash because my credit card said I was only 18. Walking out to my car I knew I would regret this tomorrow ,but alcohol was what I used to run away from my problems in 9th grade and 10th. Everyone staid I was stupid and it was a depressant.

But did I care? No, my father always drank and everyone also said Like father like daughter. Guess I'm living up to his freaking name.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I looked over at Percy as we walked into his house. Nico was staying over because Percy was worried that he would drink again and he hated it when Nico was drunk. I wondered where Thalia was and I heard Percy and Nico talk about it in whispers after she left. I was about to run after her ,but Percy told me she was too fast and that we could to track her down when she is in one place and staying there. I just hope she didn't get hurt because I never saw what happened. I asked Nico ,but he said he couldn't tell me.

Anyways back at Percy's house as soon as we walk in I smell something baking. "Leana?" He called in the way I guess was the kitchen ,but I've never been here before so how would I know? "Yes, ?" An older lady came out and looked at me then to him. "And this must be the beautiful Annabeth Percy has told me so much about you!" She hugged me walking back down a long hallway and taking a right. "Is that your mother?" I asked peering into the hallway looking at all the strange shell's and what-not. Though I did notice Percy wince as if that was a sore subject. He walked down the hall ,but took a left into a living room that had clothing everywhere. Nico followed me, ran and jumped over the back of the couch landing on the cushions grabbing what I thought to be was a book. Though it turns out it was a remote holder. What was I expecting anyway's?

"Well she's like a mom to him.." Nico said ,but then stopped as Percy shoved him of the couch and made room for me to sit down. "She's the maid though she lives, cleans, and cooks here even when were not here.

But I've lived here for the last 3 years and I've known her since I was 8 years-old. " He said looking into the kitchen hearing the oven ding. Leana reached in and grabbed something that looked like rocks of blue.

"Blue cookies!" She shouted into the living room shaking her head. "You clean this up soon." I thought she was pointing at Percy ,but it turned out to be Nico.

"And Nico since he was 10. Where like adopted Nieces sometimes nice sometimes..not so nice." Percy said laughing as Nico picked up a shirt and whipped it across the room to a pile of clothing. I gave him a weird look weren't maids supposed to clean? "She only cleans formal rooms ,but she keeps us out of trouble too."

I got up and went to the kitchen to see what the heck were the blue masses as Percy made fun of Nico for being so 'disorganized'. I looked at the tray and they looked like normal chocolate chip cookies except..they were blue? What's with the blue food anyway's? Are they like gluten free or well something free that has made them blue? I picked one up and suspiciously took a small bite of it. It wasn't just good it was like other worldly good! I took another bite slowly and cherished the taste closing my eyes.

"Good right?" A voice that I was unaware of from behind me spoke suddenly. My eye's snapped open and my hand flew out to hit whatever was behind me while turning around. " It's my mom's old recipe." Percy chuckled grabbing one and biting it. He held it with his teeth as he grabbed a spatula and a plate to place the rest on. There was at least 3 dozen and personally I wouldn't be surprised if we ate them all.

"Have you been able to reach Thalia?" I asked biting into another one and moaning a bit. Imagine your favorite food in the world then multiply the good taste of that by like 1 million then you have what I tasted. Pure unadulterated tastiness.

"Well she sent your phone a text message that said Going out see you at home later. And I tried to send one back ,but she didn't answer." Nico said suddenly next to us like he melted out of the shadows. He gave a small glance to Percy who shrugged and mouthed something back. I couldn't read lips so obviously I had no idea what the heck they were saying.

"What happened between you two?' I said looking at Nico expectantly. Percy gave a little nod before Nico started actually talking.

"Well we might've...kissed." He said looking at the floor obviously not regretting it ,but a bit ashamed. I almost dropped my cookie I was so surprised. ( If you just knew how good they were!)

"You what!" I almost screamed remembering though that there was someone other then us in the house I managed to control my voice level. Nico looked up daring me to make him say it again ,but I just kept on stairing and I would until I got another answer.

"We were trying to fix the umbrella that you had put up and we slipped and one thing lead to another and we kissed..." He said looking at me with fear that I might attack him. Sure I was mad ,but I was also secretly happy because maybe just maybe Luke and her would break up. Not only did I not like him ,but I could tell recently he was being more rude/disgusting to her then before.

"Okay well why don't I just say here till we know she's back because that house really creeps me out a night." I said looking at the plate of uneaten cookies. Damn I hope Thalia's alright ,but she should be fine because she is a black belt ,but if I'd known that happened I would've ran after her faster.

"Well then lets take theses back to the living room." Percy said lightly grabbing my hands and trailing me back to the living room. I put the cookies on the coffee table and sat down next to him snuggling up close putting my chin on his shoulder looking up into those eyes. He kissed my forehead and I rested against him. Damn I hope Thalia will be okay.

* * *

**Thalia's POV (Yup back to it.)**

To say I was drunk was like saying I was human. Because I was very very human just like I was very very drunk. Countless guys tried to sit next to me ,but as usual I didn't let anyone. I was a grumpy and emotional drunk or so I've been told. It wasn't my fault it was damn Luke's fault! I was sober for a year and now look at me! Sitting on a bar stool knowing not to ask for another or else the bartender just might kick me out. But we can't have that now can we?

Then again if I was were would I go? Home obviously ,but how in the name of hell would I get there? I looked at the clock and my suspicions were correct it was the ideal time to try and start finding my phone. I knew it was in my purse ,but my hands were shaking and my brain was telling me to jump up and run which I didn't understand. One side was telling me there's no hope my life is ruined the other was saying it's better then ever.

"Chan Iz ahve my phoney backk?" I slurred out to the bartender who I gave my purse to make sure I wouldn't lose it in this pathetic drunken state. He handed me my phone, "Call a cab or a friend ,but you are not driving whatever you do." He said looking at me. Nico guy he was ,not shady like the other bartenders I've met and certainly not mean at all. He looked old and wise from what I could tell though all night he was calling me Tally or Trebec and I had to keep on correcting him. He eye's were blood shot. He wore some strange shirt that just looked like line to me because my vision was so blurred.

I opened it up and scrolled down the list on names and click the first one I saw. I got up and walked towards the oddly clean bathrooms were I could try and talk better.

"Thalia?" A voice said across the line. Shit I had called the one person I was drunkenly trying to avoid.

"Nico.. can you pick me up?" I said in a weak voice before bursting out in tears. This day was just to much. I wanted to go home and close the blinds take the coffee maker to my room along with an ice pack to stop the pounding in my head.

"Thalia are you okay? Where the hell are you?" He said in what I can even hear as worried. I wiped my tears of my eyes which seemed to shock a bit of sense into me,

"I'm well, I'm in Mr.D's I know I'm not 21 ,but I got around that little part." I said tears streaming down my face. I hated being drunk because I was so emotional ,but could you really blame me? First I realize I liked and possibly loved someone other then my future husband-to-be. I kiss him then run home realize my fiancée has been cheating on me ,then I go to a bar get drunk. Realize I need a ride home and call the one person who I wanted to avoid until I died. Now I felt guilty because he was so willing to just run over and pick me up. Something Luke would never do because literally one time he said walk home.

"Oh- Well okay just be outside in 20 minutes and don't accept any rides from anyone I'll be right there okay?" Nico said softer into the phone. I couldn't believe he was coming to get me after I took off from today.

"Okay and about today-" I slurred part of it before he interrupted me.

"It's okay just don't do anything stupid and make sure to wait inside till you see my car instead I don't want you outside." He said right before the line went dead. I wiped the tears from my face stumbling out back to the bar tender.

"I've got a ride I just need my things when he gets here." I said looking into his bloodshot eyes. He gave a slight nod while cleaning a glass and pouring something for someone who I didn't care to look at. I just hope that this won't ever happen again any time soon.

* * *

**_AN Okay so first off thanks for reading I hope you like it and tell me if you did and you will get a sneak peak of what happens next!_**

**_But also more importantly,_**

_Today I was reading one of my favorite stories by **another epiphany** and once I got to the bottom I had made a habit of reading the authors notes, (_**I used to not ,but there pretty important) **

_Anyways I saw my username and I was like **Oh my god** she mentioned me (I always try to review) and then I noticed she said she noticed me reviewing her story and then I remember SHE REVIEWED MINE and apparently she likes it which made me freak out and jump up an down like a crazy person! I was reading hers for awhile and it was amazing. I love the stories some of my reviewers have written because even sometimes I go to there page and look and read them and review. But not only that sometimes I've read peoples stories for **awhile** and then they read mine and its just cool. So if I didn't for you can tell me like '_**Hey go to my page and check out my story I think you'll like it' **_ and most likely I will. _

**_And here are some stories I absolutly love which you guys should check out,_**

_**Triple Threats By Another Epiphany**_**(It's crazy good I love it)**

**_Pain By HunterofArtemis32 _(Its sad yet dramatic and I love drama.)**

_**Collage Drama By JordanMathias**_**(I love it and he's also a reviewer :D)**

**Anyways those are some stories I love and you should definitely check out if you like this for now! Update is going up Thursday!**

**~Anna**


	8. Silent Cooking Ninja

**AN Finally I was able to sit down and write last night for a good solid 2 hours after turning in like 3 essays. Anyways 2 more reviews and I'm at 50! So thanks for all of those who reviewed because lets face it without you I would not have those! I'm going to update next on Saturday because tomorrow I'm sleeping in my school for a fundraiser and then I've got sports stuff. So Anyways sorry because I wanted to update every other day . I hope you like the chapter and I'll update soon!**

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the PJATO series. **

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I couldn't believe he was actually coming to get me. After that whole thing which I twisted and screwed up so badly it looks like a pretzel. I don't regret it really now in fact I'm glad it happened. Why you ask? It made me go home and see what Luke has been doing for what I can only think quite some time now. I was planning on apologizing to Nico the whole time. When I saw his car and even just as I was about to walk out the door.

But when I saw him I knew I couldn't. Not yet anyway's because the way he was looking at me. It was like he was maybe disappointed in me ,but happy that I called him instead of trying to drive myself. But I could also tell he was torn.

"Thalia.." He said walking over to help steady me in my drunken state. The fact that he even cared enough to do that made me start crying all over again. I thought it was that ,but my emotions are so screwed right now it's not even funny. "Are you okay? Why'd you come here I'm sorry.."

"No it's okay it's just I left Luke." I let out a shaky breath wiping the tears away from my face. "And it wasn't you. He cheated on me with the Dare girl."

"We'll talk about this later right now we need to get you home and in a dark room so your head doesn't explode tomorrow." I laughed lightly knowing I would have the worse hangover in the world tomorrow. But I hoped I would at least remember to close the curtains again because my room faced the sun. "But Annabeth is staying over Percy's house like me do you want to..?" He glanced over looking at me while starting up the car and pulling out. I raised my eyebrows hearing about Percy and Annabeth. "Not because of that she was just worried about you and well apparently your house is scary at night?"

"She's got that right.." I mumbled remembering when I was younger and I had to say there alone for weeks at a time. I always begged my dad to let me stay with my mother ,but he always said I was better off with a maid. "Nico..." I said looking up seeing him glance at me. "How on earth can you drive me home. If I was you I would be furious not to mention depressed."

"Well I guess it's because the sound of your voice on the phone." He looked at me again nervous of what I was going to say or possibly yell ,but I was almost passing out so I think I just looked drunk and tired. "You were scared and crying. Something told me that I needed to or I would regret it. But also I kind of want to know what happened between you and Luke when you went home."

"You little gossip!" I laughed slightly making a very weird movement were I leaned over and pointed at him like my old Nun teachers used to do to me all the time when I got in trouble.

"Thalia I'm serious what happened? You're drunk and you're not even old enough to drink. I can tell that pictures old and you already told me you broke up with him. But why? You seems so happy ,you were getting engaged who just quits that?" He snapped the first part ,but slowed down as he was talking. I could feel tears welling up in my eye's as I remembered when I walked into that stupid house.

"Well..he was cheating on me with some bitch named Rachel Dare. He said I was the maid and after he tired to blame it on his work!" I said harshly and looked at the window wishing I could just forget. Obviously I wasn't drunk enough. "And well I was just mad and frustrated. I guess alcohol solves my problems in a way because even just making them go away for a bit is better then having to remember them every second of my stupid day." Damn these stupid emotions making me cry all the time like I was some fragile person. But I guess in a way I was fragile in the sense that if I'm toyed with and just break it goes over board. But who the hell knows?

"Thalia obviously it doesn't solve your problems. If it did you wouldn't be here you would be at that bar ,you would've never called me. And I would've never gotten you." Shoot this boy was deep ,well deeper then his pale pale skin made him look. "Why on earth would Luke do that though! He has the damn most beautiful girl in the world and he screws it over for some air-head?" He was practically yelling and obviously frustrated.

I could feel myself blushing as he spoke. "I'm not the most beautiful Nic-" But the stubborn man cut me off. "Yes you are! Not only that, you're not fake you don't rely on other people so much to the point were you would die! It's just not fair that a guy like him could get you! Then on top of that screw it up! It's not right Thalia it never will be." He said looking at me. I never noticed this ,but his eye's weren't that black after all like I'd thought. Now that I see them they look more like a brownie my mom used to make. Dark on the outside ,but warm and soft in the middle.

"You just say everything's not fair Nico ,but think about it the only reason I know was because I kissed you and ran away!" I could barley look up at him when I spoke.

"Yea ,but you didn't want to I'm doubting that-" That's were I cut him off. Because he was wrong I did want to I was just to scared to even admit it to myself at the time. Then about 9 hours ago I was a wife-to-be ,now I'm a very single ,very angry ex-girlfriend.

"No, Nico! It's not fair because I did want to kiss you! It's not fair because I was in love with Luke ,but I didn't care! And then I did kiss you and reality snapped back, once I got home karma did too!" Karma's a real bitch now that I think about it. And I've never believe in it! Ever!

"What?" He said in a weak voice that seemed like it could never yell. It's surprising how quickly people retreat to there own minds when they get confronted with something they didn't expect. It happens all the time and you might not even notice it. But if you listen there's a slight change in voice or maybe there pride get's the better of them and they just get mad. But it's because people on nature get into there own way. Or it's my drunk physiology talking ,but I'm pretty sure that seems right.

* * *

After arriving at Percy's place we stopped the car ,but we didn't get out or at least for a couple of minutes. We didn't do anything stupid we just simply talked quietly about what had happened at the beach and came to the conclusion that if in the future we wanted to be together then there was nothing stopping us. But right now I literally just broke up with someone I had planned to spend my life with. First I had to talk to him ,then I could think about other relationships.

"How are you so understanding?" I laughed slightly as he opened the door for me.

"I have an older sister who had more boyfriends I care to count. Her break-ups were nuclear, so I have experience about trying to calm someone down and cheer them up."He said giving me a hug which was exactly what I wanted. It was like he was a mind reader not that I'm complaining. We opened the door quietly or a quietly as someone who is still stumbling around could though we soon learned it didn't matter. Nico wanted to check out the living room were Percy and Annabeth were last. I don't say things are cute ,but they were an exception.

I guess they fell asleep watching TV on the couch because Annabeth was snuggled against Percy. She had her head on his chest and he had his hands around he waist almost protectively. There legs were tangled together and the TV was still on softly. I saw a flicker of a smile on Nico's face as he threw a blanket over them because the air conditioning was clearly on like 50 degrees.

"Their defiantly something.." I said laughing a bit as I heard Annabeth snore a little. She claimed she doesn't yet one time at a sleep over I got it on tape. She thought I faked it though and refuses to believe me even to this day.

"Oh yea now we need to get you settled. I guess you can have one of my shirts and some shorts that I haven't worn in years and they might fit." He said looking around the room. Emphasis on might though because he was a good 2 inches taller then me ,but he had way more muscle.

"Are they clean?" I wrinkled my nose because I knew for a fact the some boy's didn't have the best hygiene. (Cough cough Percy in the summer on 9th grade cough) I saw him roll his eyes before throwing me an old concert T-shirt and a pair of shorts I would obviously need to roll and tie.

"Duh I wash my clothes twice every week and I always wash those ,but never wear them." He said rolling his eye's again. I laughed to myself wow twice a week, that's better then once a month. "The bathroom is down the hall take a left then another right and it should be the third door on your left. And your sleeping in the guest room which is right in front of you once you go up the staircase."

I was just about to turn when he said something I wasn't expecting. "I'm not Percy from the summer of 9th grade you know.." He chuckled while I just turned around back to him and laughed.

"Yea ,but I'm guessing that means you know we dated and that were keeping it a secret from Annabeth?" I said trying to give him a hard look. I know I'm keeping something from a friend and yes I feel guilty about it ,but I have my own reasons.

He just simply nodded and started walking away, "Oh I know I just don't know why yet. And someday I will and Annabeth will find out too I don't know why your hiding it ,but it must be pretty important!" He said before closing a door. Yea it is pretty important I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up on a couch which didn't surprise me because the last thing I remember before falling asleep was Percy saying something I can't remember anyway's. My head was on Percy chest and I would get up and move ,but I was too tired or comfortable to even think about getting up at the moment. I looked up at him to see if he was still sleeping and he was which didn't really surprise me. Though I noticed he was muttering something.

At first I tired moving up a bit to hear what he was saying ,but the second I tried his arms wrapped around me tighter keeping me in place. I heard one long breath and a half asleep voice saying,

"Is someone trying to get away?" I closed my eye's listening to him talk debating wither or not to answer back because he might just fall back asleep.

"Now why in the world would I do that?" I said looking up again seeing him barley open one eye and look at me before closing it again and chuckling softly.

"No reason just a suspicion.." He said before taking a deep breath and immediately springing up almost knocking me to the ground.

"Wow is someone trying to get away?" i said turning the tides looking at him with his messed up clothing that he wore yesterday. (He might've forgotten to change.)

"Annabeth? Do you smell that? That's Belgium waffles! I forgot Leana only makes them when guest stay over!" He said almost jumping up and down from excitement. I got up adjusting my Pj's which consisted on flannel pants and an old running T-shirt.

"Truthfully I wasn't really focusing on that more of how I was sleeping?" I said regretting trying to find out what he was saying in the first place because I was still tired. "And not to mention we stayed up till how late last night eating food?" I pointed at the empty plate that still had a few crumbs left on it from the blue cookies.

"If I remember we didn't just eat." He winked as I punched him lightly in the arm ,but I didn't really care because we just made out before falling asleep as if we haven't done that already. He grabbed my hand leading me into the kitchen where there were four different waffles and one note that he read over. "The silent cooking ninja strikes again," He looked like a schizophrenic idiot looking around. His eye's finally landed on a white board on the wall with speaker on the side of it.

After fiddling with it for a few seconds he screamed into it,"NICO, THALIA EAT YOUR BREAKFAST OR I WILL!" and after a moment or two there was one rumpled Thalia in the kitchen and Nico walked in the back way ams must've forgotten a shirt on the way here. "Nico man I love you ,but wear a shirt there are guests here." Percy laughed taking one from the counter and throwing it at him.

"Dude my body is a temple treat it with respect." He laughed while he looked at the counter holding said waffles and smiled like a mad man.

"Dude your body is a temple of death put the damn shirt on." I laughed just before biting into the waffle that was placed into my hands. "Also I think Thalia is a wee bit hung over." Percy said glancing to the side where Thalia already had a pair on sunglasses on and some ear plugs. I didn't even notice that and I would ask Percy how he knew that she would've been hung over because you'd have to know her for a long time to know that. Oh well he could've just said it as a joke.

"Just give me that damn waffle you annoying-" Thalia said before I cut her off.

"Thalia I didn't know you stayed here last night why on earth didn't;t you tell me?" She looked up at me and even through the sun glasses I could see she was trying not to laugh.

"You were asleep. And I didn't want to wake you because you might've moved." She laughed before putting her heard back down on the table.

"What is it really a big deal that we slept together?" As soon as I had said it I noticed what I said because Thalia's eye's got wide and Nico looked at me strangely. "Not actual slept like THAT ,but like sleeping in a close proximity."

"I don't know what you mean by saying that? What ever do you think I thought?" Thalia smirked before I whipped the sunglasses off her eyes knowing she already had a really bad head ache and light makes it worse.

But sadly as soon as I got them she was able to take them back and slap them on her face again to get any real light in her eyes. "Oh and Annabeth you know that country club? Were taking tennis lessons today.." She said while slowly taking a bite of the waffle like it was going to explode or something.

"Oh cool were taking those too because Percy's father said he had to learn for some charity thing. Apparently he's terrible." Nico laughed as Percy turned red and smoothly hit his friend on the back of the head.

"Yea well I hold a record at the country club for most games lost and most ball's lost while playing a game." He smirked and used a tone of voice that only he could use to make that sound like a good thing. "I'm consistent."

"Yes well your consistency needs to get us home so we can change. And while I'm on the subject on clothing who's are you wearing exactly Thalia?" I said looking over at the to-big shorts and baggie shirt she was wearing.

"Nico's he lent them to me.." She said looking at me surprised I had on my own pajamas.

"Are they clean?" I said scrunching up my nose knowing that not all boy's wash there clothing everyday of the week.I saw Nico laugh as he tossed the keys on the counter to Percy.

"You two are so alike." I saw a flicker of a smile on Thalia's face knowing the reason for it because when you practically grow up together you share the same opinions more then once. Though I knew it was a flicker too because she's hiding something. I'm not sure what ,but she feels guilty enough not to make a witty remark. So it must be something old because those things eat at her for not telling me. Whatever it is I don't really want to know because everything is fine for now

* * *

**AN Okay so thanks for reading and possibly reviewing (I hope you do.) And if I can update sooner then Saturday I promise I will and I hope people continue to like my story and read it. Also even though this chapter is like 2976 words I feel like it is short ,but maybe thats just me. Anyway's share you're thoughts and opinions with me when you review! And I respond to every single review I get personally with all the typing involved. So I hope you review and/or alert or favorite. All of those fun things**

**Remember review and you get a sneak peak!**

**~Anna **


	9. Bittersweet

**AN Okay so I didn't get to update yesterday and I'm sorry ,but I plan to update more and I had writers block so I listened to some music and read over some reviews and then BOOM! idea's. Also while I'm talking about the reviews that my readers bless me with every time I update I must talk about HOW I"M AT _60 _ reviews PEOPLE! And I couldn't be happier and hopefully by the next time I update I will have 70? I don't know ,but I plan to update soon. But anyways wow I'm at chapter 9 thats big for me. But anyways Thanks for the reviews and like I said to some people this chapter leads up to what I call 'Multiple flash back chapters'. Anyways I hope you like it!**

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything to do with the PJATO series. **

* * *

Annabeth POV

Percy was bad at tennis was like, well you'd be telling the truth. Not only did he manage to hit himself in the head with the racket on a back swing ,but he also didn't have a good enough grip and sent it flying across the court nailing Nico in the stomach more then once. Thought after a good hour of practicing with a ball rather then just swinging the damn racket around he was able to hit it relatively good. Though through the whole entire time he was pretty much the laughing stock of the whole thing. Thalia who was amazing at tennis managed to hit in directly in the forehead. Nico wasn't too bad ,but he wasn't exactly good either. For me it was something I never really liked so it didn't matter that much anyway's.

"I hate this stupid sport.."Percy grumbled pouring water on his head instead of in his mouth like the rest of us 'normal' people. "Why on earth someone would do this for fun is beyond me!"

"Well Seaweed Brain not all of us can be good at everything you know," I laughed poking him in the chest ,"I think you're supposed to drink that water."

"Drink it really? What would be the fun of that besides you love it when I hug you!" He said the last part quickly grabbing me and wrapped around me in a bear hug that could only be given by Percy.

"You two need to stop fooling around we actually need to practice!" Thalia yelling across the court from were her and Nico were standing. Percy made a face and muttered, "Well I wish we didn't, Now do I? But as long

as we have to lets make it fun." I gave him a funny look and before I knew it he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Damn tennis.

By the time we got back to Thalia's house we were all sore and cramped. Who knew tennis took so much out of you? But Percy apparently had this brilliant idea of ' Hey let's throw Annabeth in the pool then jump in after her because it was to warm outside'. I would say I was annoyed ,but I was to busy laughing my head off when Percy surfaced in the water and did a weird swishing move.

"You are such a weirdo." I laughed dunking him again. How on earth did this boy get into collage? Let alone pass high school?

"Well lets just say I'm smarter then you think. Besides do you feel the heat now? No, you don't not after this leisurely swim." He smiled after resurfacing. "Besides I don't think you mind it that much."

I had to laugh at that because he was right on and I guess I didn't ,but I feel like is ego was bug enough so I wasn't going to say that it didn't. We pulled ourselves out of the pool, "You know you look like a mental patient with your hair like that right?" I laughed looking at him as he scowled.

"Obviously the sexiest mental patient you ever saw, right?" He laughed crossing him arms while he smirked.

"Oh definitely ,but I suggest you let me fix it before some one calls the loony bin." I said throwing a glance to Thalia who I can only guess was try to cut an apple with a butter knife. Some people just never learn do they? I walked up to him and jumped onto a chair. "And now I'm taller then you, so I can and you can't stop me." I smiled triumphantly and tried to pat down his head. He just smirked.

"Oh really I can't stop you?" He said raising his hands in defeat. "But then how come I can do this?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and spin around setting me down on the ground. I just rolled my eye's which made him smiled and laugh at my annoyance. "Oh please like you're actually annoyed." He said lifting my head up to meet his eye's instead of me looking at the ground. He softly kissed my lips and as soon as I was about to lean into it more he pulled away and started walking to the sliding door of the house.

I sighed in frustration. "Percy that's not funny!" I said running after him. "You can't just do that and then leave it's like planning to go sky diving with your friend then she chickens out at the last second..." I said having a mini flashback of Hawaii with Thalia. Stupid girl never told me she was afraid of heights when we about to dive out. But that didn't matter because I could still go with out her. And i did ,but you can't just kiss someone without the other person. Well you could ,but it's not nearly as fun.

"Well then how could I ever make up for it?" Percy smiled, god his ego is go big right now.

"Oh nothing just remember I'm going to get you back and you won't know when." I smiled revenge is bittersweet because I probably try to do the same thing with him yet get to into it. And pulling away just isn't fun all the time ,but it's called for now. "And I'm soaking wet and I hope you have a change of clothing other then that _super cool_ tennis outfit." I giggled because he looked like he was either retired or felt working as a caddy. Lets just say he didn't exactly pull off the whole white shirt, sweater vest, shorts, long white socks and shoes. And he was soaking wet which just made it look ridiculous.

"Nico chose the matching outfits.." He said looking through the glass at his differently dressed and dry friend, "But he didn't wear the matching outfit. Or well he did ,but his is black. Like always."

"Well he didn't wear the grandfather socks either. But anyway's we have to dry off and change." I started walking towards the door again and hopping inside beating him by a step. Thalia looked at me and almost burst out laughing ,but I guess my glare made her hold it in. Then her eye's landed on the mental patience looking boy behind me and I guess it was too much.

"Well Percy you give a new definition to the word 'crazy'." Nico said snickering. Percy glared at him before laughing and pointing at him, "Nico you have your shirt on backwards you idiot.." And then the rest of us laughed at him or well Thalia while me and Percy snuck into the laundry room and opened the dryer which thank god had no clothing in it. I took off my shoes and socks first and then I notice Percy and froze.

Why did this boy have that effect on me? Once again he had no shirt on which made me freeze and ogle his muscled chest, abs and , shit Annabeth snap out of it! "Percy why exactly do you have your shirt off?" I said trying to peel my eye's away from his toned chest.

"Where drying out clothes right?" He said looking at me then changing his gaze to his shirt in the dryer. God this boy was so oblivious..

"Well yes ,but I'm going to exit the room _then_ take the rest of my clothing off." I said walking out of the room knowing that if I didn't and he actually caught me staring at him again he would laugh his head off and never let go of it.

"You're no fun!" He whined sarcastically and then laughed jokingly, Thalia looked at me chuckling while shaking her head which earn an eye roll.

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day was just as funny as the beginning because of making or well 'poking' fun at people. But I learned a lot of new things about Percy from Nico. Like how he once had to go onto a plane and had a panic attack. But Percy wasn't scared of heights apparently just planes. Also Nico had a mustache in high school for two months of Junior year which apparently got shaved by Percy at a birthday party.

But right now Thalia and Nico were watching football talking again about some band that was coming to the Hamptons for some gigantic concert. I was sitting on the couch and Percy was laying down with his head in my lap watching the TV and glancing at at me. I was trying hard to focus on my book ,but getting frustrated because half of the freaking thing was in French. I took Greek instead of French for my four years of high school and now I wish I took French because this is a pretty darn good book.

"You're cute when you're frustrated." Percy smiled looking up. I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It's just this stupid book! Half the words are in French and I just don't get it." I said throwing in the book onto the floor.

"Well in my opinion book are just always stupid and that is why I don't read them." He said sitting regularly. I moved over so I was next to him more and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I liked reading ,but just not French architecture." I sighed ,but it was a course at the collage I'm going to. "I'm getting tired from trying to focus on a stupid book."

"I don't see how you could even like reading about building's, but-" He was interrupted by a ringing phone which Thalia went to the kitchen and picked up. We all looked and stayed silent trying to figure out who it was. I can't tell it Nico and Percy knew it was ,but I could. She picked it up and immediately her face darkened. I saw her eye's glaze over which meant that they were actually tearing up ,but she refused to blink hoping they would dry. I heard her lowly hiss ,"What that hell do you want?" Into the phone before she mouthed one second to us and walked outside.

We stayed silent knowing that sound passed through that glass as easily as it did air.

* * *

**Thalia POV**

I can't believe that ass had the nerve to call! Yes, maybe we need to discuss what happened ,but I'm pretty sure he called at first trying to win me back. And like hell that was going to happen,

"Luke the the hell do you want!" I shouted into the phone once I was safely outside and hopefully out of their hearing range. I heard him slowly take a shaky breath before responding,

"Thalia I called to apologize about what happened. It was just one big giant misunderstanding-" But that's were I cut that idiot off.

"No Luke there was no misunderstanding there wasn't even something to discuss! You cheated, I said it's over done and I've already took the liberty of sending letters to everyone that a wedding will no longer be happening. Nothing between you and me will be happening!" I shouted feeling the need to break something. To bad this conversation wasn't in person because Luke would be feeling a lot of pain right now.

"Thalia just listen for one damn second!" Luke said into the phone slowly, "I broke things off with Rachel so we could be together!"

"You have a screwed perception of reality! I don't want to be with you! You were with me you bastard and then you screwed it over with her! You didn't have to break up with her Luke because literally right now I hate you and if I see your face I will probably punch it." I said not screaming ,but I wasn't exactly quiet.

"Thalia! Don't destroy what we had!" He said sounding like was had about to cry and partly like he was mad.

"Luke! I didn't do anything! That was your damn mind thinking that it was my fault! Like hell I'm ever going to even think we ever 'had' anything in the freaking past even!" I was furious so furious I screamed away from the receiver and threw the hand held phone into the pool watching it slowly sink to the bottom. The light of the phone screen died out and walked back into the house sitting back down near Nico who was screaming at the TV.

"No! No! No! Pass the ball you idiot! Don't run you'll never make it!" Nico screamed as I sat back down laughing at the crazed look in his eye's and the crazy outburst. "If only I was a football coach.." He sighed taking a sip of coke.

"I think this is late enough for me so I'm going to go to bed."Annabeth sighed standing up and kissing Percy and walking up the stairs. I guess I felt good for them ,but it was bittersweet for me because of the whole 'Luke' problem. But every time Annbath and Percy kiss there both onfreaking cloud nine for like the next hour.

"So Thalia whatever happened to the phone?" Percy said looking at me rolling his eyes. I swore under my breath knowing that I had not in fact got out of there hearing range.

"Well if you must know it's in the pool." I said looking at Nico who shrugged and started talking.

"Look obviously Thalia you will need to talk to him civilly for a minute or two before we kill him." Nico looked at me with dead seriousness in his eyes ,but I knew Luke would only get away from that fight with maybe some sprained ankles and wrists.

"But I don't want to and the fact that he even tried to call just pissed me off!" I practically screamed, "Not to mention the fact that he said he would break up with her for me treating me like some stupid tramp!" I wanted to strangle him and then stuff his lifeless body in a locker ,but I knew that was just my slightly crazy side talking.

"You need time to cool off. I if Luke knew you he would know that. Hell from knowing you for a year I learn that -" Percy started talking ,but then he was interrupted by a voice he thought he wouldn't hear behind him.

"What the hell?" Annabeth stood behind them all flicking her eye's to everyone's checking to see if they were joking. They weren't.

"Shit.."

* * *

**AN I'm sorry about the short chapter ,but hay at least it's 2000 words. But thats depressing in it's self. Anyways I hoped you like it and I hope that you will review. Also review and you will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. I respond to every single review personally so ****hesitate to ask questions either. Also I'm thinking of doing a new story. I have like a whole chapter typed out for it because well I had some inspiration for it ,but I don't know if I want to post it or not.. But I would still do this one ,but I would only update like two or three times a week.. Anyways Thanks for reading and please Review!**

~**Anna**


	10. Hide And Go Seek

**AN Okay so this is one of the first flashback chapters which I will make one more. Also sorry ,but there are so many breaks in the chapter! And 3 more reviews and I would've had 70 people! But also I have 34 people on story alert and if even HALF of the people that get e-mails every time I update comment well I would have at least 15 reviews each update ,but I don't and I'm not going to beg for reviews nor am I going to be sad because once again I HAVE 67 right and I'm really happy with that as it if. But anyways I love the people that always review and the people that review every now and then even!**

**~Anna**

**P.S. There are breaks in the memories so when your reading and theres a line it's in the present.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the PJATO series. **

* * *

Third Person POV (Hint: There will be flashbacks ,but not in the sneak peak if this is were you're reading it.)

"Shit.." Percy said looking at Annabeth. Not looking guilty exactly ,but it was obvious Annabeth was not supposed to over hear that little conversation.

They all stood there almost awkwardly for about four seconds. Annabeth just needed to process what she had over heard. She felt like she shouldn't of walked into the living room because they all just completely froze.

At first she thought she heard him wrong ,but the whole freeze thing said that what she heard was exactly right. There was no disputing that Percy and Thalia had an almost never ending steam of swears that were flying through there heard at the moment.

"What do you mean 'knowing her for a year'? You've only known her for like the past two weeks.." Annabeth said looking at Percy to Thalia to see if she could detect anything on their faces.

"Well see we've been meaning to talk about that with you." Percy said looking at her.

"Yea, but we just didn't know when just please promise not to be mad about whatever we tell you," Thalia butted in throwing a glance to Percy that Annabeth had seen before ,but this time she knew that they weren't just random glances. They were communicating with each other somehow. "It's the past and wasn't recent at all and I can tell you we are totally different people now."

Annabeth walked over to an empty couch and slowly sat down as if she was suspicious that something was going to happen to her because of it. "I trust that you both are telling the truth so, I'm listening.." She said slowly looking at them.

"Okay well it all started when.." Thalia started

* * *

_**FLASH BACK (Italics means flashbacks)**_

_A young Thalia who was not quiet as goth looking ran up to a front door. Usually at this door she would be smiling her head off ,but not this time. Something was wrong and she was going to tell the girl that was going to answer the door some bad news. This suck's Thalia thought bitterly as she heard the chimes of the doorbell she had heard them so many times she memorized them. She heard her friend unlocking the pristine white door and it swung open to reveal a younger Annabeth Chase with an old T-shirt and some jeans. _

_"Thalia!" She squealed hugging her friend and bringing them inside her house right into her living room where they both flopped down on the couch. Annabeth was happy to see her friend because the last time Annabeth was able to talk to Thalia, she was screaming at her parents and half crying. There talk ended when Thalia's dad took the phone and hung it up. Thalia was re-thinking telling her because she seemed so happy ,but she needed to because it was wrong to hid things from people._

_"Thal's! My mom's making these weird cookies and -" She stopped talking and gave Thalia a hard look that was almost like she was glaring at her. And to any normal person it would look like she was ,but not to Thalia. _

_To Thalia she knew she had been caught and Annabeth was analyzing her to find out why she was different. And Thalia in a way felt different too, "What wrong?" With those two words Thalia's eye's flew up and looking into the stormy gray ones she's known for so long._

_"I'm.. moving." Thalia spat out the last word and imagined it left a sour taste in her mouth and to her not only did it leave a bad taste in her mouth, it tasted toxic._

* * *

"What do you mean it started in 8th grade? When you said you were moving that has nothing to do with Percy he lived in-" Annabeth stopped and thought "Oh.." She said.

"But anyway's after I moved it was the beginning of the summer and I was in a new place. I met some kids who lived in my apartment building and they convinced me to go to this party as some rich kids house." Thalia said.

"And that rich kid was my friend Grover," Percy said laughing at the memory of the crazy summer party. "But anyway's when.."

* * *

_**BACK TO FLASH BACK!**_

_On the other side of the USA and two months later in New York a young Percy flopped on his bed throwing his hands into the air for the first time since the last last day of school. He was glad it was all done he had finally graduated from that stupid intermediate school. No more stalker teachers or annoying girls that followed him around like lost puppies. Just summer parties with his fairly popular friends as if that mattered because he was friends with them for other reasons. But he had time for the first time in a long time. And with this time he would do what ever he wanted. _

_He was interrupted in mid-thought by he ringing of his cell phone. It was his friend Grover who he was already planning on calling because Grover was the first one to throw a party all the time. And all the other one's never measured up to his. Never. _

_"G-man! How was your first hour out of school!" Percy shouted into the phone knowing that Grover would probably complain about his horrible bus. _

_"Stupid Nacy Bobofits kept on pestering me about everything and she kept on asking me if I liked peanut butter and ketchup." Grover shuttered on the other end of the line while Percy just laughed. _

_"Well obviously that girl has problems anyway's I heard that your party is going to be tomorrow and I was wonder-" Percy was cut off by a laughing Grover who started talking. _

_"Yes, you can come over early my mom loves you and my father is out exploring again.." Grover said thinking about his dad. Percy knew the silence so he just kept quiet till his friend would start talking again. He felt bad for him ,but considered him lucky. Grover's whole family were all famous explorers for as long back as Percy could remember. And all that exploring really paid off for the family too. "But anyway's yea you can come early-" _

_This time Grover was cut off by Percy who was talking already,"Yea, yea as long as I help set up ,but anyway's did you hear about the new girl?" Percy said into the phone while getting up to see what was in the fridge. _

_"Dude how did I not, wait weren't we discussing her at lunch?" Grover said not waiting for an answer because he knew it was a yes. "Yea some people met her she moved into there apartment building like two days ago. I told them to invite her to the party because apparently she's pretty cool." _

_"Well then I can't wait to meet her anyway's about the party please, please tell me you already hid all that history stuff in the basement of your house because after they kid broke that Greek Vase your mom freaked.." _

_Percy said remembering exactly how loud Grover's mom could yell. _

_"Do you not think I remember? I was scarred, but yea she actually made me hid them in the crawl space it was terrible..." Gover said remembering the dark cramped space with no light and a door that got jammed every single time it closed. _

_"It's under your house ,not under all of the country how bad can that be?" Percy said having his own flashback about it ,but to him it was an awesome hide-and-go-seek hiding place unlike Grover who viewed it with the past of a traumatic experience._

* * *

"What does that have to do with you too anyway's? Is it necessary to tell the WHOLE conversation between you and your friend?" Annabeth said looking at Percy rolling her eyes which was stupid to do because he loved it when she rolled her eyes.

"Actually apparently yes.." Thalia said shrugging doubtful that the conversation had a point ,but then remembered a curtain part Percy was just getting to. Percy smirked and then answered the original question,

"Well not exactly right now ,but like two hours later we talk about someone a bit more important and if you interrupt then this is only going to take longer." He said in a sing song voice. Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms nodding for him to continue his oh-so-exciting story.

* * *

_**Going back to Flashback**_

_"Wait are you going to have 7 minutes in Heaven again?" Percy smiled remembering being locking in a closet with Selena ,but they didn't do anything they actually just made fun of Grover's hat together. They were both friends and didn't want to ruin anything. But then Percy remember Grover's crazy crush on Juniper and knew that Grover would play till he ended up in that damn closet with her._

_"Yea remember last year? Besides we do it like late into the part so only our really good friends and some others are still there to play." Grover said happily into the phone. _

_"And Jupiter will be there.." Percy laughed knowing that his friend was probably beat red over the phone. Which Grover was and he was also sputtering to come up with an answer, _

_"Yea well I plan on playing till I get into that damn closet with her and not even to do anything just to tell her how I feel!" He said shouting into the phone. Percy laughed Grover was the most innocent human and he knew that Juniper liked Grover ,but Grover refused to believe him. _

_Before Percy knew it, it was the party and it was around 1am. Sitting around the circle was about 20 people who were all laughing about that stupid kid who convinced a stupid girl to drink vinegar that he said was sprite. Long story short she kicked his ass. Even though there were about 19 other people in the circle though Percy stared at one. That new girl named Thalia, she was wearing almost all back and her hair was long ,but as they were talking before he knew she planned to cut it. _

_Percy spun the bottle praying it didn't land on Jacy Mathews because that girl was crazy obsessive. It slowly went to a stop and handed on Thalia who looked up and rolled her eye's cracking a smiled. They went into the closet and slammed the door making a point. _

_"So Percy right?" She said with fake confidence and Percy could tell ,but he didn't say anything mean. _

_"Yea Percy your Thalia right?" He said leaning back on the opposite side of her in the darkness. _

_"Yea well yes, what do people usually do in this game anyway's.." She said nervously glancing around. She was nervous ,but happy she was with Percy because he seemed to be pretty cool. He laughed easily at her comment before answering, _

_"Well that depends what you mean, what is supposed to happen or what actually happened here at Grover's.." Percy said looking at her knowing why she was nervous because he never really like the game himself. _

_"Here some people do nothing and sit around and talk for 7 minutes others kiss or something ,but the funniest thing is when two people that hate each other go in and come out close to friends." _

_"Yea I guess that would be pretty funny ,but it's just I've played this before and I didn't really like it because some kid try to- ugh I can't even talk about it.." Thalia shuttered hoping a good amount of time had passed. _

_"Sadly I can relate to that experience.." Percy laughed causing Thalia to laugh._

_ They became pretty good friends throughout the summer going to Parties and they got into fights every now and then ,but then there was that one night.._

* * *

"What happened?" Annabeth interrupted already laying down on the couch. She was doing pretty good considering this whole thing was about her boyfriend and her best friend. But then again Annabeth was a pretty level headed person and knew that this was all in the past.

"Well if you didn't interrupt then-" Thalia started laughing ,but Annabeth rolled her eye's yet again. They were red from being tired which was reasonable because it was getting really late.

"Oh shush and tell me!" Annabeth pressed on. Because it was in the past Annabeth was really taking it like a soap opera instead of tragically like some obsessive girlfriend would've. Well that's what Annabeth thought anyway's ,but Percy was thanking whatever god's that were watching them for Annabeth not being mad at him for not telling him. Thalia was having flashbacks of everything and Nico well he was asleep on the other couch already. (Yes they have four couches!)

"Anyway's there was one night Percy .." Thalia started coming out of yet another flashback.

* * *

_**Flashback Part Again**_

_They were hanging with some friends in central park and were currently playing hide-and-go-seek and it was safe because it was broad day light. Percy liked Thalia for awhile and Thalia liked Percy and both refused to see that they liked each other. But some thing complicated others like the fact that every other day they got into screaming matches. But as they ran away while Connor Stoll was counting with his eye's open no doubt Percy grabbed Thalia's hand and led her down a path into the woods. _

_"Smooth you idiot..you got us lost," Thalia sighed as Percy looked in all the directions he could and then back. No doubt they had turned ,but he couldn't remember were to go mostly because he was distracted. She was actually holding his hand back! He thought triumphantly. He turned around to face her and defend himself, _

_"No I didn't besides like you could get us out of here anyway's." He scoffed rolling his eye's. Which he knew he shouldn't have done ,but he didn't care because she was just nagging on him the whole damn day!_

_"Well I wouldn't of gotten us lost into freaking first place now would I?" She spat back regretting it knowing that they had another screaming match on. He looked at her annoyed and then looked around of traces of a trail,_

_"First off you would and you didn't answer the damn question!" He said looking into her imitating blue eye's that sparkled when she was extremely mad. He felt a little guilty ,but he somewhat loved it when she was mad. She was frustrated beyond belief and she wanted to punch him in the face ,but restrained herself because he bruised really easily and this fight would no doubt be over in a few minutes then she could go back to secretly liking him. But for now she wasn't going to loose this damn fight anyway's. _

_"Hell that was rhetorical! It wasn't even a question! You're so stupid sometimes it's truly amazing how you have friends!" Thalia shouted back up a bit and crossing her arms. _

_"Well you're just the smartest person in the world huh, THALIA! Your just so freaking smart huh, then why don't you just move back to freaking California were your dumb friend worships you!" He knew he was almost crossed the line by yelling that ,but he couldn't help himself. _

_"Percy that's real low you know? But I guess you wouldn't know that? You wouldn't know what to say to a freaking girl oh wait why don't you go ask your mother!" Thalia screamed the last part because she knew she had not only crossed a thick line that was very hard to cross with Percy she had completely sprinted across it. Percy face twisted into hurt then to hatred. He stalked off in one direction before Thalia shouted ,"Wait Percy I'm sorry!" _

_He turned around glaring at her so much she actually pulled her hand closer to her because for once she was afraid of him. _

_"Thalia you a real bitch," He snarled running off. Thalia knew that if she bothered him enough she might forgive him ,but she also knew she shouldn't of never said that because she knew that he was still touchy about that whole entire subject to being with. She had always stayed away from it ,but she didn't know why she just didn't bite her tongue that one damn time. _

_She sprinted after him ,but instead she ran into Connor who dragged her back to wear they had started the game. They all decided once they found Percy the game would be over they would end the game because it was getting late and they all needed to walk home. By the time Percy got back he wouldn't even look at her let alone to talk to her at all or even let her get close enough to him to say anything without telling other people. Though through all the laughing and the jokes the only acknowledgement was one sour glance when no one was looking. _

_Percy was watching TV at home in his apartment alone because he knew 'working late' for his father was just staying over night working. His father was planning of making I giant presentation with some other person that Percy didn't care to know. He heard someone banging on his door which didn't really scare him like it would with other people. Because standing in front of him was Thalia he looked at her for a second and just as she was about to start speaking he slammed the door in her face._

* * *

**AN Okay so I think there are way to much breaks in the memories myself ,but I guess I felt they were needed.. I don't know anyway's I hope you like it and I hope you review and not only that ,but like always if you do you get a sneak peak and me answering any questions that you ask. I'm sorry if it's confusing I tried my best and I hope that you like it. Anyways I wrote this around 12-2am last night so yea. Anyways I hope you liked it and I'm going to update by Wednesday and I'm going to upload my new story by tomorrow and maybe tonight..**

**~Anna**


	11. Simple Jokes

**AN I am furious at my computer because I typed out this whole authors note and it was really good and in like two seconds it was gone and now I need to type it all over AGAIN anyways yay I HAVE 82 REVIEWS! and I hope you guys keep up this awesome rate of reviewing! Anyways thanks to those that reviewed and even to those that didn't for reading and I love answering them because I have to every time ,but its fun. Anyways keep up the reading! **

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJATO series.**

**P.S. To the people that read my pervious chapter first some of you noticed I totally butchered Junipers name and Thank you for telling me because I was able to fix it prestio so to all of those that didn't comment or something just remember I like it when people correct me because it shows there not just skimming. :) **

**

* * *

**

**Third Person POV**

There was a silence as Thalia explained what happened ,but Annabeth was wondering why would Percy do that? She didn't even say anything mean about his mother. She only insulted the raising of Percy. Annabeth was also frustrated ,but she also knew that she was missing some important piece of information that would make this past fight make sense if she just knew it.

"You just slammed it in her face? I don't see how this has anything to do with the whole picture.."Annabeth said thinking it over. She didn't get much of any of the stories they were talking about with the exception of the first one. But that was one also about her.

"Yea I really wasn't over our whole fight yet.." Percy said nervously as Annabeth was laughing so hard she could barely breath. "But we eventually made up and this is were we 'know' each other 'so well'." Percy said making lots of air quotes and looking at Nico who was sound asleep on a couch and half falling off.

"Oh god...you..Thalia.." She laughed pointing at them on the separate couches. She cleared herself up and looked at Percy to continue again.

"Well I wanted to punch him in the face ,but lucky I restrained myself from doing anything drastic." Thalia said rubbing her hands together like she regretted not punching him. " But what happened after that is the more important part.."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Percy went back to sit on the couch slightly annoyed and wondering why Thalia even bothered to come to his apartment. He was not ready to see her yet let alone have her in front of his freaking door hitting it like a manic. She was persistent though because the minute he sat down she started hitting it again. For almost 5 minutes actually till he just go so annoyed he walked over opened the door and looked at her, _

_"Thalia! Stop it! And oh yah, LEAVE!" He shouted slamming the door again waiting to hear the reverberation of the door slamming into the frame and trying to bounce off ,but stopping because of the catch. But he didn't so he slowly turned around hoping he didn't break anything. But he did and Thalia was standing there with her foot out where the door would close and the door open like he opened it himself. She walked into the room without a second thought. 'She's been here enough to make it an impulse' He thought bitterly before sitting back down and turning the TV on. _

_He had the remote in hand mostly so she wouldn't take it and turn it off and forced him to actually talk or even look at her. Sure he was acting like a brat ,but he liked acting like a brat sometimes and others he would even describe it as 'fun'. Yet right now he regretted it somewhere inside him ,but that part was so detached he didn't actually care. At all. She opened her mouth to speak ,but then was stopped by he rising volume of the TV which was controlled by Percy. She closed her mouth and it seemed to go back down. _

_"That's it!" She muttered and snarled at the same time. She walked over and pulled the remote out of Percy's hand and slapped him as hard as she could which was pretty damn hard. But that seemed to knock him back into reality and realize he was in a fight with Thalia the person who he was the closest to other then Grover and Nico. The sole person that knew everything about him and could easily tell everything to anyone she wished. Yet he could do the same thing to her. _

_Though as the slap registered in his brain he did nothing and just let it sink in and for just a second everything was silent no one moved or even breathed and then it came like a tidal wave as if someone had been holding it back and they suddenly collapsed._

_"I'm sorry.." They both said quickly and then were silent again. Thalia smiled weakly, "Jinx," She said lightly laughing which was joined in by Percy in a couple seconds. She plopped down on the couch next to him and continued to talk , "I had no right to say anything about you know and I'm sorry to claiming you got us lost because you ended up winning the game anyway's.." _

_Percy looked at her with a look that was serious so serious that she only ever saw once before. She knew that if he forgave her so easily she should thank her lucky stars ,but she knew that she was due for a small speech served up Percy Jackson style. _

_"You-" He pointed at her, "Are absolutely right you didn't have that right ,but then again I didn't have the right to say what I said before that. But I still think I shouldn't of called you a bitch ,but you were acting like one," He paused. Thalia was about to start talking ,bug he held his hand up waiting to be to close her mouth so he could continue, " Also I accept your apology on one condition," He said looking at her again standing up. Thalia rolled her eye's knowing it would be stupid, "Give. Me. That. Damn. Remote. " He spoke so slowly it made her burst out laughing. _

_"You are so stupid sometimes," She laughed looking into his eyes. For a moment when their eye's connected everything just seemed to stop and wait till something happened. She slowly rose off the couch and kissed him lightly. It wasn't a big oh-my-god imaginary fireworks explode over head type of kiss it was a sweet time slowing down type of kiss. Maybe it wasn't Percy's best ,but to him it was a new kind a better yet different kind and to Thalia it was her first. _

_After a few moments they broke apart and Percy hugged Thalia and whispered, "Will you go out with me?" So lightly she could barley hear it. She nodded slightly looking up into his eye's again._

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth was laying sideways' on the couch while Percy this time explained what happened and winced at a couple parts as if they were painful to speak of. Thalia just sat there starring at the ceiling letting whatever Percy said seep in and bring back memories of her own.

"Wow intense," Annabeth said in a dead tired voice. 'Sure as hell it is fun listening to them' she thought , ', But I'm so damn tired!' . But she knew that if she got up and aft now then she would never hear what actually happens in the end and she would rather hear that then anything. "Must've been fun.."

Percy shot Annabeth a look that mixed between 'I'm sorry' and 'I said it was the past' type of look so she just shut her mouth and let Thalia continue this time.

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

_More then often the two would go out to a movie or even just sit in a Juice Bar that was popular for kids their age and loaded with them. They just didn't have to be doing anything to see each other and they liked not doing whatever they were going to. It made excuses to not go places with there fathers and that was what both liked to do. Make excuses. But then again that was how there fathers met because they had both found out that their kid's were not at central park like they were told, no they were at a little coffee shop called Just For Sturr's. _

_But the two fathers met and sat at a table talking about some business crap and soon enough the fathers themselves where great friends. Percy and Thalia still got into some small argument over the next of the summer ,but made up even quicker then they hard started. There friends said that they were everywhere with each other ,but they just shrugged and laughed and said that they were having a good time. _

_But meanwhile it wasn't as if they were the only one's Grover and Juniper were also doing very very good with each other ,but taking it very slow as if they aged slower then the rest of us. They seemed so much more mature thought and in there 5 week of their relationship they were holding hands when Percy and Thalia were already sneak off somewhere to make out away from prying eye's like the Stoll brothers. _

_When school started they had almost every class together and where partnered for almost everything that they could. And half of the freshman class was already telling them to invite them to the fathers businesses were doing well in fact they were doing better then ever because the two had met and joined forces. Who knew that the signing of a few contracts would get you so far? _

_But then again not everything that's good in 9th grade can last, because that just doesn't happen with the crowd that they were said to be a part of. Some people say they were shocked when they broke up ,but others claim it was bound to happen. Everything for them was just to fast, to there or too obvious. But to say those two were expecting to go to central park one day the same place that famous argument that in the end brought them together would be like saying they expected to see a flying pig. _

_It wasn't meant to happen this huge argument that even had people in school choosing sides because it started with one simple comment in early spring after a nice rain shower. Quietly a joke was made about how Percy's hand writing is so hard to understand it was a joke ,but then he 'joked' about how short Thalia's hair cut was and it just went down hill quickly from there, _

_"I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE THIS SHORT!" Thalia screamed obviously sensitive about the whole hairdresser-messing-up thing. But Percy who regretted making the joke put up his defenses faster then his head could reason not to. _

_"Whoa calm down no need to go all haywire because of one simple joke!" He said looking around to see if there was anyone ,but there wasn't. The whole place was quiet and peaceful except for them. When Thalia heard the comment she got up quickly and spoke quietly and deliberately to Percy who just stared in her eye's like the confident boy he somehow always was. _

_"Never tell me to calm down Jackson! You just had to comment on my hair and you knew for a fact I hated it!" _

_"Well I said I loved it when I first saw it so obviously it was a damn joke Thalia and quite honestly if I can't tell you to calm down then you can't tell me what to not comment on!" He said normally which just seemed to make Thalia angrier. Why wasn't HE getting mad! Thalia thought bitterly, HE is always so damn calm like there is nothing ever wrong with the world!_

_"You know what screw you Percy! Why the hell am I even here if you're going to insult me and tell ME to calm down!" Thalia yelled as a memory of the fight they had before in this same place flowed into her head, :You obviously needed to calm down when I made that comment about your stupid mother!" _

_Percy snapped, he had always stayed straight before giving into Thalia without that much of a fight. He didn't know if it was because this was the day that 'incident' with his mother happened or maybe just this place ,but he couldn't take it. Every fight came into his mind at the same second and whatever that was holding logical thinking just snapped. _

_"Funny Grace how you would bring that fight up! The only one you ever lost or where someone didn't give into you! You always cross a line somewhere Thalia! But this time it's a damn bridge and I'm pretty sure it burnt!" He snarled remembering what happened that day wishing it never happened and they were still 'just friends'. _

_"Screw you Percy it's over!" She shouted stumbling away crying wondering why she destroyed that relationship so quickly. It was her first and her best one she's had yet! He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him in return. There bad pasts there present thoughts and what they hoped the future would be like. And yet now when Thalia thought about it this ending would defiantly go in the 'bad memories' section of her mind that she never thought of. And she never thought of it for a reason because Thalia Grace doesn't dry ,but if she just looked at one of those memories she would burst into tears in a heartbeat. _

_"For once we agree on something!" Percy shouted after her and then walked a separate way hating himself for even making that damn joke ,but it was her fault she was the once that went crazy and started screaming. Another day ruined ,but when school came around it would be the worse thing ever. _

_But they managed to avoid each other for the simple fact that Percy switched out of all of her classes and he even took pottery instead of Civics so he wouldn't have to be in the same room. Being in the same school was bad enough. But there friends did get a little divided on the whole thing ,but they just didn't care and they let the two sit as far away from each other as they liked. But they there was that awkward time when they where just walking down the halls and locked eye's for a second. But then sometime in the spring Percy's father and Thalia's father's company had their first company party. It was formal and apparently it was absolutely horrible for anyone that is under the age of 20 which a fare few people were. _

_Thalia looked around for something anything to do other then just hold punch in a corner of the room. On the opposite side holding punch in a corner was Percy looking around for anyone to talk to ,but he didn't even know half these people that suddenly worked for his dad as if he payed attention to them before. Then he saw Thalia and froze he thought she looked beautiful yet in a more friendly way. He walked over slowly making sure that she didn't see him because even if they were still mad at each other instead of awkwardly standing in a corner of a giant ball room alone he guessed they could just stand together. _

_"Hey.." Percy said slowly as if something was going to happen if he spoke to quickly. Thalia whipped around looking for the source of the voice as if proof that it was who she thought it was. For a quick second she had the urge to yell at him ,but she didn't and just merely replied, "Hey Percy," quietly before turning back around and taking another sip of punch. _

_"Look Thalia I know what happened was stupid and it can't be fixed ,but this freaking party is draining the life out of me and if I'm going to silently stand in a corner I would rather do it with someone rather then alone." He stopped looking at the back of her head hoping she would turn around so he could catch her eye's and force her to talk to him. Eventually she did and she understood that this was just a mutual truce between them to get though this damn evening. _

_"Fine by the way how's pottery?" Thalia said quietly as her and Percy face the room standing next to each other. Percy who was drinking his watery 'kids' punch again choked quickly and let a weak smile find it's way to his face. _

_"Well it's not as bad as it sounds actually," He said smoothly as if he didn't just start coughing and coke for a couple seconds , "Mrs. Jinkins his nicer then you would expect.." Thalia started laughing at that one because it was a running joke in there school. was the most hated teacher in the school ever since she got her 4th divorce and her 7th dog ran away and her life was a constant sob story so she took out her anger on her students. _

_For the rest of the night they were getting better friend to almost like they were before as they shared what they've been doing and who they've been annoyed at recently yah know 'bonding' thing's like that. But then came the speech made by Poseidon and Zeus. They didn't pay attention to most of it because they were having fits of laughter. Then one thing they heard stopped them immediately. _

_"And next week my son and I will be moving to the Hamptons in hope's to expand the business!" Poseidon said proudly. Percy didn't know he was moving ,but Thalia didn't know that he didn't know. They screwed everything up. They were just becoming friends again! She thought bitterly, they damn kid probably knew he was moving to and he just wanted to do whatever before he left. And suddenly she felt disgusted ,but she hid it and hid it well because when she looked at Percy he looked surprised and turned to her slowly. Damn kid it's all an act and now he wants me to feel bad for him and like crap am I gonna. _

_He was surprised thought because his father never told him anything of this. He saw Thalia's face in a mix of horror and anger just for a second and he knew what she was thinking ,but that only got him mad. Was she really that thick to not realize that he had no control of either his father telling he was moving or not? Didn't she understand what it was like to maybe see his father once a week as he was walking to his bedroom? Why didn't she get it! But he also she her face clear and turn into an expression that could only be described as sad. He hoped scratch that he prayed it wasn't an act. _

_"I had no-" Percy was about to say ,but Thalia cut him off at the first chance she got. "I have to go!" She said suddenly giving him a hug quickly before running outside and calling her fathers driver to take her home. She was crying for some reason yet again. This is all Percy's fault she thought she hadn't cried in the last two months let alone feel anything. By the time she got home she had already stopped crying and she just went inside slammed the door and called the one person she could always count on. Annabeth._

* * *

**AN Okay so after about a good two hour time period I was able to write out this chapter in hopes that you guys will like it. Also in the next one you will find out why they have been keeping that wholee thing a secret from her and I was going to put it in this one ,but I didn't want people to get bored. Anyways if you have any questions, concerns, or even complaints the review button is right there! I hoped you liked the chapter and Remember for a sneak peak Review!**

**~Anna**


	12. Sweet Silence

**AN I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER I FEEL SO BAD! I'm really sorry I did have a whee bit of writers block in the form of something called 'school work' and apparently ****a whole damn packet anyways I'm sorry for not updating so I plan to update thrice (_Conan O'Brian People! Team COCO! Sorry I've been watching a lot of night time TV_) yea so to say a sorry thing I plan to update more on the weekends because I have more free time to write. So anyways once when I wake up because I wrote this authors note on FRIDAY NIGHT AT 1AM and when I get home from sports. Also because this is so damn short for a chapter. Anyways ON A HAPPY NOTE I HAVE 95 REVIEWS PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH 95 IS? Well it's a lot and I am drawing near to the 100 point ,but once again I have 44 people that get alerts about a chapter. So say half the people still like reading this then half of those people felt like commenting and that would be 11 damn people. Am I asking for much? I think not ,but if I could get 11 reviews for this chapter or more (Please more is welcome!) I would be a happy girl. Anyways sorry this is so long! maybe people should readd ittt. Thanks for clicking on my story!**

**~Anna**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth laughed lightly about how they broke up and Percy just rolled his eye's while chuckling while Thalia just looked at the ground shaking her head slowly on there stupid argument. "It was sad back then," She said pausing while Annabeth shot her a glance ,", but now it seems really stupid ,but you've got you understand it was like you and Drake in 7th grade you just weren't expecting it and neither was I."

"I'm not laughing because of that," Annabeth glanced up at Thalia having a flash back of a curtain picture that Thalia had sent her furious with the hair cut that she had just received. Percy gave her a weird glance before she spoke again, "I remember that haircut too!" She said laughing as Thalia's mouth dropped open praying her friend didn't remember that stupid picture. Percy remembered from personal experience to just not comment on this whole entire subject that they were discussing so he just kept his mouth shut praying not to be asked about it.

"Percy is wasn't that bad was it?" Thalia said tugging on her current hair laughing looking at the boy that was starring at the ceiling for the last minute probably praying to not have to discuss this with them. But just to make him squirm she would force him into the conversation. Annabeth laughed as she saw Percy just staring at the ceiling mouthing words.

He grimaced before answering and flinching away at the same time, "Well let's just say it wasn't the 'best' one you could've gotten..." He said and scooted away from the general direction of Thalia, "And it was a bit short.." Annabeth laughed having the strong urge to hug him ,but she stopped herself and stopped laughing long enough to say one serious statement , "Seriously guy's it's like 3am and I want to go to bed soon can we just please get this over with?"

"Fine," Thalia said continuing the story...

* * *

_**Flashback! **_

_Thalia stumbled into the apartment while furiously dialing Annabeth's phone number hoping that she would pick up. But this was Annabeth so it was pretty obvious that she was going to. Once she did pick up she was about to say hello ,but then she stopped because Thalia was crying so that meant either she broke her arm again long story or something really bad happened. So she decided instead of saying hello she would rather start with this, _

_"Are you okay?" She said it softly fearing that Thalia might get mad if she was feeling weak. Which she would ,but this time she understood it and she knew that she was being nice. But she also knew that personally she was not okay at all and she really needed someone to talk to. And if she got Annabeth mad she would have no one. _

_"No!" She shouted a bit louder then she wanted to, "Remember that guy?" She knew Annabeth would remember they had spoken about him over 6 monthes ago when she was still going out with him ,but Annabeth remembered everything especially her old boyfriends even if she didn't get told the names. _

_"How could I forget.." She said blankly thinking about the one Thalia was gossiping about and giggling like a little girl on the phone. "What was his name again?" Annabeth pressed wanting to know because Thalia thought it was unfair to tell Annabeth the names because she might judge when she doesn't even know them. She heard Thalia sniffle and most likely wipe away her tears on the other side of the line. _

_"Annabeth we've been over this.." Thalia said laughing, Annabeth wasn't surprised, but she wanted to just get her to stop crying. "I can't tell you because then you'll-" But Annabeth cut her off there reciting the rest of the rule that her friend had put in place not to long ago. _

_"Yea yea ,but I think this time is a exception because obviously he isn't exactally a great person.." She said as she heard Thalia sniff again on the other side of the line wishing that she could get just a piece of information. _

_"Well you are right because he's a real bitch." Thalia said chuckling at her choice of words. She didn't exactly feel like thinking right now so she just said what came to mind. And whatever that was probably confusing ,but made sense in the end when you thought about it. _

_"What happened.." Annabeth whispered into the phone waiting for her friend to spill the information of why she had called. She waited for a couple second as Thalia debated either or not to tell her because sure it was personal, but then again Annabeth was a person and she was asking so there was really nothing from stopping her so she went with the rational decision, _

_"He's moving dammit! He had just started talking to me again and we were almost half friends again for ONCE in the last couple months I didn't feel alone then boom his freaking father drops it like a bomb at some stupid company party!" Thalia complained telling her everything. And when I say everything I mean it. From when they first met and their awkward time in the closet to the hide-and-go-seek game that got away from them. Then to the part where they were together and happy joyful even ,but that didn't matter right now and the 'joyful' time would never matter again to Thalia and she swore to it. _

_"Oh my god Thalia I'm so sorry.." Annabeth spoke softly as her friend described how they broke up and how school was dreadful to go to. " I swear I would never like that kid! He sound like such an ass..." _

_"That's the problem because he's not ,but promise me that you will never ever fall for him if you meet him!" Thalia begged her friend quietly though the phone listening to see if her father was home yet. But what was she kidding he wouldn't be home till at least 4am. _

_"I would never Thalia I promise because really I don't even know this damn kid's name ,but I hate him.." Thalia felt relived knowing that her friend would never have to go through the same thing that she had to. " Plus he's your ex that would defy the 'code' anyway's." Annabeth laughed lightly as they talked and they spent the rest of the time trash talking this kid. This kid Annabeth didn't exactly the name of and prayed that she would never meet because this kid was the definition of a bastard._

* * *

**Third Person POV **

**(AN I Know that's not a good of a reason to keep it a secret ,but still I had to come up with something.)**

This time Percy listened too because the last time he heard that was a year ago when he accidently texted Thalia and they became short-of friends again. That's when he got updated on her life like what she was doing and what was going on. They hadn't seen each other till now though. Annabeth just sat there with a glazed look on her face that could only be described as remembering the conversation. She snapped out of it when Thalia had stopped talking and looked at Percy slightly sad that she had said those thing's without ever knowing him.

"Well... I see why you hid that." Annabeth said looking at both of their surprised faces. "If I'd known you where ' 9G' then I would've never talked to you in the first place.." Percy gave her a confused look now getting what he called her. "It mean's 9th grade boyfriend.."

"Anyways are we past that whole thing now?" Percy said looking at her nervously as if he was worried she was still mad. But could you really blame him because this whole time he had to talk about his memories of dating her best friend so what guy in there right mind wouldn't be worried that their girlfriend was mad at them? This is Annabeth they were talking about though he mentally coached himself, she's different. Though the last part he didn't have to convince himself of because she just simply nodded looked at the clock with her stunning gray eye's going wide noticing the time.

"Wazthetime?" Nico shouted jolting awake falling off his couch and slamming into the ground causing a round of laughter. Nico dusted himself off and dragged himself back up so it wasn't laying on the floor like some weirdo. He shook his head a couple times trying to focus on his surroundings. "Why in the name of hell are we still here Percy?" He said slowly clearly still half asleep.

"Well I feel loved.." Thalia said standing up rolling her eyes. Nico was practically asleep on the couch again. He mumbled , "Yea, well I feel tired and now were both in the wrong.." Percy just laughed walking over to his friend and dragging him outside. "Percyy my feet hurrttt," Nico whined dragging them.

"Nico you're not even using your feet.." Percy laughed opening the door and sitting him down. "Now shut-up because personally I'm tired too," He slammed the door and turned around to see Annabeth standing in the door way. She walked over and hugged him burying her head in his chest. He was just happy that he hadn't screwed anything up yet.

"Sorry..." She murmured to him looking up into his sea green eyes. Her gray eye's were racing at one hundred miles per-hour ,but that was slightly slower then what they usually ran. Maybe it was because they were both tired or even because of the fact they didn't go to bed. But as that is a mystery I guess they didn't know. Though Percy wondered why she was not mad at him ,but he didn't wonder enough to question it. "I was really just curious ,but I'm glad I didn't take the whole 'talking behind me back' thing badly because that would've-" But Percy cut her off mid-sentence.

"Annabeth you have nothing to be sorry about besides better you find out now then more down the road." Percy said kissing the top of her head and resting his chin on the top of her messy curls. " Imagine is someone else told you because then that would'v-" No he was not intruppted by Annabeth sadly he was interrupted by a half delirious Nico who was believe to be asleep.

"Lovverrr boyyyyy," He yelled out of the car though an open window with a crazed look on his face. He was half moaning and half singing so he pretty much sounded like a person that was sleep deprived till he burst out in giggles like a 5 year-old then he just sounded crazy. "Gettt iinnn the carrrrr!"

Annabeth and Percy just looked at him rolling his eye's because in all truth he just looked pathetic. He was arching his back to reach the window and his was doing this weird thing with his head so it looked like he was stretching it by rolling it around. But of course this position required strength which he did not have to stay like that so he just simply flopped back into the back seat and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Sorry I have to go.." Percy said not looking remotely tired ,but obviously sounding it. Annabeth on the other hand looked like she could pass out on the gravel and sleep there the whole night without a problem. Annabeth just shook her head and laughed knowing that she would have bags under her eye's tomorrow so she would be obviously staying in. "You need to get to bed.."

"Yea, well I could've before ,but then I just had to go downstairs and that whole thing happened." She rationalized, "I am my own worst enemy in this situation, but then again I thought it would be explained quicker then that.." She flashed back to the hours it took to explain everything wondering why she didn't just stop and say 'Great we'll pick up tomorrow!'. But she knew that it had to happen tonight or else everything would've been different, the mood, the way it was explained and maybe even how she took the whole thing in.

"Well still you need to get to bed and sleep a good 10 hours and then we can talk about it over the phone." Percy said kissing her forehead, "Nico's father is flying in and the last time I didn't go and help him get 'situated' well it just wasn't a good experience." Annabeth looked at Percy strangely before almost talking again, but Percy answered her question before she got a chance to ask it, "Nico's father barley ever comes to town and Thalia's should be able to at least recognize."

"There is so much I don't know about all of you!" Annabeth complained walking towards the front door still facing Percy, "Seriously you all have this weird connection by your fathers and you all know like a bunch of stuff about each other!"

"That's were you're wrong my dear! We have never actually met all together like this and our fathers don't like it when we do. Nico and Thalia never met in person for a reason ,but that is why I don't question my father because I just don't want to know the answer!" Percy called back climbing into his car and shutting the door. Annabeth just rolled her eye's before shutting the front door. Well that last comment didn't help one bit now did it? Annabeth thought bitterly before happily walking up stairs to her bed which she was longing for.

Beds always feel more welcoming when your tired and that's a fact. Well not really ,but it always seem to be true she thought before plopping down and getting under the covers. Thank god it's the summer and I don't have like school tomorrow she thought before falling asleep to the sweet sound of silence.

* * *

**AN See what I mean by short chapter? Anyways I'm sorry and there will also be sneak peaks for your reviews again ,but this time I will reply to them all at night and before i post said chapters so yes also I will write on the top which chapter the sneak peak is for because I plan to do mulitiple chapters getting uploaded. Anyways I hope you liked it and Thanks for reading a possible reviews thanks for reviewing!**

**~Anna**


	13. S'mores By The Fireworks

**I'm sorry I was planning to make this two parts ,but I decided that I could not have a chapter being about 1,700 words so I just made it one. Anyways I hope you like it and I wrote this on sunday night and then I had over 8000 hits and 101 comments! YAY COMMENTS! Anyways still that was only 6 comments and it seems good but when you think about it it's not. Over 100 people viewed my chapter and I gut 6 comments people! Anyways here is a chapter and I plan to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the PJOTO series. **

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Now last night I will admit I was tired ,but I didn't think I was actually THAT tired to the point were I slept to 1pm and apparently and I was that tired. Not that I was surprised though because I did stay up very very late the night before. But the truly crazy part was the fact that yes I Annabeth Chase had woken up before Thalia Grace who I let sleep till about 4pm before pulling off her covers.

See normally would be mad about everything that happened ,but I knew that getting mad wouldn't solve anything and everything was going great. I wanted to keep it going that great too so I just found out what actually happened and that turn out to be the right thing to do. And everything was going great in fact so great that it was almost boring. Not that it surprised me ,but I guess I was used to all this drama happening I had become used to the whole entire Idea of it.

Though sadly because Nico's father was in we didn't see much of Percy or Nico the whole entire week. Thalia couldn't care less about not seeing them ,but she knew that it was different for me because I was dating one of them. "Annabeth remember he's like a cousin to me and I really don't care!" She complained as I started following her and saying how great it is to kiss that infamous Percy Jackson. She covered her ears and started humming after she was done screaming. I guess this was my own form of personal entertainment ,but for me it was pretty damn good.

"Why don't you just call the damn boy!" Thalia complained as I was talking and she was trying to find the remote to the TV. I looked at her weirdly, I thought she had known when I told her that Nico's father who's named was apparently Hades was in town for the whole week.

"Thalia he's in town for the whole week!" I complained picking the remote out of it's holder Thalia made me put it in the last time I had used it and threw it at her. She caught it with easily and turned it on and started flipping channels. Damn her stupid cat like reflexes I just wish for once something I threw at her would hit her before she was able to catch it. But then again mostly likely if it hit her she would kill me ,but it would still be fun.

"About that..." She said looking at me. "Well I got a call from my father and Hades actually has to leave by Friday to go to like Greece for some stupid project.." Thalia stopped to look at me again just as I was rolling my eyes. What did that have to do with anything? That was still the whole week and since when was Thalia speaking to her father? I guess there is some thing's I will never understand about this messed up business tied family connected crap because it confused me more then anything.

"Thalia that's still the whole..." I guess she knew what I was saying because she just shook her head causing me to go silent in the middle of my sentence. She just looked at me shaking her head and shaking from laughter like I was some idiot 5 year-old kid trying to eat a block Seriously she did the same thing when Bobby and Matty were that young!. I looked at her waiting for an answer because she was acting like she knew what I was talking about,

"Annabeth," She laughed a bit more before continuing, "Hades likes to stay at Air Ports two days before he actually leaves something about not making the flight seem so bad.." I guess I was starring at her like she had grown a 3rd head because she just rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows that.." She mumbled.

"Everyone meaning you, Percy and Nico, Thalia and I wouldn't call that everyone." I remarked looking at what show she had on, "Thalia the people on the Jersey Shore kill my brain cells so if you could just please change it?" I said trying to grab the remote from her as she turned the volume up louder. "Fine! Be a five year-old!" I shouted over the TV stomping away and walking to my room were my phone should be. Today was Thursday so I hoped that Percy would be able to answer his phone.

"Hello?" An exhausted Percy answered his phone.

"Hey Percy are you still with Hades because if so-" I started talking ,but I guess today was make Annabeth stop talking day because he interrupted me.

"Oh no, not anymore. Thank god too because I was about to strangle him.." He laughed easily.

"Umm Percy I don't know what's with all you business people ,but I don't think that's a good thing..." I said causing him to laugh even louder over the phone.

"Oh believe me he's just that kind of person.." I heard Percy tell someone to shut up in the back round and judging by the noise and the complaints I'm guessing it was Nico. He told me some new funny stories he had because basically baby sitting a grown man who wore black everywhere like a curtain someone we knew. Well like father like son I guessed while Percy laughed then I mentally smacked myself for almost forgetting it,

"Oh there is something I've been meaning to call you about!" I said quickly before I would forget it.

"Me too, it's about the Fourth of July.." He said as if he was reading my mind and personally I wouldn't really be surprised if he could after the things he went through with Nico the recent week. " I know this couple there hosting this Forth of July party and it's supposed to be the best one. So I was wondering if you would go with me so I wouldn't be alone. I know the two from school and there like 4 years older then me. I think they got married like last year. I remember going just not when..."

"Percy you are the smartest person I know.." I said laughing, "And yea sure I'll go and I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.."

"A week does feel like and oddly long time, but I guess we will have to fix that won't we?" Percy laughed, "I can't do anything today though because Nico claims that we haven't had 'bro time' in awhile.." I heard someone whining in the background, "Percy we haven't!" And then it sounded like someone getting kicked and fall to the ground which I could only imagine was Nico.

"You're skipping out on your girlfriend to have a 'bro date' with your friend?" I said holding back my laughter and acting fake mad ,but I screwed it up by laughing.

"Well when you put it like that it sound terrible because I would never go one a date with Nico ,but we are going to a slasher film and then we plan to throw some plates at a wall.." He breathed slowly like someone on the other side of the line was annoying him and I knew that the chances of that were very high ,but I ignored that and focused on what the heck he had said in the first place. Throwing plates at a wall? What the hell?

"What?"

"Well It's kind of fun to see glass shatter so Nico and I came up with this idea that when ever we see his father we let go of out frustrations by going to the dollar store and buying some cheap glass plates. Then we go to the tennis court of the house and throw then against the cement wall..." Those boy's have problems...

"That is the weirdest tradition I've ever heard so obviously I have to try it," I smiled to myself secretly thinking that it didn't sound fun ,not having to worry about the plates. Being able to just throw them at a wall and see them shatter. Percy laughed and we talked for an hour or two more before we said goodbye or well actually we got into a 'you hang up' war and Nico took his phone yelled, "I HANG UP BECAUSE I'M FED UP" And hung it up for him. Needless to say I won that war,but now I remembered I forgot to ask him when that damn party was. Obviously on the 4th of July ,but what time?

* * *

I looked in the mirrior to see what I had on jean shorts, gladiator flip flops and a tank top with a small sweater over it. Once again Thalia had dressed me because I couldn't decide what to wear and apperently Nico had begged her to come because he didn't want to be stuck with me and Percy all night making googly eye's at each other. She had agreed because apparently she 'knew his pain' ,but I said that was crap because she always walked out of the room if she got to annoyed.

"Annabeth you look fine and will you please get your ass down here we need to go!" Thalia shouted so loudly I could hear it though the freaking floor. "Annabeth! WHERE! ARE! YOU!"

"I'm in my room dammit!" I screamed poking my head out of the door quickly before glancing one more time in the mirror. "Besides you were the one who said go with the shoes and there so weird!"

"There cool and they go with your summer look outfit and if you aren't down here in 5 seconds so help me god!" Why did I let Thalia pick up the phone when Percy called asking if I wanted him to pick me up? because if I did I wouldn't be going though any of this now would I? Nope I wouldn't ,but with Thalia its a whole new damn story of trying to leave.

"I'm coming you can hold on for one freaking second you know!" I yelled walked down the stairs. She glared at me opening the door as I stomped out and slammed it behind her. We got into a car and I slammed it doors causing her to glare at me. I got a text message and I checked it quickly ,but it was someone commenting on something on facebook. Those stupid notifications then just as Thalia started up the car she jumped up and struggled to get her seat belt undone.

"I forgot my phone! Crap!" She yelled running back into the house and slamming the door behind her. I flipped on the radio knowing that I have at least 10 more minutes till Thalia is able to find her phone and come back out. Even though I know for a fact she put it in the kitchen cabinet for 'safe keeping' the dumb girl. See she rushed me this whole entire time then just as we are about to leave she forgot something that she needs so badly she can run back inside and look for it. Now if I tried that she would be screaming as I ran in.

When she finally got back in the car I was scowling knowing that now we were going to be late for sure. Stupid Thalia and her needing her phone, "Why did you need that anyway's?" I asked rolling my eye's as she just threw it down in the holder. She looked at me as if I had a 3rd head which got me frustrated.

"Well what happens if we can't find the house! What if we get lost! There are so many things that could happen Annabeth and your the rational one why don't you have your cell phone?" I rolled my eye's knowing that she was actually making a good point ,but Thalia knew how to drive well almost and she never get's lost. But I guess that a cell phone helps people in various situations that might happen tonight.

The rest of the drive there she complained about how bad people were driving which I knew was totally unfair because she sucked at driving herself. But tonight not only would there be bad drivers there would be drunk one's. But then again this place barley ever has anyone on it's roads or at least the one's Thalia drives on. I also worried about being late thought because I had no idea who these people were ,but they way Thalia explained them they sounded like really good people.

Finally we were here and this place looked like someone just went to the super market, bought every kind of definition possible and then threw them on everything. And the whole thing about getting lost or not knowing how to get inside the house well that was completely unlikely because there was a path of red, white and blue sparkles leading through the house and outside to the patio and the outside lawn. In the back lawn there was a shore line to a small lake and a fire pit with what I can assume to be s'mores ingredients because people were roasting marshmellows.

And knowing Percy he was the one with 5 marshmellows on his stick I walked over. Though the whole entire time I wish I knew someone else so I would look at people so weirdly because I didn't know who half these people were. I slid in an open seat next to Percy who looked at if finally I was here, "Thalia was driving.." I said hearing him laugh as one of his marshmallows burned.

There were people sitting around the fire pit and they all looked about our age which surprised me. "Eh Perce your marshmellow.." One person said who was sitting across from us which caused a round of laughter.

"Well thank you Grover you are just so damn helpful.." Percy said flatly trying to blow the flames out, "I never noticed that my marshmellow's were in flames." Which caused another round of laughter.

"Percy.."

"Yes?"

"I have no idea who these people are..." I said slowly looking around to the people joking with each other and making jokes. And it wasn't exactally helpful I had no idea what there names even where. But I guess Percy seemed to not realize that untill I told him.

"Right! I totally forgot!" He said after swallowing the marshmallows that were on fire about two seconds ago. Now how the hell did he eat those so fast? "SEE! She does exist suck it Juniper and Connor!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me. Juniper smiled and laughed with some other kid who either need to shave or needed to grow his goatee more.

"Percy I didn't say I didn't believe you I just said I didn't believe Annabeth was actually existed." She laughed making her marshmallow and biting into it. "Plus you said that Me and Grover weren't going to last till now and bitch I just proved you wrong." She wagged her finger and a couple other people laughed.

"Dude I'm so not convinced you could've hired someone.." A person I guessed was named Connor said, I gave him a weird look though I it hit me these were the school friends that Thalia and Percy told me about like a week ago," Plus I wouldn't put it by you."

"Connor right?" I said pointing to him, "I can assure you that Percy didn't hire me. Plus my name is Annabeth and yes I do exist," Percy laughed as Connor just rolled his eyes,

"You think I'm just soo easy to trick when that is something someone that's hired would say!"

"Oh my god he's impossible..." I muttered while Percy laughed quietly next to me.

"Let's go for a walk.." He said standing up and offering me his hand. I took it following him and I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Connor and the person sitting next to him which I can only think was his brother. We walked together to the table were there was every single soda including some Japanese soda, and some other stuff that I was pretty sure I've never seem. "So I just realized I didn't introduce you to anyone back there now that we have arrived at this fine snack table.." Percy frowned grabbing two coke can's and tossing one to me. "But I did 'prove you existence' to some of my friends. He smiled grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.

"That's okay though," I smiled bumping his shoulder as we walked away, "Though I took a guess at it and aren't those all your friends before you moved?"

"Yea I kind of miss the city ,but it's better out here." He said looking up at the night sky. It was only 9 o'clock ,but it was already dark so you could see all the stars. And the constellations well if you know any which I do,

"There are so many more stars ,but I really don't know any of the constellations." I could see him blushing even in the dark. I pointed a few out to him and told him the names of some I couldn't find ,but my new favorite was the Huntress because it's the newest I've spotted.

See these are the time's I think that Percy just act's like an idiot for fun because swear to god he is the sweetest person I know. We laughed about some stupid joke he made ,but then he caught my eye's. Those damn green eye's that seem so..happy. He slowly put a strand of my hair behind my ear as he leaned in to kiss me. Well guess eye's were my second favorite thing because he well he was a damn good kisser and we would've continued doing my favorite 'activity' ,but then there was a sudden voice,

"Damn he did so not pay her.." Percy snapped away looking for the source to the voice and focusing on a bush that was not so far away. I, well I was still dazed so I didn't exactally react as quickly as I would've, "Shit I think he heard me.."I heard the voice again and this time I turned my head towards where I thought it was coming from.

"Yea I heard you Connor and Travis.." Percy called to the bushes were two people fell out that looked exactly like each other. "And expect me to tell Thalia." He said with that mischievous glint in his eye's again that should scare people.

"Oh god no! Please!" I heard one of the begging and they both dropped to there knees. "The last time we spied on someone and kneed us so hard it felt like it would hurt forever..." They both winced which made Percy burst out laughing.

The rest of the party I talked to everyone and met new people and I was surprised that Percy was friends with such normal people ,but then again the boy's not exactly ugly. I made a fare few new friends and got introduced to the couple that hosted the party. There names were Silena and Charles Beckendorf apparently they knew each other in high school and got married. To say they were the cutest couple ever ,well that would be an understatement.

By the time the fireworks were set off everyone was on the shore line ,but Percy was shoving s'mores down with throat so they were already half way through before we reached the shoreline. I sat down with him and leaned on him till he whispered, "Look." And pointed to two people that had there hands intertwined, they must have thought no one was looking because slowly they both leaned in for a kiss at the end of the firework show. "Thalia and Nico that's a good couple." Percy chuckled as the lights died down and a cheer went up signaling the ending of the fireworks.

"I guess they work," I laughed as both looked around nervously in case anyone had seen them.

After the fireworks there was pretty much nothing else and by the time everyone was going home it was closer to 1am. "Well Thalia, you and Nico have gotten..close." I said glancing at her as I climbed into the car I she hesitated as she was just about to put in the keys. "I have no idea what you are talking about..." She said starting the car and turning on the radio to no doubt block me out.

That was until Thalia didn't notice that red light was changing the channel and it was a stupid mistake. "Thalia come on you have to tell me-" I was cut off my a huge _**CRUNCH**_ and my head flew and hit the window making it crack like a spider web. Everything hurt I looked at Thalia once before everything went black.

* * *

**AN I hope you like it and I promise to update soon! I hope you like it and make sure to comment and get a sneak peek! And I left it on a cliffy because I felt the need. Also I think this might be the longest chapter yet. Anyways I also realized that the format is very hard to read and I'm sorry about that and I'll try to space it out more. Thanks for reading!**

**~Anna**


	14. Protein Shakes and Roller Coasters

**AN I haven't updated in so long it sucks ,but to those that are reading it I recived an e-mail from Athena Forever and I was like ohmygod I have to update so I stayed up all night reading this over and checking it! That takes a long time people. I started at 8 and it is now 5am in the morning. But it was worth it just like it will be worth it to review because you will make me feel happy. ALSO 118 REVIEWS POEPLE YEAHHHH! and thank you if you are part of that 118 I hope you will review again and again and again. Also I have something to ask you at the end of the chapter in a note. Anyways review for a sneak peak also thank ILUVFANTASY sorry it's not normally caps ,but anyways thank that person for saving me and PS THAT PERSON HAS A REALLY GOOD STORY I SUGGEST YOU READ IT. anyways sorry this is so long. and thanks for reviewing!**

~**Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJATO series. **

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I heard a faint beeping in the background from slowly waking up. I guess my alarm clock was broken because it was much quieter then it normally was or then again maybe I chucked it at the wall again while I was

sleep. I wanted to get up I really did it's just everything hurt like hell. And I'm not talking just 'ow' I'm talking like 'holy ** I'm scared to move because It hurts so much' so I just stayed still barley listening waiting for Thalia to come banging on the door for me to wake up.

But it didn't happen and the beeping didn't stop, as it went on it seemed get less familiar. Like it was a totally different alarm clock then I had ever had and that confused me. Wasn't I at home? Yesterday I was...HOLY ** I CAN'T REMEMBER! I remember I was at that 4th of July Party with Percy and Thalia ,but after that It's just..fuzzy like it was from year's ago not however long ago it was. And suddenly I was scared I had no idea were the hell I was!

"Sweety wake up it's time to take your medication." A sweet voice said somewhere in my room. First off this person didn't sound like Thalia and Thalia would never call me sweety unless she was blackmailing me ,but me in this state of delusion still called out, "Thalia?" Crazily as I tried to fight the wariness in my bones and make myself open my eye's. I slowly lifted my eye lids and was met with blinding white and then it focused in

on a lady about her mid-thirties wearing a blue pair of scrubs. Suddenly as the noise rushed to my ear's like a tidal wave I remember exactly what had happened. The car..

"What, what happen?" I croaked as the nurse let out a light laugh.

"Well you have a minor concussion and a sprained ankle. You were lucky you're friend over there broke her leg in three places. She needs a full leg cast," The nurse said pointing to the window on the side of my room.

Through the window was Thalia with her leg hoisted up arguing with a nurse that was trying to give her medication. "Yea, well she's been a bit...crazy on the medication ,but I didn't know it did that to people." She shook her head slightly and I noticed her slightly southern accent. Thalia was not panickly pushing the help button while continuing to yell.

"Oh it's not the med's.." I whispered to myself as I grabbed the glass of water on my bedside table and drank it swallowing some chunky pill. The nurse was looking at my IV and adjusting things.

"What now?" She said looking at me in case I said something ,but I just looked away and shrugged then my eye's fell on the corner of the room were a guy sat covered by a coat and sleeping over two chairs with his hair going every which way and his mouth slightly open. "Oh," She said her eye's falling on the corner of the room were I was looking, "He was here the whole time and never even left once even when the security guards told him he had to he just fell asleep. "

"What?" I croaked looking up at the sleeping figure.

"Well dear he has been here for the past three day's so-" She said fluffing my pillows before taking the empty cup of water and the plastic cup and throwing it into a trash can in the corner of the room. Though I didn't pay attention to her much while she was talking after the amount of days in which I had been in this purell smelling place. Three day's? Three how, with a minor concussion do I possibly stay here for three days! I screamed inside my head.

"WHAT!" I said abruptly sitting up getting a major headache. The nurse jumped slightly at my outburst because apparently she was still talking when I screamed. She looked at me with a crazy look.

"I was saying that sometimes when-" She started ,but I interrupted her again, "NOT THAT!" I screamed, "I'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE DAYS!" I screamed at the nurse who just shrugged, "WHY HAVE I BEEN HERE FOR THREE DAYS!" Okay so I was having a bit of a panic attack ,but my hospital robe was itchy and paper thin and I hated this place. Every glance around this damn place reminded me what's at home and I hated being reminded that. I hated it more then anything.

"Well, we wanted to make sure you didn't have internal bleeding or that your brain wouldn't swell." She nurse said exasperatedly looking at me shaking her head, "What is with these med's these day's?" She mumbled walking out of the room and hitting Percy on the head waking him up, "Young man she's up now."

He shook awake with a crazy look in his eye's when he was tired. Me smiled and getting up and walking over, "Are you okay?" I could see he was tired and his hair was everywhere and for the first time he needed to shave.

"You didn't have to stay here the whole time, what did you eat? Where the hell did you shower?" I asked looking around the small room. He laughed like I just said the funniest thing in the world.

"Well the gym of this place has showers and the cafeteria doesn't have terrible food. But I wanted to stay and I wanted to make sure you are okay.." He said looking at me with his eye's full of concern. He leaned down and kissed me softly as if I was made of glass.

"But there was barley anything wrong with me unlike that girl," I said jabbing my hand in the direction of the Thalia's room and looked over to see if she was still screaming. But instead she was standing on crutches next to Nico at the window looking and pointing at us. Percy stuck out of his tongue and lowered the shades. He rolled his eye's looking back at me and smiling.

"Well I was worried about you and I didn't want anything to happen to you. As soon as I heard I freaked out and I drove here as quickly as I could." He said holding my hand softly and rubbing circles on it. I heard a knocking on the glass which was no doubt Thalia and Nico being 5 year-olds. "Will they ever grow up?" He laughed, "Which reminds me I need to ask you if you want a bagel from Dunkin Donuts or the crappy one's here I've eating.."

I laughed pushing him towards the door, "Well what do you think Sherlock?" I said as he just shrugged and laughed, "How much longer will I be here though?" I said looking at those stupid machines that I hated so much. I knew them all because I've seen them so many times that I knew there beeping, like a terrible memory you wish you just didn't remember. But then again I did remember and I was so damn hard to forget everything without feeling like the worst person in the world.

"Well by the end of the day you should be cleared to go." He said looking around like he knew what he was talking about which really confused me, "They just want to make sure that nothing will happen to you. Your head hit the window pretty hard it's a surprise you didn't die from the blunt force trauma not to mention-" But I cut him off there because I just didn't like knowing why I am so lucky to live. Though I was also confused why on earth did he know this stuff?

"Woah Woah calm down just get me a bagel," I paused before I called out one last line before he went out the door, "Percy how do you know this?" he froze in the doorway not facing me ,but I could imagine with his face looked like from the other side. The way he just stopped moving and how his breath went out of him like he'd been punched in the stomach. I didn't know if he wanted to tell me ,but I wasn't going to press it because I didn't tell him everything either.

"I-I-I'll get your bagel." He whispered as he slipped out the door and walked down the hall silently. It must be something bad because the way he reacted well that just isn't normal for him. I was so caught up in my own thought I didn't even see Thalia walk in on her crutches followed by Nico who was making sure she didn't fall.

"What did you say to make him shut up so fast?" Thalia joked. Well she was never good at reading situations I think so I decided no to make a rude comment because those crutches could hurt me in so many ways.

"Helloo earth to Annabeth? Are you in there somewhere?" Thalia said looking at me cracking a smile and rolling her eye's as I shook my head to snap myself back into reality.

"Why does Percy know so much about this crap?" I said pointing to pretty much every medical machine in the room, "He knew when I would get out and why they kept me in here.." I said looking at Thalia who paled.

Thalia glanced back at Nico and I knew that damn look because right now they were silently arguing in there heads with each other. Silently arguing on either to tell me or not. After two seconds of small lip movements and a hit in the 'crotch' area Nico gave in and let Thalia talk while he fell to the ground from the crutch hitting..well you guess.

"Annabeth you know I hate keeping secrets from you ,but this isn't something I can just tell people. He needs to tell you himself when he's ready," She said slowly looking for what I would do ,but I just nodded along because I personally have my own secret like that. "But you can't go pressing him for it you just have to let him tell you." I just continued nodding as she spoke.

"That's okay and have I really eaten nothing the last couple days?" I said grabbing my stomach because ever since Percy talked about bagels I've groan hungry. They both nodded and laughed at my obscene hand movements, "And can I get up from this stupid bed?"

"Well you might want some clothes before you do that. Those hospital robes don't exactly have good 'coverage' were they tie if you know what I mean.." Thalia said and that's when I noticed she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt with a gigantic white cast on her left leg. She noticed me looking at her cast and she scowled. "I can't do anything for like the rest of my life! It sucks I wish I could just saw this damn thing off!" She hit it with one of her crutches while Nico made sure she didn't fall over and do something stupid.

"Thalia it's three months for you because you broke it in three places your life is not over. And if you saw that damn thing off I will kill you," Nico said balancing her and looking in her eye's. He is so damn lucky he is taller then her or else she would've given him the death glare. For some reason she can't 'death glare' up. I only know that because whenever she's mad I hide in higher elevations. Like tree's..., but that's another terrifying story I would really not like to get into at the moment.

"Fine ," Thalia huffed and silently held Nico's hand behind her as she turned back to me. I guess she though I could see it behind her crutches ,but I still could. I guess she didn't know that because she just kept on talking, "But Annabeth Percy did bring you some clothes so you don't have to wear the ones we crashed in because my blood is on some of that...Yeah you wouldn't want to wear that I hope. Anyway's me and Nico are going down to the cafeteria to get some food before getting you ready to leave."

As they walked out I looked around for a button and started pressing it to get a nurse into my room to ask what medication was I on because I was seeing spots and it was making me dizzy. Apparently that was 'completely normal' ,but it annoyed the hell out of me. Once Percy showed up I was thanking my lucky stars because I'm sure I was never hungrier a day in my life before. "Oh my god these are so good!" I moaning biting into the bagel.

Percy laughed as he made his own,"That's Dunkin Donuts for you." He chuckled and winked which made me laugh as he ate is own bagel. "Oh and I have some clothes for you from your house. You don't really want to go walking around in that robe any time soon."

By the time I was home it was the next day because they had to run a bunch of tests on me to make sure nothing else was wrong. Which nothing was then finally I was able to change into my 'street clothes' and sign out and Percy was with me the whole entire time. "

"You know you don't have to drive me.." I said to him not wanting to seem helpless because he drove me everywhere. It's not that I don't like driving ,but after going to a class on statistics for architecture because you need to know what happens if hurricanes and what not, but I learned some facts about driving that I don't really like. Percy looked for his car click unlock and lock on his key's over and over again till he saw his car's headlights flashing.

"Oh really and tell me exactly how on earth you'll get home?" He said holding the door open for me as I sat down feeling weird. Hospitals do that to you I guess, but he did have a point there if he didn't take me home how would I get there anyway's? "Exactly besides I like being around you." He said sliding into the drivers seat and starting the car.

That made me giggle a bit before I could force words out of my mouth. So it was more like uncontrollable laughter, but that's besides the point, "What does that mean?" Even though I had been laughing close to two seconds ago I managed to as that as seriously as I could. He looked at me scrunching his eye brows together so obviously he was in deep thought which was a weird, but cute expression from him.

"It means that being with you is different.." He said searching for words, "It's like..it's like I don't care about what were doing because I'm happy about being with you. But I also care about what your thinking. I-I guess it feels like floating, but I hate when people say that so it's like riding your first roller coaster. It's so fun you scream your head off from joy ,but at the same time you don't want it to end because you waited so long to get on. But instead I'm still happy ,but not screaming and I waited so long for you and I don't want us to end..."

I was just stunned completely. I couldn't talk and I just sat and continued to look at his sea green eye's in amazement that someone who seemed so sadly he does seem it air headed could say something like that. Percy was alot of things to a lot of people. He was Nico's confidon (I was talking to him about that today), He was my boyfriend, he was his best friend Grover's advice giver from what I heard, and he was a best friend to so many people. All of them needed him in some way to either be a happy face or just to talk to more then you would think. But the most surprising part is he was a hopeless romantic. Not only did he disprove about 50 stereotypes he also was the damn cutest person I'm pretty sure I've ever met.

"Annabeth?" He said as my vision focused and I noticed I was at my house.

"How did we get here!" I practically shouted because I could've sworn we where just driving on a rode that was at least 50 minutes away from here. Percy gave me a weird look for a second before I spoke again, "I mean like I could've sworn we were just on that street and you said.."

"Well after I was done talking you just went silent and starred at me for 50 minutes and I guess I was confused ,but I thought it was better to let you think." He smiled intertwining his hand in mine as we walked in the door. I felt my face flush even though it was so dark you couldn't see anything I was embarrassed. I must've looked like a complete lunatic just staring at him like that...

"Oh right.." I said feeling along the wall for the light switches. "But there is one thing I must tell you Seaweed Brain," I said smiling at the nickname that I had created all that time ago. "I've never been on a roller

coaster.." I wasn't because I was scared it was because I was focused and every time my family wanted to go I was working on a drawing of a building because of sudden inspiration that I always get in the summer for some reason.

I saw his mouth drop open like it was the craziest thing I had ever said. "Oh my god we will have to fix that won't we?" He laughed after finding the light switch and flicking it on. Then all of a sudden two heads popped up from on the couch and there hair was messed up, "That the hell?" Percy said looking at the both of them.

"Oh we were..." Thalia started ,but couldn't come up with something good at first, "We were jumping on the couch and then we just fell down and passed out!"

Nico gave her a weird look before nodding, "Yea it was crazy!" Little did he know he had some smudged lip stick on his face the exact shade that Thalia wears.

"Nico.." I said looking at him while Percy snickered earning her a glare from Nico, "You do notice that you have Thalia's lip stick on your face so unless you're a tranny or something you can tell us what's going on.. you

know that right?" I said as he wiped his face like mad man to try to get whatever was on it off. He finally came across it and gave a small smile before noticing we were still standing there. Thalia though grabbed her crutches and started to hobble over to us.

"Where going out happy?" She grumbled as she turned and started going in the direction of the kitchen. "Anyone want a protine shake?" She called into the living room, but when she glanced it we were all making horiffied faces of even at the offer to try a protein shake. "There chocolate!" She smiled happily before hobbling back into the kitchen when we kept out horrified expressions on.

"I'd rather not destroy my taste of chocolate forever.." Percy said causing Nico to laugh at the blender flicked on. After a couple minutes Percy and Nico where in the car after giving there respective girlfriends a kiss goodbye because they too sadly had to go home even though it was getting light outside.

"Thalia you need to go to bed.." I said looking at the clock as the sky started to get lighter. She gave me a look that obviously said that I shouldn't give her that crap because I was the one with the healing concussion.

"I'm going to besides Percy and Nico won't even be up till at least 6 tonight so I don't see the need of being up." I said shrugging before walking off to bed.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called after me, "Get me some blankets I don't feel like climbing stairs with these things!"

* * *

**Yeah people that is all one day. One freaking day. and I wrote it in one night. one freaking night. and updated at 6am for those who have alerts so maybe they can send me an e-mail like I have sent them with this chapter? Maybe? An e-mail of a review._ But anyways I want to ask people what day's I should make a permanent update days. Choose three and I will choose from there._ Also If I have like two chapters to update I will update earlier sometimes. But once again I need reviews to help me with this. **_ Also review for s sneak peak!_

**~Anna **

**P.S. review of you have any complaints or corrections of my grammar and spelling.**


	15. Build's Character?

**AN Okay so yeah I'm still on vacation, but I have 11 thousand hits! YAY! **** I know this chapter isn't that long and it's like 2,634 words without any authors notes, but that's because this is more like a buffer chapter of whats about to happen. But also I am working on the next chapter as you read so if you review you will get a sneak peek, but it might be later because of this internet connection that I constantly complain about. But anyway's right now I have 130 reviews 64 fav's and 54 alerts and personally I think that means I should be getting more then 15 reviews MAYBE each chapter. So come on people I promise to update as soon as I can, but if I see less then 10 reviews it takes me longer to type because I feel **_discouraged _**that people don't even care enough to **_comment. _

**Ugh sorry I feel like I'm griping you guy's right now, but anyways I have 130! And I'm happy about that and this is chapter 15 so I'm even more happy about that! Sorry for the long authors note and please I beg you continue to _read_! :) **

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJATO series. **

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I walked down the stairs and glanced at the clock. it was the 8th of July and I was surprised at the time more than anything. It was around 12pm ,but I was surprised because I went to bed all of 7 hours ago and I never just sleep 7 hours and wake up voluntarily. Rubbing my eye's I looked at the couch to see if Thalia was still there ,but for some reason she wasn't till of course I heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Ow dammit-stupid freaking counters-hate these things," It was Thalia muttering quietly to her self as she hopped one at a time to get to the toaster which held some wheat toast. I noticed she didn't have her crutches which made me wonder what the hell she was doing walking or well hopping around the kitchen without them. I looked around to see if they were anywhere and then I spotted them in the living room propped up against the couch were she was supposed to be sleeping. I gave her a look, which made her glare at me, "I forgot I had this damn cast on and I was hungry what the hell was I supposed to do?"

I rolled my eye's and walked over to the couch and grabbed them, "Well for starters you could use your crutches so you don't break your other leg you know.." I said giving them back to her as she balanced herself on them, "And secondly you could stop swearing at the furniture for all you know they have feelings too."

"Annabeth you are such an idiot. Oh and Percy called like 30 minutes ago apparently he didn't need to sleep for that long because when you were at the hospital he slept like the whole time for some strange reason." She threw me the phone which I caught easily and looked to see 1 new message which must've been from him.

"And you couldn't get this when he called so he didn't have to leave a message?" I said impatiently as I dialed the answering machines number. Thalia just smirked and knocked on her cast as the answering machines voice with Thalia's bored to death voice on it,

"Hi you have reached the Grace household. Either I didn't want to talk to you so I ignored the phone or I was sleeping, choose one and leave a message. If you are trying to reach Zeus you are out of luck and call his cell phone and leave a message there because sometime within 2 day his secretary will get back to you. Don't ask me what the number is I don't care. Leave a damn message and hang up." After Thalia's voice stopped the automated voice started,

"You have one new message from a Percy Jackson from 11:38 to view this message press 1."

I pressed one wait for the message to start, but it took what seemed like forever on this stupid phone.

"Hey Annabeth, I woke up early and remembered that in two it will be the one month anniversary of when we met. I don't know if you noticed that, but now you do, but I was wondering if you would like to go with my to 6 flags because I heard that you have never been on a roller coaster and why not start off with a boo? Anyway's if not we can go to some stupid dinner and not go to the place with 6 flags of fun," He paused to yell at someone in the background which I assume to be Nico, but I heard him mumble something close to 'shut up Grover!'. He continued with a slight annoyance in his voice which I can only assume was from his friends, "So anyway's if you want to go just call me and I will have it covered...bye."

He sounded nervous that he was asking me and I was kind of glad about that because it meant that he still liked me because if your too over confident about someone people assume and then bad things happen. But I obviously wanted to go and I hoped that the first thing we went on would not be a roller coaster because you need to warm up. Oh well...

"Why do you look like you are frozen in time?" Thalia said sipping a disgusting protein shake and biting into a waffle. How the hell does she not puke when she eats that? I think she might be used to it.

"Well, I have to call Percy back because-" I was talking, but Thalia interrupted me when I started talking.

"Hear a chick in the background?"

"No"

"Called you a name?"

"No"

"Broke up with you?"

"No"

"Asked for money?"

"No"

"Asked for drugs?"

"NO! No! No! And NO!" I screamed because every single time I was about to think she would start talking. "Does Percy seem like he would do any of those things?" I asked impatiently waiting for her to answer hoping she wouldn't interrupt me.

"No.." She said slowly like I was going to start chasing her like I used to and try to punch her in the face. We had some interesting bonding memories of camping, but that's another story. "But then why on earth would he call you and need you to call back?" She said like those were the only reasons people would ever dare to have someone call back or even call.

"Well he invited me to go to 6 flags because in two days is the month marking of day we met thank you very much." I said dialing his phone number quickly on the phone and shooing her out of the kitchen so she wouldn't scream 'Annabeth pass the drugs!' like she always did when I was on the phone with anybody, but mostly my parents. I don't know if she was finally mature enough to stop yet, but who the heck knows and I would rather not take the chance.

"Hello?' A tired voice said on the other side of the line. "Whadda want it's like 4am..?"

"Nico can you please put Percy on?" I said frustrated at Nico's idiotness because not only did he think it was 4 am, but he also started insisting that Percy was asleep just like every other human being on the planet at that time, "No Nico! It is not 4am do you not see out a damn window?" I heard a pause and some light jugging which I can only guess was done by Nico and a string of swears when I'm guessing he looking out a window and saw that it was in fact day time and I had been right. But I was wrong because then Nico said this,

"Oh my god I feel betrayed!" I'm guessing it was Nico shouting because I heard some laughing in the background. "Dude first off you didn't even tell me Grover was even coming over and then you start a damn marathon game of Black Op's without me! What in the name of Hades has the world come to!" Nico shouted again causing more laugher.

"YES! Head shot FriskyMinatour3 is down!" I heard laughing and high fiving in the background before Percy spoke again. "Um Nico who exactly is on the phone that you are holding?"

"Oh Annabeth.." He said slowly and I can only imagine he was holding the phone out of him. I heard from moving of furniture and it sounded like Nico being slightly strangled while someone shouting, "Percy! Helldogpound killed you they just broke the damn streak!"

"NICO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE'S CALLED! I ALMOST HAD A DAMN NERVOUS BREAKDOWN WHILE CALLING HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR THAT CALL!" I can only assume it was Percy who was talking because I heard a slightly evil laugh and Nico say, "Dude it's on speaker.." And more laughing till someone picked up the phone and hit a button.

"Hey Annabeth, I guess you heard what just happened didn't you?" I could hear traces of embarrassment in his voice as he spoke which made me let out a few laughs before stopping.

"Yea I kind of did, but that's okay from what I heard I'm wondering if Nico's okay. Did you try to strangle him because that's what it sounded like.." I said slowly trying to suppress my laugher so I would get him embarrassed because the one thing the people hate more then anything in embarrassment. Or well so I've heard and even personally think.

"Eh.." Percy started and I guess he was looking at Nico because he chuckled slightly before continuing. "Only a bit and not enough to actually hurt the kid. Just like a little loss of air, but I think it builds character." He said. I could literally picture Nico scowling at what Percy was talking about. "Ugh so yeah you called about something..?"

"Yeah well I can go to the theme park and it sounds fun. Plus I totally forgot tomorrow is the month-anniversary of when we met!" I said surprised and truthfully. I'm known for my memory too so it confused me how on earth I could forget that and confused me more on how Percy remembered. But then again it proves that Percy is smarter then the stupid Seaweed Brain impression he gives off at first. Or maybe it was because when we first me I turned him down then the next time he managed to get me out on a 'just friends' date with him that ended...differently.

"Well it was hard to forget for me. Anyways I got the whole thing covered it's going to be so FUN!" He sounded like a hyper kid in a candy store which made me wonder what it would be like in two days. "Anyways all you need to bring is a bathing suit, spare shoes if yours get wet, some flip flops for the same reason and your ID because apparently they need to see it when I bring people into the park!" The last comment made me wonder a bit because don't you buy tickets for this sort of thing? But then again I have no idea because I have never been there myself.

"What do you mean 'bring people in' don't you need like tickets and stuff?" I said raising my eye brows which made me feel kind of stupid because I was on the phone, but I waved my hand in the air almost like I was swatting away the thought.

"Well, see my dad met the owners or well managers of the park and they got it off well. Now I can just go into the park for free, but as your boyfriend I cover all other costs too because it is what a gentleman does." He said slowly waiting for my reaction, "But either way there is one ride you need to go on and it is absolutely terrifying and I love it!"

"How on earth can you love or even go on something that goes at 6 mph on a track and goes high in the air. The odd's of it breaking down are crazy not to mention everything else that could happen." I said going over the possibilities in my head.

"Yeah well there was that one guy who died, but some say he had a heart problem. Anyways that's the fun and the adrenaline rush is crazy don't worry nothing will happen to you and I will make sure of it." He said defiantly. "Oh and I'm picking you up at 6am in the morning..."

"Wow can't believe you would wake up that early to ride go to some stupid amusement park.." I said smiling into the phone as I heard Percy laugh.

"Well it's in Massachusetts and I want to get there so we can get fast passes early. I hate waiting in lines for things, but also all you have to do is be dressed in Pj's and we can stop on the way for you to change into normal clothing."I would say I could hear the smile on his face, but I didn't need to hear it to know that it was in fact there.

"Okay will do, but you might have to carry me to the car you know." I said laughing a bit because I knew that Percy had no problem carrying me before. Also I really didn't mind it when he did.

"I don't see that as a bad thing you know," He laughed and I heard someone yelling in the background to 'get off the damn phone or I'll punch you in the face!'. And Percy yelled something about strangling them again so it must've been Nico.

"See you in two day's!" I said in a sing-song voice into the phone and I heard a quick 'Bye Love' which reminded me of some English accented person I had met at the supermarket in the store the last time I went. I walked out of the kitchen with a crazy smile on my face because of the word 'love'. Obviously he called me that, but maybe it meant that he loved me or maybe he was being an idiot either way, truth be damned I knew that I at least think I love him. And if I think I do which means that I was in love with Percy Jackson and I could say it in my head all I wanted now. But hopefully I could have the courage to say it out loud soon because for a silly little word I wanted to say it so much.

"Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree f-u-c" Thalia started laughing on the couch, but I shushed her before she got any further because I could feel my face start to heat up which meant I was blushing.

"Thalia! Not necessary!" I snapped looking at her and grabbing the remote like I trained for it my whole life, which living with her it's had.

"Hey! Don't steal the remote from the cripple it's against the law!" Thalia complained reaching for her crutches which were luckily out of her reach. Then again it's not really luck if I moved them because I knew she was going to try to hit me with them. So it's more like forethoughtedly (if that's a word) they were out of her reach.

"I took a You and the Law class freshman year of high school and memorized the book just in case I wanted to be a lawyer so tell me where in the world is that law. I've never heard of it," I smiled to myself flipping the channels on the TV. "Besides Phineas and Ferb which I know you were originally watching is over now and some stupid show that has something to do with the boy from Hannah Montana back when it was good is on it."

"Fine lover girl, but I know your facial expressions and right now you think your in love which means that you are-" I opened my mouth ,but she continued speaking over me so I just decided to not say anything, "There are two phrases that effect people. They are eerily similar because both start with 'I' and end with 'You'. In between there is one single four lettered word. You have to be very careful with both because there is a fine line between the two that can't be crossed."

"And do tell me what they are oh great one," I said mockingly because I thought it was going to be something stupid.

"I love you." Thalia said at first and continued with a nod from me, "I hate you."

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter and I don't care if you flame because it means people think at least they should tell me, but I don't get much or any of that anyway's. If you spot my spelling mistakes I love you and anyway's if you review about anything you get a sneak peak. If you tell me that I suck I will literally say Thank you and give you a sneak peak. I hope you like the chapter and I promise to update soon. **

**PS: Sometime in the future there will be a contest of some shorts about something for this and it might involve something. (I know suckish details), but hey I've been going crazy in the warm weather that I am forced to be in right now!**

**~Anna**


	16. Ice Breaking

**I am trying to make authors notes shorter, I will update super soon because I haven't in a while. PS Thank Athena Forever because they worried about me and it made me finish this chapter. Longest chapter yet!**

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJATO series. **

**P.S. 147 Reviews! GO ME!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I walked down the stairs silently hoping not to wake Grover who crashed on the couch the last two day's or Nico who would just make this whole situation hell for me. It was about 5 am and I already had everything I needed in a bag, but I pretty much just needed board shorts for swimming. I took a shower when I first got up and I made sure that my hair was at least half the way I wanted it which was better then other times. But I couldn't wait for today because I haven't been to 6 Flag's in forever and this time I will be there with someone that won't try to kill me unless they have a churro in their hands. That was Nico and Grover, if you are wondering.

"Well well well what do we have here?" I heard a voice from around the corner were the front door was. Damn those idiots! Why are they even up because I'm pretty sure Nico can't wake up before 7am because it's impossible the way that kid sleeps.

"Shit.." I swore quietly under my breath knowing the minute I walked around that damn corner Nico and Grover would tackle me to the ground and force me down and make me tell them everything. I didn't feel like doing that, but I sadly knew I had to or else they would walk around the corner and they wouldn't tackle me into making me tell them. What they would do involves kicking a place that hurts like hell.

"Hm looks like lover boy is going somewhere to pick up her girlfriend.." There was stifled laughter as they waited for me. I walked around the corner staying as close as I could to the wall, but in two seconds I was flat on the ground with Nico and Grover sitting on my back. "So Perce where are you going?" Grover laughed at me as I groaned at the weight of them. Not that they're big and I'm small it's more like if there was one fine, but two people that are about the same size as me? Not fun.

"To 6 Flag's goat face now let me up!" I moaned feeling my back crack. I heard stifled laugher which made me wonder why the hell they enjoyed my pain.

"Very original Percy, but are you taking the SUV?" Nico said swinging key's around his finger that no doubt went to the car.

"Um no...why?"

"Because obviously you are going to win two gigantic stuffed animals and you need space for them both!" Nico dropped the keys right in front of my face which made me flinch a bit.

"Why two?"

"Percy as payment I expect I gigantic purple dragon by 1am tomorrow. And the other you can give Annabeth like the so call 'gentleman' you are" Nico and Grover laughed again getting up and helping me up. I grabbed the key's and scowled at them as I walked out the door which cause more laughter from those to retards.

On the drive over I tired calling the house about twice, but my guess is Annabeth was asleep and Thalia looked at caller ID before hitting ignore. I would say I was actually paying attention to the road that I was driving on, but I really wasn't. It was 5 am in the Hamptons on some back roads so the chances of me coming across a car was slim to none and I only saw one going the opposite way of me. But what I was thinking about was Annabeth. That was what my mind was on most of the time now because our relationship had gotten more serious. But also because it was surprising because I never thought that I would actually miss someone even if I talked to them on the phone and texted them constantly, but with Annabeth that was a completely different story.

As I pulled into the driveway I practically jumped out of the car to get to the front door forgetting that I was in Nico's SUV. So when I say I 'jumped' out it means I kind of jumped out before fall flat on to my face and feeling like an idiot. Just as I got up and dusted myself off the front door opened a bit and Thalia head slipped out grinning at me like the cheser cat. I rolled my eye's walking to the door why did she like to torture me?

"Hello Thalia," I said looking at her in what I assume to be sleeping clothing, but with her cast she looked ridiculous. "I'm guessing you didn't wake her up?"

"Percy who do you think I am?" She said mockingly offended and I really would've fell for it if she didn't roll her eyes.

"Someone who doesn't like stairs or using there powers for good in my life!" I shouted walking up the stairs knowing that Annabeth is a heavy sleeper.

"What ever do you mean Percy?" She shouted back at me as I was walking towards Annabeth's door.

I paused before I turn around with the cold knob in my hand. I looked at her and simply rolled my eye's which caused her to snicker while attempting to go down some steps without falling flat on her face. Her and Nico are so alike it's literally crazy. "One day those two will be married.." I muttered to myself and sighed as I walked into Annabeth's room. It was relatively neat, but where I suspected Annabeth was sleeping there was a mountain of blankets.

I looked around and saw a type of purse that I can only assume goes over one shoulder and crosses in front of you. Then again I am a man (Thalia doesn't say or think so, but then again who CARES what she thinks?), so I wouldn't know. I looked in it quickly seeing a bathingsuit and some flip flops and a spare hair tie or two. I grabbed it slipping it over my shoulders and pulling the covers away from Annabeth. She had jean shorts on and a regular tie-dye tee-shirt, but to me she never looked as beautiful.

Her mouth was moving a bit and her eye's fluttered, but I don't think she was actually awake. Well mostly because she was talking in gibberish.

"Hemophlabin hakciensa mhmdhssagr" Is really the only was I can describe what she said, but the thing is those aren't words. "Barney put me downnn!" She said as I picked her up bridal style to take her down to the car. She giggled before resting her head on my chest.

"I'm not Barney, Annabeth I'm Percy." I laughed quietly as I closed her door with my foot behind me.

Her eye's fluttered open for only a second and she looked straight into mine, "I love Percy Jackson," For a second I stopped and I starred at her in my arms, but in those same few seconds she went back to talking in gibberish. Maybe she knew what she was saying and maybe she didn't, but I guess I won't know unless I ask her today.

But if she didn't remember I'm sure as hell not going to tell her because I want to be the first one to say it. I knew I loved her and I was already looking for a time to say it, but none of them were good enough. It doesn't have to be romantic and cheesy it just has to be right. So if she doesn't remember saying she loved Percy Jackson to him (which is like saying I love you in my mind) then I just won't mention it.

I walked down the stairs carefully with her in my arms and tried to walk silently past Thalia, but sadly she still saw me and mouthed 'Nice purse' which I ignored. She surprisingly was nice enough to leave the front door open or maybe it was just an accident, but I was just happy I didn't have to attempt to open the door with Annabeth in my arms. Once I got to the car I managed to open it without any problems and I slid her into the back seat so she could sleep lying down instead of sitting up. I climbed in the front seat and started up the car. Today was going to be-

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up in a car I didn't recognize so I had a mini panic attack before I saw Percy sitting in the drivers seat. I noticed that the sun was still just on the horizon which meant that it was around 6am because it was light, but not too light.

"So sleeping beauty awakens." I heard him chuckle as I stretched and un buckled myself to climb into the passengers seat. He glanced at me smirking, and continuing to drive.

"Please I'm doubting I was out that long. Besides it's just 6 so you obviously just picked me up right?" I said rolling my eye's and giving him a kiss on the check.

"Well no I was earl, do you know you talk in your sleep?" He chuckled lightly. I could feel my face redden mostly because I was scared about what I had said. I couldn't remember anyway's so I must not be that bad because I really didn't have anything to hide from Percy and I was having quiet a nice dream. "What exactly did I say anyway's?" I said glancing out the window praying I didn't say something stupid.

He studied me for a second for some reason I don't know and just smiled. "Well for starts you talked completely gibberish," He said as I let out a sigh of relief. "And you called me Barney when I picked you up." And with that I started blushing immediately. Maybe it was because when I was little I went to Barney concerts and I always got called up on stage. Then again my dream last night was about when I was little and how everything was so much better at home.

"Well that does go along with the dream I was having," I smiled turning on the radio. The drive there wasn't to terrible, but it took at least two hours to get there and even then it was only 8am. What I didn't understand was why in the name of hell were other people here this early. Was this place really that great, then again the last time I was at a theme park was when I was like 5 and all I can remember is Mickey mouse trying to take a picture with me.

We talked the whole time and surprisingly never ran out of topics to talk about unlike other people I know. Once we got to near the park I saw the ride that was apparently called scream and it looked like the tallest thing in the park. Personally I fell silent for a second because I was kind of scared to go on something like that. Just looking at it made my stomached flutter.

"Is that the big ride?" I said pointing to it. It was a real question, but then again it was kind of a stupid one too. Then again I didn't notice that it wasn't a roller coaster and I didn't notice that there was a gigantic blue and purple one behind it. That became more visible when we entered the parking lot.

Percy chuckled lightly again, but not in a mean way more like he was laughing about how he knew something that I didn't and those times were rare. "No that's not the big ride, but it is one of the bigger ones. But the ride that everyone talks about is called Superman-"He stopped himself and thought a bit before he started talking again. "Well it's really called bazaaro, but that's because of some legal things. Everyone calls it superman still though.."

I glanced around nervously, "Legal issues?" I said because personally I didn't want to go on the ride that could be potentially dangerous, but I later learned that is ALL of them.

"Let's put that aside for now anyway's because we will be heading inside for pictures for out seasons passes." Percy said backing into a parking space. I gave him a weird look,"Well my fathers friend says there useful and what-not," We climbed out of the car and I grabbed my bad swinging it over my shoulder. I reached for the door which suddenly wasn't there because Percy had opened it for me.

"Well aren't you just a gentleman," I laughed stepping out of the car and feeling the hot sun knowing I would burn unless I put some sunscreen on. Percy smiled as he started walking towards the entrance, but I Annabeth Chase was confused because what he was walking to was obviously some sort of maintaince entrance. "Percy I don't think were supposed to go in that way.." I said looking at it like it was something foreign. Well I must've because he laughed and grabbed my hand leading me towards it.

"This Annabeth is the special guest entrance. Besides there are way more parking spaces here then over where you actually go in the park." His logic no matter how much it didn't seem like logic (Which was a lot) was pretty good. Then again this was a gigantic kid's attraction place so maybe it was his knowing Nico the worlds most immature 18 year-old that made him know all of this stuff.

"Percy did you see how many people were in the regular parking lot?" I said still not being used to hanging with these people who probably have 'connections' in China. Or maybe it's the whole 'rich people get everything way different' feeling I had inside me most of the time.

"Annabeth those are the smart ones. Looking to hit the rides early so there isn't as many lines. But we will not only be here early we will be here all day and we will get platinum fast-passes." I nodded my heading knowing from my pervious night's research that, that is something that lets to but the lines in a totally okay way. They did seem like a genius idea for a park like this who must have ton's of visitors. Also not to mention the structure of this whole park! I thought walking into the park and seeing what looked like to be normal building's, but I know they are themed in places around the park. (Also from pervious research called Google Images)

"Anyway's it's like awesome and I don't think I've tasted anything as good. All of the other places I get it from make it gross except for that place on that street," Percy said which jarred me from my thoughts realizing he had been talking this whole entire time and probably thought that I was listening too.

"Yeah that seems fun.." I said not knowing what the hell he was talking about anyway's. I must've chosen the wrong thing to say because he gave me a funny look before laughing lightheartedly at my comment.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you even know what I was talking about?" He gave me a serious look that broke into a smile when I huffed and quietly mumbled 'no'. Percy laughed a bit more before he continued talking, "Well I was talking about fudge because this place has the best you will ever taste. And recently because Grover visited the house my fudge supplies are dwindling." I rolled my eye's and chuckled as we walking into a semi-dark room which automatically lit up as soon as we walked in. A guy no older then 25 was standing with his finger on the light switch he was smiling like an idiot and looked almost insane. But that didn't stop Percy from walking over and do a complicated multi-fist bump handshake I couldn't follow.

"Well Hyperion I didn't expect the partial owner of the whole park here today!" Percy said sarcastically and started laughing.

"Yeah ugh-hun," The man said looking at him. He ran his hand through his hair which looked perfect from were I was standing and glanced at me looking me up and down. It was only for a second, but even for the one second I felt exteremly uncomfortable till Percy put his arm around me, "Also here are your passes, I took the time to get them ready for you." He held them up in the air which Percy took them politely and said thank's before walking out of the room.

"I don't like him," I muttered looking back, "I don't know why he just makes he feel...weird." For a second I thought Percy was going to say something about why I should, but he just looked at me for a second before sighing. He opened a door for me and I was momentarily blinded by the sunlight which was strong still.

"Well that's you and me both, but if he made you feel weird then I should thank my lucky stars that Kronos didn't come and 'welcome' us into his park. That guy gives everyone I know the creeps including me and according to Thalia that is very hard to do..." He said smiling at his surroundings. People were just starting to pour into the park, "Grover say's that he must have a sick mind because he's just-"

"Just be quiet and be happy you convinced me to come to this logical death trap," I said glancing around nervously as I heard more laughter followed by an elbow into Percy's side. Which for some reason was followed by more laughing. "So what the hell are we going on first?"

He looked around before digging in his pockets for something which turned out to be a map. He unfolded it 7 times and dropped it about two before he had it completely opened. I was looking at it for about two seconds before I noticed it had handwriting, circles, ex's and note written down all over it. It looked old because the folds were creased, but it looked oddly taken care of for some old map. But knowing Percy it had some odd strange meaning behind it that wouldn't make sense till he explained it. I gave him a questionable look and pointed at a thick circle that was surrounding one ride that looked like a small wooden roller coaster.

"Well I practically lived in this place the summer of 11th grade." He paused and got a far away look in his eye's before he continued talking, "Anyway's Grover and Nico lived near here in some house way down the street. So the 25 time during the summer we went here we got a map and Grover had a pencil so we just started writing everything down. Ride lists rating them and developing a order, not to mention which game's we are good at. But anyway's this thing has been used over 60 times and it still is amazing as the first time we went here."

I laughed to myself silently and what did I say about not making sense till he explained it? "Well then lets hope it works today!" I said kissing him quickly before walking off in the direction that looked right at the time. "Ugh Annabeth the first ride is this way.." He said smirking pointing the complete opposite way that I was about to walk.

"I was just making sure you knew where you were going.." I said turning around and walking back to him.

"Sureee-" Percy said kissing me lightly before grabbing my hand and sprinting to the nearest wooden roller coaster that was completely white, "But in this place I always' know where I am going."

It was my first roller coaster obviously and it was rickety and named Thunderbolt. There were kid's half my size going on and they were cheering while I was going over the probability of it breaking down while we where on it in my head. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to think of while waiting in line to on the stupid thing, but it was what kept me occupied while I waited for the cart to come in so we could get on. "Annabeth you just have to calm down I've been on more of these then I could count and not one has broken down with me on it" Percy said soothingly as we got into out cart which was in the middle of the line of them.

Once everyone was buckled we lerched to a start and I guess I made this weird _EHEEP_ noise which Percy just said it hadn't even started yet. But that boy was wrong because even going up the hill with the chain was dangourus and that clicking noise scared the crap out of me. By the time we got to the top I was almost hyperventilating and just the front of the lines of carts we were in started to go over the hill I was already screaming.

Now the kid's behind me were laughing at me like literally I heard them say, "That girl is so weird!" because they shouted it while we were riding. And yes it terrified the hell out of me all of those jerk turns and the racket it makes while you ride it, but as soon as I got off the ground felt weird. Like I had been in space even thought I was never in it then again I was pretty sure that I was having the biggest adrenaline rush that I have had in a long long while. It felt like I needed to run all around the park just to get out all of then energy I had stored up.

I felt like such a bad ass at first I was crazy about it till Percy mentioned that, was one of the second smallest roller coasters in the entire park. Plus the smallest is considered a kitty ride so if some 18 year-olds went on it people would give was weird looks. I guess Percy didn't care about weird looks because that was what we went on next. But everyone was starring at us anyway's as we walked through the park and when I say everyone I mean obnoxious teenage girls that came up to him while he was in line and offered to sit with him. If those annoying people dressed as fictional characters running all over the park that kept on offering to take pictures with me didn't annoy me enough these girls did.

"Annabeth there not harpies besides that's what Me and Nico used to do all the time when we were here with Grover. He preferred to go alone for some reason. Then again he was going out with Juniper, but there just being friendly people. Besides it's not like I would want to sit with them when I have you." He said leaning against the fence of the spinning tea cups as two girl's shuffled away after I had said two not-so-kind words to them.

"Percy there not being friendly they like you or think your not because sadly you are!" I said frustratedly. I think I'm one of the first girls in history to complain that their boyfriend is to hot.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Percy pointed out.

"Not when were are 50 million girls drooling over you and you don't even notice it!" Percy scowled which confused me for a second before he got that 'thinking' look on his face which said that he would say something in a few seconds, but he was thinking how to word it so it wouldn't 'offend' anyone.

"Yet you don't notice the ton's of guys that come up to you and flirt with you-" I tried to interrupt him, and claim they just wanted to know the weight of a polar bear. He raised his hand and stopped me from talking before I could even say anything though. I'm pretty sure he knew what I was going to say because he could practically finish my sentences now, "No Annabeth he didn't want to know the actual weight of a polar bear, its just some stupid 'breaking the ice' comment that he thinks will get you two talking."

"It's some stupid pick up line when what is it?" I said running and getting into a blue tea cup. The announcements' about how no one with heart, back or other problems shouldn't be riding this ride.

"Well pretend I'm a stranger," He said messing up his half flat hair. I nodded as he began to speak again, "Hey do you know how much a polar bear weighs?"

"Not rea-" I started, but he interrupted me before I could finish my answer.

"Enough to break the ice, hi I'm Percy Jackson!" He said shaking my hand and smiled at me as I started to laugh my head off.

"Well Percy you don't have to worry because believe me I would've called him an idiot," I said grabbing the wheel in the middle of the tea cup that we had to spin to spin ourselves the ride slowly started as Percy started spinning us faster and faster as we laughed at the stupid 'break-the-ice' pick-up line.

* * *

**Anyway's you review and you get a sneak peak. Also I will try to update on Sunday or tomorrow, but I have a week of testing next week so I might not be able to on a week day. Anyway's thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Questions? Comments? Reviews? Then review! :D**

**~Anna**

**P.S. If you didn't see before 147 reviews! GO ME!**


	17. Real Memories

**AN I haven't updated in forever! Ahh I'm terrible, but recently I just got blocked from everything because here in this cold state (That is finally warming up) it was testing month and it is still going on. Not to mention the fact that all sports started back up again. Anyways thanks to the people that wanted me to update quicker because believe me I wanted to. Anyways thanks for the reviews even thought I didn't count them. Also sorry this is a short chapter the next one will be much much longer believe me or well it will be much more important! About 54,000 words or more about right now in this story! **

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the PJATO series!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was pretty proud of Annabeth because she had yet to puke and I was praying that she could keep that up for the rest of the day. She was filled with adrenalin and was jumping all over the place, but I was jumping right next to her anyway's. But I was having a great time because not only did she love all the rides it was just so easy and non-demanding to be here with her unlike Grover and Nico. The reason because is because I have never gotten mad at her so whatever we were doing together was great.

We were getting off the ride Pandemonium and she stumbled a bit walking down the ramp, but who could blame her the way that thing turns all the time. "Percy I'm okay I'm just a bit.." She said giggling intertwining our fingers and fishing for the map in her bag. "It's like I'm hyper, but I don't feel like I'm going to crash any time soon!" She analyzed the map for a good few seconds before she started walking in the opposite direction of the ride we were going to go on next.

"Wise Girl it's this way?" I said pointing to it because we were fairly close to it. She laughed loudly for a second which caused some people to look at her and not look away till she was done. She was beautiful when she laughed so I couldn't blame them, but the guy's just looked like hell.

"The bathrooms are this way and we need to make a quick stop." She said bounding off in the direction of the bathrooms. What the hell did she drink today any- wait, I said thinking to myself she drank like 3 bottles of Ice Tea. My phone started buzzing as I walked near the bathrooms sitting on a wall that was right near them so she would see me when she comes out. Of course Nico just has to call me,

"Hey Nico,"

"Percy Please Please rescue me!" He whisper shouted into the phone before I heard yelling in the background which sounded like Thalia shouting at him 'Who is it?'. He said one second and I'm guessing walked away.

"What's that dear? You need something? Water? Food? A pillow I can smother you with?" He said the last part bitterly and only half joking.

"Well you must be having fun there," I laughed as Nico's sour tone of voice. I once volunteered to take care of Thalia when she was sick and never again would I ever do that it was like running a marathon with pneumonia. It sucks, it's cold, annoying, stupid and you pretty much feel like your about to pass out and if that stops you from working you want to.

"Dude I feel like a slave she just made me get her 5 different cups of lemonade because it had an odd amount of seeds in it!" He screamed over the phone which cause more laughter. (**A.N. SpongeBob anyone?**)

"Seriously I wish I didn't fluff her pillow when I got here or none of this would have happened!"

"Eh she's good at manipulating people.." I said looking for Annabeth because I swear I heard someone call my name. I spotted her waving me over, "Listen Dude have fun I have to go-" I said getting cut off from Nico.

"I'm going to die swear to god!"

"Have fun buddy!" I said hitting the end button on my phone and jogging over to Annabeth who asked me who was on the phone, "Just Nico getting treated like Thalia's servant, normal stuff." Okay so I know what your going to say, 'Well how is that normal?, but with Thalia believe me it's more normal then you would think it to be because we always just dealt with it because what goes around comes around and when I get sick Thalia has to wait on my every hand and foot.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I was having some damn good fun. Do I feel a little sick? Maybe, but then again the real question is do I care about it? No I don't.

I saw Percy jogging over to me once he spotted me. He was shoving his phone in his pocket and as he ran girls heads turned to see were he was going. I hugged him quickly and smirked at them over his shoulder. Yes I was jealous, but then again I had no idea who these people were. "Who was that on the phone anyway's?" I asked glancing up into his eyes.

"The king of all Sorrow," He said with a glint in his eye's which meant he was obviously talking to Nico who probably volunteered for something stupid. Hopefully he didn't go to Thalia's house and offer to take care of her because that's a stupid idea. Even Nico wouldn't do that..hopefully...

"Okay anyway's what are we going on now?" I asked looking around at the rides. He slowly unfolded the map and looked with a smile on his face that was growing bigger by the second. I loved at him weirdly for a second because I had no idea where we were and where we were going.

"Time for the big boy's,.." He said looking off in the distance probably looking in the direction of whatever he was talking about, but I have no clue what that was. But then again half the car ride (Well quarter because I was asleep for half of the car ride) he was talking about some roller coaster named barro or barito or whatever he was saying before, "It is time for Bazzaro!"

So that's what it's called? Anyways that's not the important thing the important thing is that I pray to god I won't scream my head off on the next ride because I already have on almost all the other ones. I'm starting to feel like a 5 year-old and I never ever feel like that because when I do I feel so immature. But that's besides the point maybe it's not that big because I haven't seen it yet then again apparently it's and 'pride of the park' so it must be the biggest.

"Okay so it's this way,.." He said dragging me behind him powering through crowds.

I got off this horrible ride wobbling on my feet and trying to balance myself on whatever was in grabbing distance. Sadly at first is was a very weirder out old man, but Percy helped steady me. I would say what happened or tell Percy that was 'super fun', but if I opened my mouth I'm pretty sure I'd start screaming again because that's pretty much what I'm doing in my head right now. I stumbled down the ramp off the ride and saw TV screens with picture up on them. With everyone so that's what that flash was from...

"Annabeth.." Percy said glancing at me snickering pointing to the computer screen were he had the lady pull up our picture. I walked closer and had a sharp intake of breath, my face was completely straight except for my eye's where it looked like I was terrified. The worst part was Percy in the picture with his arms up looking like he was having the time of his life being on a freaking fast roller coaster and looking as gorgeous as ever. But even worse was the fact he was handing over $20 as we speak about this horrible (well me in it) picture.

"Percy-" I choked out, "Why on earth are you buying that?" I complained looking at it in disgust, mostly because I looked insane.

Percy laughed then looked at it and smiled, "Annabeth I have this because this is a real memory! Not something I smiled at the camera for besides I think you look great," He stopped talking for a second, but decided against it because he started talking again too, "Plus look at me I'm flawless." He said in a fake girls voice that just caused me to burst out laughing.

"Defiantly not conceited either," I said smugly trying to reach for the picture and tear it into small pieces.

"Whaa!" He shouted drawing his hand to his chest and one on his forehead like he was short of air, "I'm not conceited because that's a flaw and I don't have any of those!" He smiled cheekily again before walking down and out of the store. "Time for FOOD!" He continued walking to the building on the other side of the little rode thing and right into somewhere that smelt like fires and sprite. A theme park cafeteria is what I called in my mind.

I looked and saw where the line started, "What happened to trying to eat healthy?" I commented looking at the fries. Now you might think that's a random comment, but it was more random when we where discussing it in the car earlier.

"Well I am exempt from this besides what do you want me to get?_SALAD_? That's gross." He said pointing to the thing this place must call a salad. Well on second thought as long as I don't put to much salt on those fires that should be fine. Hopefully...

"Yeah yeah, but once we eat we go to the water park because it's like 2000 degrees outside," I said noticing that the air conditioning was loud, but it was the type of thing you didn't notice till someone said something about it. But then again I was eating and my senses are always shaper when I'm eating for a strange reason. Maybe it's because I don't always trust the food like I'm afraid it'll put me to sleep though I'm doubting it.

"Fine fine ,but then you have to not comment on my eating habits to anyone other then Nico because he could careless."Percy said giving my a smile that made my knee's a little weak just for a second. We paid for our food and walked to find a table slowly. I almost tripped over a chair and sent my drink flying to some poor old ladies head, but thank god Percy caught me or else someone would be very mad at me.

"Oh my god," I said looking down to the amazing unhealthy food that say in front of me never happier then now that it sat and and the fact that it was actually good. Scratch that it was unearthly how good this food is. I don't know why I'm freaking out over fries, but maybe thats because for the first time since living with Thalia I was eating something that had no nutritional value. And I was loving it,

"Good food right?" Percy said looking up from his plate which only had a half of a used-to-be gigantic hamburger. How he ate it that fast I will never know or guess. "Anyways after the water park we have to go on some roller coasters again because let's face it the best way to dry off at this place is by going on one," He said taking a giant bite out of his food.

"I Guess, but we have to hurry up because theres going to be tons of people, and it's almost 95 degrees outside," I said eating my fires at top speed. Once we were done we threw out our trash and ran to the other side of the park were the smaller in-park water park was located.

By the time we actually changed and solved the dibocle of to let Percy rent a cabana or to not (He won and he rented one) it was around 3 pm and the sun was still high in the afternoon sky. I changed into my bathing suit which was a simple gray, I walked back to the cabana with my bag in my hand and when I got back I dropped it, but not on purpose. Percy was just lounging around in green swim shorts that made in look just a Greek god. Since it was pretty much the middle of the summer he had a good tan which made his six-pack just look astonishing. And his hair was as black as ink and he had on black raybands smiling at me, with his gleaming white smile. Two things he was going to be the death of me. And the second thing,

How the hell was he single this summer?

He tipped his head and looked at me just over the rim of his glasses, his green eye's were brimming with excitement he took them off and threw them on a chair and grabbed my hand and his tube. I grabbed mine as we raced though the park to the first water ride, whatever the reason he was single I didn't care one freaking bit.

* * *

**AN I hoped you liked it and I hope you review because you will get a sneak peak and I also enjoy seeing the e-mails on my account so I don't care what you do or how you do it, but review if you want to! I promise to update in the next 4 days because I should have more time in during the weekend. And I write late at night so when I'm too tired I can't do much. **

**~Anna**

**P.S. Small plot 'explosion' in the next chapter! :D**


	18. Newsflash

**AN Okay so I want this to be short and this chapter breaks my story into 60,000 words! And with only 18 chapters. I have decided to update on Mondays because that's what is the easiest for me and I will try to make long chapters like this one. I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews and I really want to go to 200 by the time I get to 20 chapters so come one people and review for a sneak peak!**

**Also sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was having some problems with the error thing. Then I found out that when it says 'story_edit_property' you have to change property to content and then it works! :D anyways yeah if that is happening to you I hope this helps!**

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the PJATO series. **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy was good at basketball. And when I say good I mean like more amazing then I've I ever seen anyone actually play then again he is really tall , but still. See I found this out because after the water park and 'drying off' he said it was time for games. I won a small shark thing Percy well he walked over the the basketball one were it's like far enough away to be a three pointer and the prizes were those gigantic stuffed animals that everyone thinks no one gets.

Now I had never seen him play before so of course I jokingly say don't miss Seaweed Brain. He winked at me and shot the ball and it swished perfectly into the net, the same thing happened with the other two he had and he ended up winning a gigantic green stuffed dragon that was almost as tall as me. Then he won a purple one he said it was a personal favor to someone, but I think it was just him showing off. We are walking through the park right now though looking for something called the Candy Cabin which apparently had the best fudge in the world to him. "Percy why are we looking for this stupid place," I said looking around for it spotting it quickly and pointing to it.

He smiled sadly which was unexpected for me because the whole day he was running around like an idiot, "Well I used to come here with my mom, but then.." He stopped for a second looking at the fudge behind the glass. I expected him to continue his story, but he just started smiling again going, "Ohh minty fudge that's yummy.."

"Percy," I said exasperatedly because you can't just say something like that then not go on about it. I get it that me didn't want to talk about it, but that might help him if he does. He looked at me with a tired pleading look that said he didn't want to talk about it which made me snap back. I knew that look from so many different people it wasn't fair, but most of all my mother. Back then though it meant forget it and never mention it again. I felt like Percy was saying that too.

"Annabeth is there anything you want?" He said looking over his shoulder, then it became quite obvious that time had passed while I was thinking. That's how it worked I guess,

"Whatever your getting I'll probably eat," I smiled and turned to look at jaw breakers that look like they were made for whales. Forget it or regret it was my mothers nonexistent moto, in a way I had adapted to it over the years because I always came to regret things when I thought about them to much. But that never stopped me every single day of my life.

By the time we got to the car my arm's ached and it was pitch black outside. We put all of the candy Percy had bought and got into the front seats and just for a second it was the perfect point for anything like for me to say I love you, but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't because it was the perfect moment, but it, well it just didn't feel like it was right. Like something was going to happen soon maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong.

"That I think was the funniest day of my life," I said glancing at Percy who was trying to untwist his seat belt only getting it more twisted, "Here let me." I leaned over and fixed it for him. I could hear him chuckling and I rolled my eyes' sitting back into my seat, "What in the world could be so funny Seaweed Brain?"

"Well Wise Girl it's just that I think that was the funniest time for me too, which is weird because I always thought the only reason I keep Nico in my life is because I always have the best times with him. Now I think I have just realized I'm actually friends with him." He shook his head slightly which caused me to laugh a bit more. He started up the car and we talked for a bit before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I glanced over at Annabeth knowing I would need to tell her soon, but right now I couldn't. Not now and not for awhile, it's not that I didn't trust her I just didn't want her to know. I'm scared in a way scared that she might treat me different if she knew, but I know she wouldn't. She couldn't, she just wasn't like that, or I hoped so for the sake of myself when I told her. And maybe it's not the deepest darkest secret there is and maybe there is other people who are hiding bigger things, but mine causes people to act differently. To be scared if what they say may offend me, maybe it's a good thing, but people watch what they say to much and that is what bothers me.

I slowly pulled into the driveway glancing at Annabeth, anytime in the car would've been a prefect time to say 'I love you." But I couldn't yet and maybe it's something in my head, or maybe something will happen soon with more importance, but for now I won't know. The house was coming into view and I saw the lights were still on and Nico's car was in the driveway which mean he must still be there. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was about 12 am so what the heck was he still doing there?

"Annabeth were back do you want to walk or have me carry you?" I said quietly as she stirred awake. She slowly opened her eye's and looked at me then at the house which was no more then 20 meters away.

"I'll walk because I see Nico's car and if you carry me I will never here the end of it. Ever." She said reaching back grabbing her bag out of the back seat of the car. I got out of the car and walked around the front of it to open her door for her. "You don't have to do that you know." She said smiling up at me which meant I always would anyway's.

We walked up to the front door and heard screaming,

"Nico! I need a different glass of water! What is WRONG WITH YOU! Do you SEE ice cubes in this!" I guessed that was Thalia screaming at the top of her lungs. I kissed Annabeth and whispered in her ear 'get ready' because when Thalia screamed like that anyone near her was in trouble. Hopefully she wouldn't see us and Nico wouldn't blurt out we were here. And I'm pretty sure she was on her pain medication and that stuff makes her go crazy which in turn make us go crazy which her antics and what not.

We walked into the door as silently as we could and first we saw Nico looking up at the ceiling and what doing what looked to be praying, "Thalia it is 12:30 I have been here ALL DAMN DAY! I have gotten you waffles from some stupid place 40 MINUTES away! I have fluffed your pillow more times then I can count can I please just go to sleep in some guest room before I kill myself!" He shouted and looked down directly at us. Thalia hoisted herself over her elbows to look at us because she couldn't stand on the couch.

"Well I need to go to sleep have a fun time Percy." Annabeth pecked my creek and ran up the stairs and threw me one last glance before she went into her room.

"Why, why, why, why and why!" I whispered to myself as Thalia stared at me with her blue eye's that looked drugged up on pain killers. And sadly they were.

"Percy! PLEASE talk some sense into this man! I need my cup of water before I watch 2 hours of TV to go to bed!" It sounded like she was screaming at the top of her lungs and within the first few words I already had a head ache.

"Thalia your crutches are right there and Nico is not your personal slave, so get up and get your own damn water while we leave because we need something called sleep." I said grabbing Nico's shirt as he flinched under Thalia's glare.

"PER-CY! Why would you talk to me like that! The one person who knows all of your girlfriends secrets and the one person who has the will to tell you them!" She said throwing her hands up into the air. "I know everything my dear, about her mom-" And that's the one thing that caught me off guard. Every since the candy cabin I had everything stuck in my mind about that. But it wasn't possible for Annabeth to have something wrong with her mom because she never told-

"Whoa whoa Thalia what do you mean about her mom?"I said cutting Thalia's crazy rants off. She smiled crazily at me and for a second before grabbing her crutches and making her way over to me.

"Oh you want to know about that now? Has she not told you? What a pity that I won't tell you or I might if she get me a glass of water, fluff my pillow, move the couch over to right in front of the TV and then go round the enter house and collect all of the cushions and pillows and gather them for me in the living room." She smiled like an idiot and flopped back down on the couch.

"Thalia your crazy," I muttered turning around and grabbing the back of Nico's shirt and tugging it hard making him fall. He got up and followed me out the door.

"Percy how could you leave that offer hanging?" He looked at me once we were back at my house sitting on the couch playing black ops (We couldn't fall asleep).

"If she wants to tell me she will and I don't want to find out while the one that is telling me is taking the barley legal amount of pain medication." I said while I switched to shot gun even though it was pretty much the worst gun of the whole enter game.

RING RING RING,

I moved my face against the floor that I fell asleep on and groaned as I moved. The place were Nico hit my with his controller because I had won the mini-tournament still hurt. First time who ever was calling I let it go to voicemail, but then they called again and again. I slowly peeled my face off the ground along with the rest of my body and walked to the phone that kept on ringing. I noticed it was Thalia's number and she never calls. I pressed talk and heard Thalia's voice harshly say hello.

"Hello to you too, what's wrong?"

"Annabeth." She breathed out slowly. "We didn't expect-thought she had more time- wasn't even there." She said wounding like she was trying not to cry.

"What what do you mean? What happened Thalia?" I said into the phone running to my room to change my shirt as if that mattered. I grabbed a toothbrush and my car keys on the way up the stairs almost tripping over Nico in the process, "Thalia! Are you okay? Do you want Nico to come too?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I would like it if he came along, but it's not me I'm worried about.." She said slowly as I shook Nico awake. I told him something happened at Thalia's house and he got up faster then you could ever believe. Well he only slipped on some Adidas flip flops and was out the door, then again so was I. "I'll tell you more when you get here okay? But he quiet walking into the house I don't want her to hear you coming in and then locker herself in the bathroom or something."

"Okay we'll be there in 30 minutes!" I said snapping my phone shut and screeching out of the driveway. I glanced at Nico who was just frozen in his seat starring at the windshield, but it wasn't him being silent that scared me it was him not fidgeting around like a gerbil on catnip. "Nico Thalia said she was fine, it's okay..." I said glancing at him and trying to keep my eye's on the road because I was going way over the speed limit.

"Dude that's not it," He said looking out the window now, "I knew something was going to happen. Someone died and I know it, but the only problem is it's so damn sudden!" He banged his arm's against the dashboard which made me flinch at the sound.

"What the hell does that mean?" I said giving him a crazy look as I continued at me highly illegal speeds.

"Percy it means that this could be happening to tons of people all over the world! And no one can do anything about it! It just happens like it's the most normal thing to get a call from your best friends girlfriend about something that's wrong and I know what's wrong!" He said clenching his fists.

"You're crazy Nico, you seriously have to calm down before you have another panic attack like that time you-" I started, but he cut me off.

"What if Annabeth died what would you do? Remember that car crash that she was in. You sat in your closet with the lights off for 5 damn hours till they called and said she would be alright. Then you could finally get yourself up and go to see her knowing she would be there tomorrow!" I had only seen him like this once before and that was the 2nd anniversary of him mothers death. "Maybe you don't understand-"

"Nico you might've forgotten, but I've had my own damn experiences too and let me tell you one thing, change comes and it goes and right now we changed where we were and we are going to Thalia's house because someone changed there minds and they need us. Your so damn resistant so put on your seatbelt and stop giving me that damn death glare got it!" I said not even bothering to look over at him this time knowing he would be looking down fiddling with his buckle by the sound of it.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

They got there as planned in 30 minutes. Once they were even in view of the front door Thalia was outside in her slippers and her robe and as they got out of the car she came running towards them waving the phone she had in her hand all around. Once she got to us Nico wrapped his arms around her and she practically sank into him.

"Annabeth's mom," She said slightly muffled by Nico's arm, "Annabeth's mom died yesterday." She said coming out of the hug and looking at Percy who looked shocked having no idea that Annabeth's mom had a problem to begin with.

"What-what do you m-m-mean she died yesterday?" He stuttered trying to put together and sentence while trying not to pass out at the same time from what looked to be shock. "Where is she is she okay?" He said turning towards the house ready to walk in. But Thalia caught his arm before he could go bursting in the door.

"Percy her pride won't admit she's hurt because she barely saw her mom. Yet her emotions don't agree, but at the moment she's crying her eye's out in her bedroom. She locked the door and suck a chair under the door knob and I can't get it. She's hurt and she specifically told me not you tell you, but that obliviously sub-consciously means she needs you. But Percy you need to tell her what happened to you because the moment you try to get into that room without letting her know that you've been through something like that she will hate you forever. Remember listen to every damn word she says because she won't say it again." A tear escaped Thalia's eye's and Nico hugged her again whispering occasionally 'it's going to be alright' and kissing the top of her head.

Percy silently walked into the house closing the door without a noise behind him. He could hear her crying from all the way down the stairs and it was a sound he had hated so much. He wanted to stop it, dammit he wanted to burst into that room and make those damn tears go away, but he couldn't get into the room and Thalia had already told him if he tried Annabeth wouldn't let him. And he understood that, but for once he just wished he shared that part of his life with her.

She had never mentioned her family to him other than she has three step-brothers and the fact that she lived in California. She never told him that her mother was sick, he was never was told that her parents were divorced. It almost made him bitter. Almost.

It was karma in it's most brutal form this is how they found out each others past. From a death none-the-less and you would think for them to have been so close they would've known by now, but then you would think wrong because both of these people would have a fatal flaw that disrupted with tell the other. Percy, well he was scared of not being liked as much as before and he was also scared of not being treated the same after someone knew. He thought it was the thought that mattered it was the friendship though.

For Annabeth well her pride was obnoxious and blatant not to mention the fact that it hurt people. Pride is everything, but pride is respect and she was scared if she told Percy he wouldn't respect her the same way. She thought it wasn't the thought that mattered to her it was the friendship. But that's wrong because then she would've told him in a second. This time it was all about the thought and how he would judge her when he knew her mom was sick. When he knew her poor old mom was dying on a hospital bed. She couldn't stand to see him know she wasn't even there to be with her mother as she had her final breaths however unexpected they were.

Now Percy knew how to approach the door, but he sat there for a good two minutes before he said anything. He needed to know exactly what to say so he wouldn't screw it over and that was why he had no idea what to say. At first he thought about asking her to open the door, but that would do no good, then he thought maybe he could say I heard what happened, but he hated it when people used to say that to him. Because he already knew what happened and so did she so what was the point of going over it again. Exactly there was none.

"Annabeth..." He started hearing a whimper from inside the room and then a muffled 'what?', "Annabeth you might not believe this, but I know what your going through." He meant it and he thought she would listen to him try to explain what happened and then in turn try to widdle out what happened to her.

"Percy my mother DIED and you think you can just prance up-" Annabeth started harshly, he was aware that she was right near the door and probably speaking right through the crack to were he was standing. He could in a way feel her eye's on him she he blinked several times as she talked and he looked straight into the sliver of gray that was block the doors to speak when he interrupted her.

"Newsflash Annabeth you're not the only one with a secret, it's just your's was way more recent. And besides when were you going to tell me of this?"He said at first before thinking what he was saying over. "But j-just let me explain..."

"Fine I'm listening," Mumbled a small voice form behind the door,

* * *

**_(Flash Back!)_**

_A small black haired boy lay in his bed trying to fall asleep after another screaming match between the people he called his parents. He was no more then 8 and yet he knew every swear there was to know, but he didn't use them because only mean people used them. Then again his parents did, but he decided nice people use them too when they were very very mad. But he was also convinced that every normal family fought every night and screamed at each other at least once in the morning. _

_It was a sad view of life, but it's what he had from his childhood. But that night everything would change and not just meaning it becomes good because everyone knows to get something good out of something you have to go through hell first. Well that's how it worked for the Jacksons. He was finally sleeping soundly when it was silent in the night and only the creek of his door slowly opening could be heard. Percy heard it and opened his eye's a bit. _

_"Mom what are you doing in here?" He spoke quietly as his mother rifled through his drawers, "Mom why are you going through my things?"_

_His mother looked at him in distress. Sally Jackson was young with not a single gray strand if hair on her head. But she always said to Percy he caused her hair to go gray and that was the running joke between them, that and blue food. But right at that moment she could've been anyone looking at her son in fear. "Percy I'm sorry baby, but were leaving." She paused for a moment before listening to his door to see if there was any noise. _

_"Mom then wheres dad shouldn't he help you pack if were going somewhere?"He said slowly looking around. He was looking for his father because whenever they went somewhere they would go together all the time and right now he wasn't anywhere you could see. There was a moment of silence between them while Percy's mom looked at him and he just sat there and for a second he heard his fathers snores from his mothers and fathers room from all the way down the hall. _

_"Hunny I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore with all these damn fights and argument about everything! I-I just can't take it." She stopped and looked at her son who was slowly rising from his bed with his eyes wide. For you see he thought all of this was and would always be completely normal and he had known nothing wrong with it at the time. That was until now because now his mother was on the verge of tears and he had no idea why. As you can imagine that would be terrifying for any child. _

_"But mom that's completely normal! Every family fights, yells and throws things every day. It's normal, it's normal, IT'S GOT TO BE NORMAL!"He was shouting because never before had he had his belief's on what a family should be like tested like this. Then again he had also never ever seen his mother cry and he was always very protective of her never letting her cross the street without holding her hand. He secretly claim to himself he was looking after her the whole time. _

_"No it's not Percy please be quiet we don't want to wake your father up." She said staying silent after to make sure her regrettable husband was still very much asleep. "Dear just please help me pack your things were leaving and don't worry were never coming back okay?" She as his mother expected him to say okay and help, but he didn't because he didn't know who to believe himself or another person. _

_"Why mom why are you doing this? Is something wrong does he want a split?" Split is what he called divorce back then not knowing what it really was. His friends parents went through a split and there kid has to live with one or the other. But he didn't want to he wanted one parent the whole time because that's what the best was. _

_"He's so controlling dear you wouldn't understand just please please help me we have to go!" She said quietly. He shook his head slightly because he didn't want to at first, but that was his mother. His favorite parent although he would never say such a thing to his father. What he saw in front of him was his mother begging him to come with her so then he grabbed a handful of clothing from his drawer and put it in his special Barney suitcase and started pack. _

_It didn't take long and soon they were down the stairs and out the door, but Percy meant to catch it before it slammed. As he lend in though it missed his hand so he just ran to the car and threw in his bag and hopped in and as they drove out of the driveway he saw the light in his daddy's room turn on. _

_"Dear promise me whatever happens you'll never leave me because your just a baby and-" Sally started to talk, but being a full 8 years old Percy just had to shout, _

_"Nuh-un I'm a kid!" _

_"Fine, but with your father you won't get the right care and he won't even talk to-" Sally was ranting on about what had happened in the years of Percy's childhood. She always supported her husbands decisions and loved him for his hard work, but they always got into fights about his work to family ratio. Sally was a bit peeved that he didn't even know Percy's favorite color or what his friends names were. Every father should know that and she constantly voiced her opinions on it. She thought that he shouldn't spend so much time at the office, but then again all of her jobs were really not that time consuming. She was hard headed and the problem was so was he. _

_Poseidon was trying to launch a business. Did he think he was going to make it? No he knew he was going to make it, but in the process he never saw him family which everyone he knew commented on. He always told Sally that there was no such thing as work to family ratio because if he had to choose he would choose work. He never knew what he was saying at the time would actually make a difference because he knew what kind of impression he made on those around him. At the office he was laid back and everyone mostly loved him, but sadly at home tensions ran high. Not to say they were fighting all the time though. _

_Sally's parents died when she was young and Poseidon's hated each other sometimes so it didn't when they wanted to go to someone for advice. Sally knew no one and all of Poseidon's friends well lets just say they where not the most family like guys in the world. _

_"Mom!" Percy said sharply looking at his mother in the rearview mirror, "Um I just want to tell you now that Dad's light went on when we left." _

_They drove for a bit till they were on a highway. There was few commuters at these hours so there were naturally going faster then they should. Percy was asking numerous questions as his mother drove along glancing in the mirror to look to see if her husband was somehow about to catch them. She loved him she really did, but to live her own life she knew she needed to be free and being free meant she needed to do what her gut told her to do. Sadly right now it was telling her to run and run as far and fast as she could away from that house and that life. All the things that made her that way, they needed to go and they needed to go fast. _

_She wasn't really thinking of anyone, but herself that morning though, but that's rude to say. Her 8 year-old son who sat in the back seat watching the world go by as the zoomed down the freeway didn't know what was happening. He thought that they would be back at his fathers any time soon not that his mother was planning to flee from New York City and never go back for as long as she lived. He couldn't wait to tell his friends how him and his mother went on a cool adventure. He didn't know he wouldn't be able to tell his friends any of this and now looking back he wish he had told his mother to stay. That's all his mother needed that night, just some reassurance that everything would get better, but she never got any. _

_The turned suddenly, but his mother didn't look and he didn't see it outside of the car and everything slowed down for a second as his brain was trying to configure what was happening. The crunch of the metal was ringing in his brain for three seconds before he realized he was throwing into the seat in front of him as the airbags deployed to stop his mother. He peeled himself off the seat and everything looked fuzzy, "Mom!" He shouted as everything started spinning faster. Then he heard a voice from outside, but he didn't recognize this voice at all, _

_"Shit! Is anyone okay in there!" The was a tapping on the glass. Percy wanted to respond, but he couldn't because it he opened his mouth he would scream because what he felt right then hurt more then anything. More then when he fell of the tire swing and his mother wasn't saying anything._

_"Help PLEASE HELP!" Percy screamed as he heard his arm crack, but didn't feel it because everything else hurt more. Something was going on and he knew it wasn't good he could tell were anything was or even were he was and in that moment of everything he continued to scream till he could and he heard the man yelling outside the car. _

_"Yes, hello 911 I have an emergency, yes I need immediate response. Someone might be fatally injured-" The voice screamed into his phone before the spinning of Percy's vision got faster and fast till everything just fell dark._

* * *

**AN Okay so I hope you like it and I will update next I will update next Monday and I will make it long and review for the sneak peak! (But you can also review to make me feel acomplished and/or criticize me!)**

**~Anna**


	19. Goodbye

**AN I Haven't updated in forever so I kind feel terrible. I had extreme writers block not to mention my life catch up to me. Anyways I should be back to typing more now also I almost have 200 reviews! :D Only took me what 19 chapters? Anyways only 5 or so chapters left in this story till it's over *tear* *tear* so as always even if you've never done it before REVIEW! :D Anyways yada yada I will give you a sneak peak. **

**~ Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the PJATO series. **

* * *

**(Third Person POV) **

"Percy I'm so sorry.." Annabeth said from behind the door. Percy was just looking at the ground at the moment with his eye's glazed over with tears. He didn't tell people much because lets face it, when he told it, it was like he was reliving it. Annabeth stood behind the door immediately feeling guiltily for getting mad at him, but it was different because it wasn't like her mother was going to come back to life. She was crying because everything that happened so far this day even though it just started was horrible.

Annabeth's family 'forgot' to call her that her mother's condition was getting worse, but the problem was she barley even saw her mother so she well she almost wasn't sad which just made her miserable. And nothing added up correctly. She started moving the furniture that was blocking the door from everyone getting near her or even see her. She was in distress she as much as she didn't like to admit it she needed someone. As soon as she opened the door an inch it flew open and she didn't even have to look she could tell it was Percy. He had his arms wrapped around her and for the first time ever since the phone call she felt safe and protected.

"Percy what happened to your mom?" She spoke softly and she could feel his sharp intake of breath till he started talking again.

* * *

_(Flashback!)_

_The little black haired boy this time sat in a hospital bed and his father sat at the foot of it. Usually his father was wearing a suit or a smile and this time it was neither. He wore a tired expression with his chin in his hands. His eye's were wide like he hadn't slept in days and to him it felt like he hadn't. He didn't think about time much, mostly because Percy's room didn't have a window and he threw the clock at a wall for beeping to much. And also more then before he had a very short temper. _

_He was thinking and those thoughts were moving so fast through his head they were more like half thoughts. But the ones that kept on going through were the complete ones and the worse ones. He thought about who he was at that very moment. And to him he was horrible, he was the worst guy he had ever met and there was nothing he could do to change that thought. Because it was concrete it was solid and there was nothing that could say he was a good father. _

_He didn't know his sons friends, what his favorite color was or even where he went to school in the first place. And Sally well be barely even touched upon that fact with himself. He always knew that she supported him because she was that kind of person, but he realized that he never really supported her. That one thing frustrated him to no return. Maybe just maybe when they got home everything could go back to normal, but that was false hope because somewhere in him Poseidon knew that nothing would ever be the same. And that was if Sally got better, which was doubtful. Sally was his one wife, and he didn't even know what was going on in her life. _

_And that is why he was sitting in his only child's room instead of his wife's. Because no matter how horrible it was to see Percy, it would be worse to see Sally. She was so strong all the time, but she cracked and now she was frail, helpless and he couldn't do anything about it. That's why he sat in his sons room with wide eye's from not sleeping in days till someone snapped him out of it. It was the young blonde nurse who seemed to never be able to shut up like it was impossible. _

_"Hi, um excuse me, but we need to try and wake up Peruses." She said starring at him with wide eyes because even though he was sleep deprived, starving, and hadn't taken a shower in about 3 days he was attractive to people. He swore under his breath quietly enough for the young nurse not to hear because his wife was in the other room dying and there was some nurse ogling at him. People sometimes just didn't know boundaries he thought quietly. _

_"His name is Percy," He whispered standing next to the bed. He hoped it would work because if he stayed asleep they would need to give him medication to wake him up and there were side effects. "Percy it-it's time to wake up now." Poseidon said sternly as her waited by Percy's bedside. Slowly Percy's eyes cracked open and then shut as her croaked out, "Dad can I have some water?"_

_He actually opened his eye's after that looking into piratically identical one's of his father with worry and confusion. A nurse ran out of the room to get a cup of water and two others came in to help him adjust the bed so her could sit up properly. "Dad what happened?" Percy spoke in a quiet weak voice barely hearable over all the machines that where running. He looked around for his mother not finding her in his room which caused his eyes to go wide with fear. _

_"Your mom's across the hall, but shes not doing to good." He said looking at his son and almost breaking down into tears thinking about life without Sally. He hadn't thought about her when she was a normal constant, but now he was worried and like any worried husband he couldn't get her out of his head. Percy tried to get up from his bed, but the nurses stopped him saying he could get up in a few hours when the doctor said it was okay, but until then he couldn't. Poseidon rolled him eye's because if he could wake his son up them obviously the son should be able to go see his mother. _

_"Dad will I get to see mom again?" He said quietly looking at the window even though it had the shades down it was like he could look through it. He closed his eyes and exhaled sound more like an old man then a young boy. And Percy did in his mind because someone his age shouldn't have to go though these things. In fact no one should because 'these things' sucked and they were always horrible. They would follow you for the rest of your life and never go away. They would cause you to wake up screaming in a cold sweat, but not remember why. And worst of all they would make you lose someone you loved and never get them back. _

_"You might get to say goodbye one last time."Poseidon closed his eyes tightly as if willing himself not to cry, at least not in front of his son who already looked so weak. Percy slowly fixed his stare at the window as his father walked out into the hallway and leaned on the wall. He slid down it with his hand over his eyes because now he could feel himself crying and he knew that he couldn't stop it. Not this time. _

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

"Well, did you get to say goodbye?" Annabeth asked slowly as Percy looked at her with his eyes that seemed dimmer now. She knew how it felt to loose someone now so she was actually kind of happy he kept this from her because before she wouldn't have been able to relate to it at all. And now she could help him and he would be able to help her in a way.

"Yeah I did, but sometimes I wish I hadn't.." He yawned from it being so early. Annabeth gave him a confused looked because she always thought that someone would want one last goodbye before they never saw someone again. That's why she was so hurt from her family. It was the one fact and regret that she never had the chance, let alone the opportunity to say goodbye. And here was her boyfriend that could help her though everything and he was almost sad that he got to say goodbye a final time and all of this confused her more then she could ever imagine.

"Percy why on earth do you wish you hadn't? All of the things you could've asked or heard, anything." He looked up at her knowing it would be hard to explain what he felt because he didn't do it much about his mothers death. In fact it was the one thing he avoided as much as possible and now he would have to go through the tedious work to explain it.

* * *

(_Flash Back!)_

_Percy's father helped him down from his bed and across the hall to where his mother was just barley awake. She had her eye's open looking for her son and the man she felt as though she could love anymore, but she did it anyway's. She needed them, to see them just one last time because she knew that the end was nearer them ever before. She had thought about everything and had no self pity because she thought everything was her fault and this was Karma. _

_Karma was equal to what she was doing in her mind because she was ripping her son away from the only life he ever knew and now she was getting ripped away from the only life she ever had. But it was still not fair because her young baby boy would have to grow up without a mother to talk to when he get's home, or someone to take care of him while he was sick. _

_She looked into her husbands eyes when he walked into the room with there tired son who climbed up on the bed. "Mom please get better, I need you." He said quietly looking at his mother for some sort of recognition of his words. Her brown eyes looked into his and they were lifeless, and old something he had never seen in his mother before. _

_"Percy dear, it doesn't work that way, but I promise I will always be with you in your memories, never forget those. But for a few minutes I need to speak to your father. Can you go wait outside dear?" She spoke quietly to him and watched her teary eyed boy settle on the wall right outside the room. _

_"Sally I'm so sorry..' Poseidon said quietly hoping for his son not to hear him. "I, well I didn't know what was going on. If you just told me we could've made it better, or well maybe if I just listened.." _

_"It's not your fault." Sally said defiantly which made Poseidon's head to snap up. His face almost had the look of disgust, but not about what her, about what she said. He was disgusted with himself that he could make someone think that something that is clearly not his fault. "It's mine, I didn't need to run I could've just told you and I didn't even try. I tried to take your own son form you without even knowing, really what kind of mother does that?" She said sadly looking at him._

_"You must be delusional because everything that happened is my fault and stop trying to convince me otherwise. I have to take Percy home soon so I'll let him talk to you." Poseidon walked towards the door, but was stopped by Sally saying something to him barely audible._

_"Never let him think I was a bad mother," She paused looking at the window regretting her outburst. She could feel his eyes on her now so she decided to speak her thoughts some more, "This might be my fault just try and make him remember me as someone who nurtured him because I couldn't die without regret if he thought I was a bad mom." _

_"He doesn't need me to remember you perfectly." Poseidon said sadly sticking his head out the door to see Percy talking to a boy who had a cast on his whole leg all the way up to his hip. "Percy who's you friend?" _

_"His name is Grover he just had a leg surgery, can I talk to Mom now?" He said glancing into the room and then waving goodbye to his friend._

* * *

**(THIRD PERSON POV) **

"Percy I still don't get it.." Annabeth said looking at him. He sat down on her bed and looked up at her.

"Well when I was younger and even now I didn't have much to ask when I was there. It's not some big thing were you can find out anything and they give you words of wisdom. I your mind all you can think it how your never going to see this person again. And those times are the last you'll have with them and you would think you would want to make it the best moments possible, but you can't help them or anything else. It's a time of acceptance that feels wrong, but it feels worse to imagine not being there and being worry free." He was serious the whole time now thinking back again. But this time he didn't start talking about memories all he did was sit there with a glazed over look in his eyes. Like he was going to start crying even though inside he already was.

"Annabeth tell me about your mom." He said as she went and sat next to him on the bed and crossed her legs.

"She," She started, but paused thinking back too. "She was the best person you would ever meet. But not the nicest, not at all. She would push you the hardest, almost to your limits and then past them if she could. And she was good at it because when she gave you a push you did something you never thought you could. She expected more out of people then they could ever imagine giving her, yet she was never disappointed if you didn't reach the expectations. If you didn't try though she would get frustrated about her standards, but she would never lower them."

"Sounds actually horrible to be raised that way.." Percy said slowly looking at her to make sure she wouldn't start screaming at him. But all she did was remain still till she gave a slight smile and a little nod of her head. Which confused him because what he said wasn't always taken as a compliment or even agreed with.

"Well," Annabeth started,"it was all through Elementary I tired to get to her stander, but when Thalia moved away I started getting annoyed with them. I got into fights with her in middle school, but in the last month in my 8th grade year she developed cancer. She didn't know though till I was halfway through my freshman year. And for that type of cancer that was catching it early, but she started to have other heath problems and this summer it was the worst it's been in awhile."

"Why'd you come to the Hamptons if she was getting worse?" As soon as Annabeth heard the question she started thinking of an answer that didn't involve her looking like a coward, but she couldn't think of one at all. She knew the reason she had run anyway's was because she was scared, scared to see her strong mother weak and yet she was still trying to convince herself it was because she would rather be with Thalia. That her and her mother had grown apart and they had. "You don't have to answer that..." Percy said looking at her.

**(WITH THALIA AND NICO)**

"It's just not fair." Thalia said starring blankly at the blank screen of the TV with her head resting on Nico's shoulder. "None of this ever was. Annabeth's mom was like a god which makes it even worse that she would have to pass." Nico nodded along not knowing much about Annabeth's mother or what was going on, but from what he could gather so far she had died and she was a really smart person.

"Nico have you ever thought of leaving somewhere and never coming back?" Thaila asked suddenly, and Nico slightly jumped hearing that question out of the blue.

"No," Nico thought for a second gathering his thoughts because he had always thought about running away, but he always thought about coming back. Maybe because of vengeance or just curious to see what has become of people which is why he never ran away. He couldn't stay away from where he was supposed to be if he tried. "Not like that at least. I was always somewhere I felt comfortable and when I was younger after my parents got a divorce I thought it was my fault. So I thought about doing tons of things, anything to get them back together really. One of the things I thought about doing was running away because they would have to work together to find me. And I did run away for 2 days once."

"What happened? Did you parents want to kill you when you came back?" Thalia questioned now looking at him wondering what could've happened to him. He sighed and looked at her startling blue eyes with his dark drown ones that where almost black. For the first time she noticed that it wasn't just mischief in them it was also sadness.

"My parents?" He smiled sadly. "They didn't even notice I was gone. When I came though the front door I fantasized about seeing my parents sitting on the couch together worrying about me. But my Dad was in his study and well my Mom wasn't even at home." He glanced at the staircase because he hadn't even heard any noise out of Annabeth's room since Percy walked in. "That was when I just started leaving home and spending weeks at a time at Percy's house because his family life was even worse. His mother figure was a nanny who used to not even speak English which is why Percy had to learn French."

"That must've sucked when he first met her." Thalia too threw a glance to the staircase.

"Not really because after she started staying in the house even on weekends because she became a full time Nanny he already learned French. Then he used it on girls to get them to-" He stopped right there as if realizing what he was saying. Obviously it was something he didn't want to tell Thalia because he changed the subject pretty quickly. "So want to go check on Annabeth."

"What if we interrupt something?" Thalia said a bit worried at god knows what they could be doing.

"Then we make a joke and lighten the mood. Come on already." Nico said grabbing her hand and almost dragging her up the stairs to Annabeth's doorway. Thalia slowly turned the doorknob just incase they where talking. Then she inched the door open till she realized they were literally not doing anything. They were laying on the bed fully dressed sleeping. Percy had his arms wrapped around Annabeth protectively and she was snuggled into him.

"I kind of wish we caught them doing something and made a joke about it.." Nico said pointing to them. "Cause this is just boring.." Thalia rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him out of the room.

"No it's cute not like you would know what that means." She said walking into her room wanting to change out of her pajamas.

"What are you walking about because I obviously know what the word-" He was cut off by Thalia's door slamming closed behind her and also in his face.

* * *

**AN Where I live it is currently 3:10 in the morning. I have school and sports tomorrow so I am literally just doing this to possibly make you guys happy. Review if you want to tell me something about the chapter, like if you hate it or have a gramatical correction. Anything helps the cause of me trying to get better at writing. PS I'm going to send a sneak peak of the ending of the whole story to the 200th reviewer! And then ask there opinion and if it is any good. **

**~ Anna**


	20. Words of Remembrance

**AN Wow I haven't done one of these in a while. I was reading the reviews on this story so now I have the goal of finishing it. I haven't updated in a long long long time sorry... I hope you like it and remember to REVIEW. :D **

**~Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the PJATO series. **

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up with Percy next to me and a blanket from Thalia's room which she must've put over us last night which meant that she also came in here, damn. I just sat there for a couple of minutes knowing it was probably around 12 o'clock, but I didn't feel like getting up and going down stairs. I looked at the ceiling for awhile before turning to face Percy. His face was half smashed into his pillow, and he was drooling a bit onto it. He had his arm wrapped around me still from sleeping and he was breathing quietly.

It was like I met him again him last night because you can't really know someone without knowing there past. Because it's the thing that makes then what they are, like how he lost his mother probably caused him to be independent at a young age which explains why he stays in his father house over the summer without anyone else, but his friend. He had a tragic side to him that he hides all of the time he could. But right now looking at him while he was sleeping he looked so calm and innocent. He is calm most of the time, but he already told me about his past 'conquests' or girlfriends that just wanted him to be with him.

He did have the twinkle in his eyes when you looked at him sometimes that told you this kid was a total player so innocent was not a word you would use to describe him. I focused on him again and was startled to find his eyes open starring at me kindly, "Good afternoon Annabeth." He smiled and looked at the closed curtains that where making the room so dark. He got up slowly and I noticed he slept in jeans which must've not been so comfortable. He threw the curtains open and let the light from them seep into the room for a second making me wake up more.

"Annabeth is your family going to have a funeral for your mother?" He asked gently not wanting to offend me or depress me like I was yesterday. I rubbed my eyes for a second to remember what I had talked to my father about on the phone yesterday morning. My mother during the time she was sick had planned her own funeral wanting it to be perfect, and they where going to do it quickly because the Chases are known for not letting something go. Her father thought the faster the better.

"Yeah it should be next week actually, my fathers going to call me and give me a 2 day notice." I said getting up and stretching during a pleasant silence made by Percy because he knew I was going to continue talking once I was done. "Percy will you come with me?" I said staring at the back of his head because he was looking at the window at the bright daytime. He turned around so quickly it would've given anyone normal whiplash.

"Annabeth I've never even met your father I don't know if it's the best idea it seems like a family thing.." He said slowly inching towards me till he was in front of me and towering over me. I rolled my eyes slightly and went up on my toes to kiss him quickly before saying, "Well, that's settled your coming." I walked out of the room quickly and went down the stairs. Strangely enough I wanted breakfast even though I felt like I would be depressed for the rest of my lifetime. Percy admittedly helped a lot I guess, but I was scared about going the the funeral alone. Mostly because I haven't talked to my mothers side of the family in years and truth be told they kind of scared me.

But I just stopped going to all of the 'events' on that side of the family so haven't even seen them in years. I walked into the kitchen to find that Thalia must have ransacked it for food. I hadn't actually gone shopping recently and I wanted to hide my cereal from her because she always eats all of it. Regardless she opened up every single cabinet and I guess felt the need to leave every single one open. The contents was on the counter, everything was open and then I saw my precious cereal open with a bowl next to it half eaten. That bastard...

"Obviously someone was hungry?"Percy said following me into the damaged zone. "How does Thalia pull this stuff off when she is on crutches?"

I shrugged looking into the freezer to see if we had any breakfast foods in there. Lucky for me we did, I took out the box of eggo french toast and placed it next tot he toaster and turned it on to heat it up while I got out the powder sugar. Percy dragged a chair to the toaster so he could sit in front of it for some strange reason. "Percy what in the world are you doing?" I looked at him, rolled my eyes and laughed a bit. He looked at me for a second and the let out a weird small half laugh.

"Well, if were eating french toast we need to watch it as it cooks because one second these things look perfect and the next there like sticks of charcoal." He said simply loading the toaster up with the french toast. The front door slammed open with two people arguing walking through it.

"THALIA UNICORNS CHEER EVERYBODY UP!" Shouted a voice that I didn't really know. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quiet place it on who it was. "Obliviously not someone who is grieving over a death you idiot!" Thalia said loudly, I'm guessing she threw her keys at the wall because I heard a clang. "Well, I guess we won't know because YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GET IT!"

"Grover!" Percy shouted bolting up from his seat and running to the front hallway. And that explained who is was to me. Of course I didn't know who was because it was Thalia's and Percy old friend from school. Thalia though must have waked past Percy because before I knew it she was staring right at me with one of her creepy smiles like shes about to tell someone a secret. But she didn't she just stood there and she kept on standing there till I yelled, "What!"

"You and Percy are so cute-" I cut her off quickly knowing she would talk about that and I didn't really care, "Thalia that is not the issue right now, has my dad called at all when I was sleeping?" I asked quickly and quietly hoping Percy and Grover wouldn't hear. Thalia rolled her eye's at the secrecy because she didn't see the point in hiding it.

"Yeah, yeah he did." She said getting out a little piece of paper with her chicken scratch writing on it. "He said 'Annabeth I am really sorry for not informing you of your mothers death like I should've. I'm sorry ,but this effects everyone the funeral is this weekend to which you will hopefully be able to attend. If not you can write a heartfelt note to be read at it. E-mail me, ' what a di-"

"I'm just glad he called Thalia." I looked at her for a second not caring that my dad signed a letter . Because I didn't care not now, not ever and I never will again at this rate. "I'm going to call him act like a nice daughter and give a damn speech at the dammed funeral because THAT'S what I'm supposed to do!" I could feel my eye's getting wetter by the second. But I couldn't cry, not in front of Thalia because I wasn't supposed to care. Me Annabeth Chase wasn't supposed to give a damn and it scared me that I could almost feel the tears escaping my eyes.

I turned quickly snatching the phone from the dock and sprinted up to my room running past Percy who was to busy talking to Grover to notice me. I leaned on my door after I slammed it shut sliding to the ground. One lone tear escaped my eyes that I wiped away quicker then anymore could've came. I dialed my fathers number praying for an answering machine, but no such luck,

" speaking?"

"Hi Dad..."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

She's been up there for two hours. And in those two hours she's gotten into at least 5 screaming fights with her father. I guess that's understandable, but I don't really talk to my dad so I wouldn't really know how to react either. "I wonder when she'll come down?" Thalia said sliding next Grover who was watching the TV so intently that he literally couldn't hear us.

"Just give her some time I guess, you know her better then me so you must know what her father was like." I said to her as she winced slightly and looked at the TV.

"What the hell is this? Meerkat Manor? Really Grover, not acceptable." She fumed stealing the remote and switching it immediately as I chuckled having sudden de javu. We sat there for about 30 minutes before I got frustrated and got up to go to Annabeth's room to ask if she was okay. As I walked up the stairs I started to hear her discussing things with her father.

"Yes I will speak thank you! Wha- No I won't freeze, Dad you don't even know me anymore." She paused for a second before starting up again. "You know what, no dad I'll be there just, don't tell Aunt Will I don't feel like talking to her at all. Yeah you to, Bye." I heard her click the phone and fall back onto her bed like she'd been at a tough day of work.

I slowly opened the door and looked at her surprised for a second as I saw items of clothing being thrown at her bed in a hurry from her closet. "Hello?" She called out from in here sticking her head out to see who it was. "Percy so you know when we agreed you'd be coming with me to the funeral?"

"Um, I don't exactly remember on agreeing with you on that ,but-" She cut me off and continued talking.

"Anyways I told my Dad and he didn't care so were going. Normally we wouldn't need a hotel or anything because we came stay at my old house because it has guestrooms, but my mom's side of the family will be staying there so I decided were not." She was talking so quickly that I could barley understand her. So when she paused she took a deep breath, "So I'm renting us a suite with two beds okay?"

I nodded my head looking at her like she was crazy, "I'll pay for it." I said looking at her because she shouldn't really have to do that. And without me she could've probably stayed at someone else's house. She rolled her eye's like that wasn't necessary , but she expected it.

"Percy you don't have to do that.." She threw some more clothes from inside her closet on to her bed. I noticed went he clothes landed that they were more like office clothing then funeral clothing, but I decided not to question it and just remember that for later when I apparently have to pack.

"I know ,but I want to. And I don't care if you think I don't have to, I think I have to." I said sitting down. She turned around to look me in the eyes, her face softened and literally made me melt. Sorry, but shes beautiful so I might seem sappy, but I don't give a damn.

* * *

**2 Day's Later Annabeth's POV**

**3 am Pacific time**

"Whyy doo we have to bee here so early?" Percy moaned picking up our bags from baggage claim area and handing them to Ernesto the limo driver that our hotel threw into the deal with the presidential suite Percy insisted on getting. "We left at 2 am and now it's 3 am here even with a 5 hour plane ride. Do you know how tired I feel right now?"

I rolled my eyes he had slept through the whole entire plane ride and the turbulence. In truth I probably should be tired too, but I'd drank to many cups of coffee and tea to even think of going to sleep any time soon. Well that and my nerves are a bit on end ever since well...you know. But that doesn't matter because for now I need to think of a short speech to say her her funeral . Hopefully I don't burst into tears thought I probably will. Screw it. I over analyze things too much.

"Annabeth," Percy sighed and looked at me slowly as we climbed into the car. "Believe it or not your not super woman and you need sleep too. I and noticed that for the last few days you haven't exactly-" And that's where I cut him off because if anything he shouldn't be worrying about my sleeping habits right now. "Percy! I slept last night don't worry. Besides I'll sleep at the hotel before we get ready for the wake tomorrow."

He gave me a slow look that made me know that he seriously doubted everything that I had even said. I just looked him in the eyes and shrugged which caused him to shake his head and give a small laugh. "Fine I'll make sure you sleep, but I swear to the gods that if you don't sleep I will not let you go sight seeing or whatever you do." I gave him a hug and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm not even tired.." I said yawning. And the thing that surprised me most is that even with all the caffeine coursing through my veins and the stress that I thought was going to make my hair fall out is that in about 4 seconds of sitting next to Percy I fell right asleep.

"Annabeth...Annabeth...ANNABETH!" I could hear someone shouting and I could hear it in their voice that they were frustrated. Slowly I tried to open my eyes and I realized that it was not Percy's voice that was waking me up. I was also in the bed room of a hotel room which means Percy must've carried me in sometime when I was sleeping. "Annabeth you need to wake up we have to discuss something!" A stern voice yelled at me and then shook me awake even more.

I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock that was on the side of my bed. Wahoo 8am. Then I turned to him and by him I mean my father. "What on earth could you want Dad? Hopefully everything for the wake is already organize." I said with a hard voice looking into my fathers blue eyes. or my father as I rarely called him was not too old. He was verging on 46 and had blonde hair like I did, but he had a nervous twitch unlike me that always told the people around him when he was nervous. And right now I could obviously tell that he was very very nervous.

"Annabeth obviously everything is set up, but I would like to tell you to dress appropriately for you mothers side of the family. Anything not black other then a shirt that goes under a jacket is un-" I interrupted his rant because I obviously already knew that due to the fact that I hated that side of the family. I had always been able to remember people I hate better then those that I liked.

"Dad I'm already packed and where is Percy?" He jerked his head to the door which meant that he must've been in the main room of the suite. "Well that's great, now would you please just go home." I said grabbing my stuff and stomping to the bathroom as I saw my father roll his eyes yet again. I didn't want to come off as rude, but with him it just happens all the time.

He looked at me for a second and gave the monotone reply that I was expecting from him, "Annabeth I have things to do at home. Do you think that I would be here if I didn't need to? No I wouldn't please think what you family is going through at the moment and try ,try to remember it's NOT just you!" He slammed the door on his way out.

"God I hate that man..." I mumbled to myself as I walked towards the bathroom. I was just about to open the door, but it flew open and Percy walked out with a towel around his waist. He shook his head and sent water flying everywhere. He stopped and his hair landed perfectly placed on his head. He smiled at me and said slowly, "Good morning Annabeth." I stumbled with my words mostly because he was half naked in front of me and he resembled a greek god. But also because he was awake before 9am.

"Good morning Percy." I whispered walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. I took a shower quickly even though I didn't need to. I guess I took it quickly though because the thought of giving myself time to think scared me. I was the type of person that buried things deep and lived under so much stress that is stayed deep inside me. If I gave myself time to think at all I would probably start crying and that to me is scary. I got out of the shower and dried my hair quickly wondering what I would have for breakfast.

For the next few hours Percy and I just sat on the couch cuddling with the occasional chatting. We watched TV a bit, but there was really nothing I was interested in watching. Which is also why I'm really glad that Percy was with me. I really don't know of any other guy that would just sit with someone for hours and not get mad about it. But then again I don't know many good guys...

When 12:30 rolled around I decided to get dressed quickly and do my hair because the funeral/wake was starting at 1:30 and it took 30 minutes to get there. Once I was dressed I looking in the mirror for any slight imperfections that my family would pick and point out. You might think that is harsh, but every since I was little everyone in my family talked down to me like I was a 5 year old. At my 16th birthday an uncle of my gave me an hour long speech about how when he was 16 he was already in college. But luckily I've gotten used to it over the years.

I happily didn't find much wrong with me and I smiled to myself in the mirror. I saw Percy walk into the bedroom and slip his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "I don't know if I'm supposed to say this when were just about to go to a funeral , but you look beautiful." I smiled and turned to look at him. He had on black dress pants (I think that's what there called) And a black button down shirt.

I went on my toes and kissed him softly on the lips and smiled as we walked out of the door, "It's okay to say that." By the time we got to the lobby the car taking us to the church that it was now being held at was already waiting for us. Before we got into the car I looked at him thanking my lucky stars that I had him, "Please Percy whatever you do, please don't leave my side. Because if you do I have no idea who I'll talk to."

He gave me a weird look and seriously said, "Who else would I want to talk to?" He opened the car door for me and I slid into the seat. "Thank you for coming." I said quietly as we pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

**_(Short, but necessary )_**

We sat in the pews of the church as the pastor talked about what was supposed to happen after you died. I wasn't really listening though because Annabeth was as stiff as a board. I on the other hand was confused and I felt worse then I ever had before.

Everyone in this church and everyone in Annabeth's family seemed like they hated each other. But they had this strange respect for each person and that is what confused me the most. I wondered what it would be like growing up with a family like that. "Athena requested that her daughter Annabeth say a few words in remembrance." The pastor suddenly said. I felt Annabeth's hand slip out of mine slowly. There was an eerie silence over the whole church as she walked up to the podium that the pastor was talking from. She stopped at a picture of her mom which were placed all around the church.

She slowly turned around and looked at everyone. Her eyes gazing out to everybody. Her eye's though they weren't moving quickly in a grey story like they usually seemed, they were...confused. Or so it seemed to look because she just looked lost for a second.

"My mother..." She started slowly, "was a good woman. She was smart and was a professor at one of the best college's in North America. She was also leader of the town knitting and weaving club. You might not think that is important, but I do because it shows what diversity she had in her at time. She was also a mother though when I was smaller I never considered her one. She never was impressed by me and she always expected more then I ever gave her. When I was little I thought it was because she hated me, but when she became sick I realized that it was her way of showing love."

"You see," She continued, "She wasn't one of those people that saw the best in everyone even if they were a murderer. No she wasn't even close to that, but what she did see was potential in everyone. And that's important because she would push to get to the level she thought you could be at. It made people and students hate her for a long time, but eventually everyone would realize what she had done for them. And she was respected for that because she had a lot of will. She had enough will to break someone and then build them up to be something better then before. And that's what is important. Everyone needs someone like that in their lives and I had her. She will be remembered as a strong respected woman that made people reach there potential."

She slowly walked down as people quietly applauded her. But I was to amazed to really move at first. When she sat down I slipped my hand into hers and squeezed it lightly. She looked at me as a tear slipped out of her eyes. She smiled at me sadly as she began to start crying.

* * *

**AN I hope you liked it and remember if you review you get a sneak peak! So review and I know its not that long of a chapter, but it's an okay size. Any grammar corrections? **

**~Anna**


End file.
